Blame us cause we are who we are
by alienangel19852003
Summary: AU the shy girl and the rebel:“Either you eat your food or I force feed you.” She said.“Keely Teslow the day you stick that sandwich in my mouth is the day I’m Elvis P–” he was cut off when she shoved the sandwich in his mouth
1. I always got by on my own

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend. Whenever I hear a specific song I try to put whatever characters I'm working with together to see if they fit the song, this time I had to rework things so it would fit. Extremely OOC….for nearly all of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTF. If I did for starters it wouldn't be on the Disney Channel it would be on the WB or Fox and it sure as hell wouldn't be cancelled.

"I always got by on my own"

At night Phil Diffy dreams. Of someone he's never met, a blonde girl about his age and she's dancing. Twirling and humming in this dark spacious room, a haunting melody plays, and soon clashing cords follow, and it becomes a song that seems to describe everything Phil was feeling.

The powerful melodious voice of the singer, fills him with feelings that he doesn't think he's ready for. The girl makes him feel the same way. She stops twirling, and stands there bathed in moonlight, he can see straight through her thin nightgown but that isn't important. What matters is what she's saying.

"Phil…we can't stay here forever…I wish we could, but we can't he's going to find me and I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.

His alarm always goes off before he can figure out what any of it meant. And he has to get ready for his first day of school, ever. The 22nd century was much easier, one didn't have to drag their lazy ass out of bed for school until they felt like turning on the Hologram Tutor and learning something.

"Phillip James Diffy! You're going to be late for school on the first day!" His mother called from downstairs.

He grunted and rolled out of bed falling onto the floor yelping when he hit the ground tangled in his blankets.

"Well, that's new…" he muttered, "Gravity is a bitch…"

He knew the day was going to be hell, maybe next time he'd stick the landing.

* * *

Keely Teslow walked down the halls of H.G. Wells Jr./ Sr. High School with her books clutched to her chest carefully avoiding clusters of students gathered in the hallways talking and laughing. She remembered the days when she was one of them, the days before everything changed. Her green eyes darted nervously ahead of her, she definitely didn't want to run into Tara Schrader.

She was always so careful to stay in her place and avoid the popular girl at all costs but Tara always found her. Keely slipped into Mr. Messerschmitt's class undetected and took a seat in the back, she was a few minutes early so she started writing more lyrics in her notebook.

She had taught herself to play acoustic guitar and she wrote her own songs, just little musings that no one would ever hear. She needed something anything to get through the day to day loneliness she felt, but it had been the same way when her mother was still around when she had actually had a few friends. Keely had always felt that way, she was surrounded by a sea of people who didn't understand her, and a stepfather that hurt her in everyway imaginable, music was the only thing that made her feel safe, and less alone.

She hummed softly to herself a melody in her head, her blonde hair falling into her eyes, she pushed it back just enough to see. She tried to conceal herself at all costs, she had learned early that sometimes being pretty wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Phil made his way to the bus stop, it was his first day attending school in the twenty first century and he was not all happy about it. He cursed loudly as he kicked a can down the street. That stupid Time Machine would break down and land him here in this suck ass century.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, at least there were the little things. Smoking was nearly banned in the year 2121 where he once resided. In this century it seemed everyone was doing it, it was one of the few things Phil liked. He thought maybe being stuck in the past before everything became so politically correct and safe for its own good, when music was music and there was grass and trees. Not that he really gave a damn about the scenery, it was still nice to look at than sterile glass and metallic landing strips.

"Cutting it kind of close." His younger sister, Pim said without even turning around to glare at him, she kept her eyes fixed on the bus as it pulled to a stop in front of her.

"Fuck school," he said tossing his cigarette on to the grass.

"Phil could you please not screw up. It's the first day." Pim said climbing up the bus steps.

He blew out smoke and followed her up. The bus driver eyed him strangely, and the other kids looked at him as if he were an abomination. He scowled making his way to the back of the bus through a sea of gawking kids.

Phil screwed his eyes shut and put his head against the seat, it was like starting all over, from scratch and he wasn't the mood to be nice. Why did everything have to be so damned difficult, why couldn't his parents have just stayed in their own time?

A year earlier he'd fallen in with a crowd of retro wannabes and he'd gotten into the whole pre-modern emotional grunge thing smoked a lot of weed and listened to a lot of old music found in the attic of an old house. He split his time between experimenting with sex and flunking out of school. His mother decided that a good old family vacation would get him back on track, but of course nothing is ever that simple.

Now he was stuck in the past wandering around without a clue, he wasn't going to fake his way through. He was afraid of what the rest of the day might hold. Whatever it was someone was definitely going to hear about it.

He put on his pre modern head phones and hooked them into his Wizard. It would have to do until his mother got him something called an IPod.

After a much loathed visit to a guidance councilor, Phil stomped through the halls of H.G. Well's Jr./ Sr. High School with a crumpled schedule in his hand. He stalked past cliques and groups of kids who have known each other for years and he'd never felt more alone in his life, and he'd always been standing in the shadows.

He squinted at the room number on the already horribly wrinkled paper, and made his way down the hall hell bent on his destination, ignoring the dirty looks he got from people as he passed them. Being the new kid meant people were going to look at him like a freak on a leash but his grunged out T-shirt and ripped jeans guaranteed that.

He hated the way they looked at him, but they'd never know. He flicked his black hair out of his eyes, it was long overdue for a cut. His mother had stopped hassling him about it and he had no intention of cutting it. He finally found his classroom, he was running a bit late but he beat the bell. The room was packed and the only seat left was in the back next to a blonde girl, who seemed to be very intent on whatever she was writing in her notebook.

She looked up startled realizing someone had sat beside her. Her green eyes barely visible through the tangled blonde hair hanging in her face, her face was pretty what little of it he could see. A huge plaid shirt covering and ripped jeans adorned her small frame. She was the first to look away, he could see her blushing as she stared back down at her paper.

He could see she was blushing and trying not to stare at him, for some reason he unnerved people. Mostly girls, he didn't mind that though, he took his seat and continued to stare at the strange girl who was now making spastic gestures in an attempt to calm herself.

* * *

Keely stared back down at her notebook, he was still staring at her. She really couldn't handle having people stare at her, especially guys. Too many bad memories surfaced she tried with all her might not to have a panic attack.

Boys did NOT stare at Keely Teslow, especially boys like that. He was about her height, intense dark eyes, and slightly crooked smirk. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans that were nearly covered in holes and even more faded black concert T-shirt proclaiming Guns N Roses with a black leather jacket, totally playing up the bad boy image, but it look bad on him. His hair was dark and hung into his eyes. She couldn't help but get chills when he looked at her.

She wasn't afraid of him, only a bit afraid of the attention he was giving her. Something about the boy made her trust him despite his whole bad ass persona.

Mr. Messerschmitt waited until the boy had taken a seat to introduce him to the class.

"We have a new student joining us today, Phil Diffy, would you come up and give the class a sense of who you are."

Keely watched as Phil sighed, putting down his pencil and walked to the front of the class, the chain hanging from his wallet clanking with each step.

"Well, I'm Phil…as you all probably heard. I just moved here from Kansas…a small farming town, I doubt if any of you care. What's the point this is high school, no one ever really knows anyone, or takes the time to slow down dump all of the shit that they're peddling, the lies they tell, and all the other bullshit to find anyone out. So why even bother? Some three minute synopsis of my life isn't going to make any of you know me any better." Phil said flipping hair out of his eyes before starting to his seat.

Some kids clapped and cheered others smirked and whispered about him. Keely sat there completely undone. He'd said everything she'd wanted to scream for years in the space of five minutes.

"During that rousing speech I took the liberty of filling out a disciplinary form for you Mr. Diffy. Would you please take it with you to the vice principal's office." Mr. Messerschmitt said.

Phil rolled his eyes before stomping over and getting the paper, "Is this supposed to be punishment, I didn't even do anything…"

"You used profane language in my classroom Mr. Diffy, an automatic trip see Vice Principal Hackett and four demerits."

"Holy hell." Phil muttered taking the slip of paper and leaving the room.

Keely sat there for a while ignoring the lecture and doodling in her notebook while thinking about Phil down not noticing Messerschmitt creeping up behind her.

"What is this Miss Teslow?" he asked pulling her notebook off her desk.

"I–I…" she hung her head it was all over Messerschmitt was going to totally clown her in front of the whole class he had a reputation for taking notes that were being passed and reading them aloud.

"You know how I feel about you working on other things whilst I am conducting class. Now you do understand you're going to have to go join your little friend in the vice principal's office."

"Y–yes sir." Keely stuttered collecting her books.

"First let's see what you were writing…"

"I­­–it's my lyric book sir." She whispered.

"I am moving through the crowd, trying to find myself. Feel like a guitar that's never played will someone strum away? And I ask myself who do I wanna be? Do I wanna throw away the key and invent a whole new me?" Mr. Messerschmitt read.

Keely hung her head Tara and her group was laughing hysterically, and she wished a black hole would come and swallow her whole. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Hmmm… it's quite good but you must learn that this is not creative writing it's American History II if you're not writing about the First World War, you're in trouble. I'll send Miss Schrader along with your disciplinary form."

Keely's heart sank, Tara had got to class late and didn't get a chance to harass Keely, but her coming in to bring Keely's disciplinary form was a perfect opportunity to do more than just embarrass Keely it was an opportunity for pay back.

Keely walked down the hall her backpack slung over her shoulder clutching her lyric book to her chest, Mr. Messerschmitt had read her lyrics and it had been okay and only Tara and her girls laughed. The song wasn't finished she hadn't come to the conclusion yet that being herself was okay.

* * *

Phil didn't understand what the big deal was all about, he'd never been to a school with desks and teachers everything was done virtually back home so he had no clue what a principal was or what to expect from this person.

He walked around for a while debating not going, he was in trouble on his first damn day of school and everything seemed to be caving in. Finally he decided to go into the Principal's office. It was busy and insane. There were a least six kids in there all of which were yelling at the frazzled secretary who looked like she'd seen better days.

A bald man stepped out of the office with a kid who was sobbing hysterically.

"I'll see you in detention Timmy…Now who's next?" the man asked clapping the crying boy on the back.

Another kid entered the office Phil turned and looked around the room, he had no intention of getting in on the chaos by the desk.

There was a boy hyperventilating into a paper bag seated on a long bench that reminded him of the benches that he saw all the time in those Renaissance church paintings. He'd never been in a church before; religion was also microwave in the future. Phil took a seat next to the blonde boy.

The boy took away his bag, "I haven't seen you around…you must be new here."

Phil glanced at the boy, decked out in a blue and white male cheerleader uniform.

"Yeah…" Phil said figuring if he acted all twitchy like he was going to lose it and spoke in one word answers he could get out of there without having the boy hit on him.

"I know I never forget a face…I'm Owen by the way…I'm spirit squad co-captain."

"That's nice…I'm Phil, it's nice to um…meet you." Phil said.

"So…where ya from…"

"Kansas." Phil replied.

"Jeez all those cows and all that corn. Must've been fun…"

"A real bucket of laughs, I don't know if this place is gonna be any fun either from the looks of things." Phil said.

"There are surprisingly a lot things to do in Pickford." Owen said.

"I bet there are…" Phil raised an eyebrow.

The door opened, Phil glanced up and found himself looking at the shy girl from class, he couldn't imagine what she'd done to land herself here in the freak show. He licked his lips as he gave her the once over, his eyes trailing down from her pretty face and down to study her long lean legs hidden by tight stretch jeans ripped at the knees, the baggy red plaid button shirt hanging down to her thighs, preventing him from seeing anything else.

"Look Phil I've gotta go…but you can find me at lunch and I'll introduce you to the people you must hang out with in order to survive here at H.G. Wells." Owen said getting up and walking out the room.

"Hey Keely!" Owen said excitedly as he spun her around.

Phil smiled, so her name was Keely. He certainly liked the sound of that.

"You can come sit beside me, I'm not gonna bite. Unless you want me to." He said.

She blushed walking over to the bench clutching the notebook against her chest for dear life, "T–that was an i-i–interesting speech you gave back there. I'm K–Keely by the way…"

He thought the stutter was cute.

"Yeah I heard, I'm glad someone enjoyed it. Maybe you can explain to me what I did wrong, I understand I used profanity but I didn't know it was a bad thing."

"Um…you're not supposed to say those things in class or even at school."

"Fucking chicken nugget," Phil hissed under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Keely asked.

"Nothing just some more vulgarities to land me in even more trouble than I am in now."

"Oh…" she said.

"Speaking of trouble…what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He gestured to the room one of the fighting girls had been taken back into the office with the bald man, and the other was on the far side of the long bench, glaring daggers into the floor.

"Mr. Messerschmitt caught me writing in my lyric book." She whispered looking away; he noticed that she didn't stutter as long as she wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh that notebook…" He pointed to the notebook on her lap.

She nodded looking up at him biting her lip.

"I don't understand school at all…" he said.

"You had to go to school when you lived in Kansas…" she said.

"Kinda not…I was home schooled and I was never home so no schooling for me." Phil said wishing he could smoke.

"Oh…"

"I don't see what's the big deal about you writing in your notebook." Phil said.

"Mr. Messerschmitt wants the class to focus solely on his lectures, and he has a gift for embarrassing people." Keely was playing with a frayed strand of fabric on her jeans.

"I noticed…" Phil said, "What did he do to you?"

"Oh…he just read my lyrics…out loud to the whole CLASS." Keely said.

It was the most emotion he'd saw from her, he liked it.

"He's a total ass. I'm not gonna be dealing with him…" Phil said.

"Who's next," the bald man said as the girl with the bloody nose was ushered off to the nurse's office by the sectary.

"Ah,..Kaylin…come in come in…" the man said.

"And I thought the other guy was weird." Phil said.

"Yep, that's Mr. Hackett, Vice Principal extraordinaire…let him tell it."

"I think I live next door to him. I've never seen his face, but we see him walking around naked watering his plants." Phil said shuddering at the memory.

"No…you've got to be kidding me. That's gross; I'm surprised you aren't blind." Keely said, she was finally able to look at him and talk to him at the same time.

Phil smiled, they were making progress. He didn't know what he wanted from this girl. He but he knew he wanted to know her well, he really hoped she wouldn't end up like the others. He'd gotten them to go to bed with him or vice versa and then it was over. He wondered if his fascination with her was more than physical, or maybe that he found someone who seemed just as much on the outside as he felt.

"I don't usually do this…you know socialize with people…because a good fifty percent of the population is stupid…and well stupid people annoy me… But you aren't like them, and I like that." He said.

"Thanks," he could see the blush in her cheeks again, "I don't talk to people either; with Owen I kinda don't have a choice. His mom and my mom were friends so we kinda used to hang out a lot…before…" she said.

He saw a flicker of something in her eyes, there was something there, and he was going to find out what it was. He wanted so desperately to ask about the before she had spoken of.

"Well…you know we could hang out…I mean if you want…I'm new here you could show me around." Phil suggested.

"You might now want to start hanging out with me if you don't want to be socially doomed here." Keely said.

"Did you not hear my little speech in Smitty's class? I've already crashed and burned the whole social status thing. I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity." Phil told her.

She smiled and moved some of her hair back not breaking the gaze they shared, "If you want I can show you around after school."

"Cool. I've got wheels today, I'm totally psyched." She said.

"Great," Phil said looking forward to the afternoon.

"We've just go to live though Hackett's inquisition." Keely smirked.

The door opened revealinga girl with reddish brown hairand the smirk disappeared from Keely's face.

Theauburn haired girl smiled and sauntered over to the secretary's desk before she turned back to Keely with a sneer.

"What do you want Tara?" Keely whispered.

"Making friends with our new guy? Did you tell him whata basket caseyou are?"Tarasaid before she tilted her head back and laughed.

"Keely are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Phil asked.

"She knows I'm telling the truth," Tara said regarding him for the first time, "Is that right Crazy Keely?"

"Did you tell him about your mother? She was a total loon too she tried to kill herself and now she resides in Shady Hills Asylum." Tara said.

"I–I gotta go." Keely said getting up and leaving the room.

"Keely! Wait…" Phil called after her, got up leaving his stuff behind as he started for the door but Tara blocked his path.

"She's a total Schizo. But who can blame her the crazy gene runs in her family. I guess the nut doesn't fall far from the tree."Tara said.

Phil glared down at the short scantily clad girl in front of him.

"You seriously think that if I want to spend time with Keely these stories your telling are going to stop me?" he demanded.

"Oh I see you're doing this so you can get into her pants. You know Phil she won't put out…"

"It's not about that, and I'm only going to tell you this once you'd better leave that girl alone." Phil said stepping around the girl.

"I don't understand why so many guys want to try to get into her pants when they can fuck someone like me." Tara leaned closed and whispered.

"Well, guys like challanges not free for alls." Phil said walking away and leaving Tara slack jawed.


	2. If you can't leave it be

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

A/N: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one.

"If you can't leave it be you might as well make it bleed"

Phil found Keely in standing in the hallway, crying.

"Keely…are you alright, I can't believe that bitch did that."

"So you're still talking to me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Because your mom is crazy? So what my father isn't the picture of sanity, and neither are my mother and sister. I like you Keely."

"Really," she wiped tears off her face.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." He told her.

"But classes…"

"Please just let's get out of here."

"Okay. My car is out here." She told him as they made their way outside.

"Let's see the town." He said.

"Well, there really isn't much to see. There's the mall, and the downtown area, but the shopping there isn't great."

"What's with the big squeeze bottle in town?"

"Pickford is the Ketchup capital," she said.

"Wow, a famous town. Pretty cool I guess." Phil shrugged.

Keely looked nervous when they approached her car, "Um…look, this used to be my moms car. Her Caddy was her pride and joy. Its kind of old and one would say ugly. But I think it's kind of nice."

It wasn't what Phil had expected a sliver Cadillac; it was in good condition, but a lot older than the cars he'd seen around school.

"It's pretty cool spacious, kind of like the mob guys,"

Keely laughed, Phil loved the sound of her laugh already.

"If Bryce wasn't a police officer, people would probably think I'm selling drugs in this thing."

"Bryce?" Phil asked hoping that wasn't her boyfriend.

"My stepfather." Keely whispered, "My mom remarried a couple of years ago. But that was before..."

Her eyes seemed lighter all of a sudden, vacant as she ran her hand over the hood of the car.

She looked up at him again the look was gone.

"What are you waiting for hop in?" she asked with a smile.

Keely was really beginning to like Phil, she felt like she could trust him in a way she could only trust her younger sister Calliope. Calliope was only fourteen, and she went to a really nice private school in Handsometown. Calli had always been smarter than Keely and their mother saw to it that Calli was getting a good education. Going to school in H.G. Wells after their mother began having trouble was harder on Calli than it had been for Keely.

Calli had a rough go of it being in all the advanced placement classes to begin with so it was decided by Bryce and Mandy that they would send Calli to Handsometown Academy of Math, Science and the Arts. Once Mandy, their mother had been committed, Keely did her best to protect Calli from their stepfather's abuse taking on the brunt of it on herself so her sister could live a somewhat normal and happy life.

Keely chased away her dark thoughts, and focused on the present, there was a cute boy beside her and they were ditching school. She prayed Bryce wouldn't find out, it would be all the worse for her. He'd probably make her stop seeing Phil, and she wasn't even seeing him like that. Apart of her wanted to. That part of her she thought was long gone. That part of her that wasn't afraid of whether boys were looking at her, the part that wanted them to look, the part that tried desperately to remain pretty and keep in touch with the latest fashions.

But she wasn't that girl anymore and boys wanted girls like that. Maybe if she'd meet Phil about three years ago when she was in ninth grade things would be different.

"Keely, how long has it been since you were happy?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to define the term and remember the last time I was truly happy. I don't mean like the false happiness, the contentment that we all learn to fake, I mean really happy."

"I don't know," Keely bit her lip and they drove on in silence for a few minutes.

She found a parking spot easily enough at the mall, and continued to ponder her new friend's question.

"When I was five." She stated plainly.

"That was a real long time ago Keely, are you sure that was the last time."

"Yeah, my dad had taken me and my sister out on the boat, and it was fun, and I remember after we had our baths my mom and dad read a story, and me and Calli just fell asleep in their bed."

"Wow, what happened to your dad?"

"He left,"

"I think it's the general consensus of my family that my father should leave but he won't."

"What does he do to you? Why do you want him gone?"

"He does nothing really, he's just big blundering idiot." Phil told her.

"That's not really a crime. I would give anything if my dad would come back,"

"You don't like your mother's new husband?"

"No," she said flatly offering up none of the emotions surging inside of her, she wanted to tell Phil everything, but she couldn't, he definitely wouldn't want to talk to her then.

"Oh, I really didn't mean to pry,"

"It's okay Phil, I promise." She said.

"The situation is okay or me asking is okay?"

"It's okay to ask me questions we're friends right."

"Yeah," he said looking away.

"Good, let's go in and take a look around it's been ages since I've gone shopping."

* * *

Phil laughed when he went into the present day mall, it only had two stories and there were no aliens in sight, no annoying astronauts selling moon rocks, and most importantly and best of all no alien trip hop blaring from the speakers. Most importantly in Phil's case no armed robotic security guards, which meant that today everything was on a special five finger discount sale.

"I want to show you something." Phil said leading her into a store that was blaring loud rock music.

"How'd I know you'd drag me into Hot Topic." she smirked.

"Okay, if this isn't your scene we can jet but I think it might be." He said.

"I like this store." she said with a hint of indignation in her voice that made Phil laugh.

"So what did you wanna show me?" she asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

He walked over to a wall full of sterling sliver jewelry that was on clearance and cast his gaze back at the clerk who was working she looked about their age and was talking to a boy who'd come out of the back with some records, totally oblivious to what Phil was thinking of doing.

He grabbed a pendant on a sliver chain, the pendant was a pentagram with a periwinkle stone at the center, and he worked it out of the flimsy package as they walked along and slipped into his pocket while Keely was distracted by some gloves with the fingers cut out of them with a chain attached at the wrist.

"Cute..." She said.

"You want them?"

"No, not really, you don't have to buy them."

"I guess I could buy them...I was thinking I should just I don't know make them disappear and then reappear later on your hands."

"You mean like steal them?" she whispered.

"Stealing is such a harsh term. I prefer _acquiring_, it sounds much classier." he told her with a smirk.

"That sounds cool, but if we get caught I'll fry."

"What?"

"My stepdad, he's a cop."

"What?" Phil asked increasingly more alarmed than before.

"Yeah..." Keely said nervously.

"No wonder you don't like him much, police workers around here seem all, "Respect my authority this", "Suck my balls that," and my personal favorite, "Arrive alive don't drink and drive." Phil said.

Keely laughed, "Yeah, it does seem that way. Have you ever been caught? You know acquiring things?"

"No, it's much harder where I come from. So you either have to be really good at it or, you just better not do it at all." Phil said.

"I didn't think it would be too a tough crime to pull off in Kansas."

"We don't have much crime. Our police are a lot tougher, believe me. I've encountered them a couple dozen times. But that was just for trespassing, me and my friends liked to hang out in this old house. It had some really cool stuff in there. It was abandoned a long time ago, the structure was totally falling apart, we didn't care if it fell in on us, and we wanted to learn everything we could about that time and how they lived." Phil revealed, and now that he was here, he was going to enjoy life as an average present day teenager.

After collecting a few items, a Corpse Bride wallet with a clanking chain, gloves for Keely, two necklaces, and some t-shirts (those were harder by the way he had to use the Wizard when Keely wasn't watching to get the tags off them).

"I can't believe you got the t-shirts, everything else was just in a package or on cardboard."

"Well, I know my way around the ink jets." Phil smirked, he wanted to tell her he was from the future not to impress her but so she'd trust him completely.

They walked around for a bit, and Phil swiped more stuff, he was able to hide it in his leather jacket and Keely put some things in her purse. They ate soft pretzels which he paid for and didn't steal and they talked about everything from school to politics, which he didn't think Keely knew much about but of course she surprised him.

"Keely," he began asking her the question he found most difficult.

"Phil, what time is it?" she asked panicked.

"Two forty five why?"

"We need to go pick up my sister now before she takes the bus home." Keely said.

"Alright," Phil said, shrugging he had to ask her before her sister got thrown into the mix.

"Keely, you wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you?"

To his surprise she laughed, and he looked at her utterly confused, and he was becoming more taken with her.

"I'm sorry, no, I don't have a boyfriend. The boys at school think I'm a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak." He told her sincerely.

She blushed, "So what about you, any girlfriend back in Kansas."

"No, I was hardly the type of guy to date." Phil said as they got back into her car.

"Explain..." she said.

"I would rather you learn this now than to find out later, I didn't date girls-"

"Oh so you were...and then Owen oh..."

"No! Keely you misunderstand, I like girls, I slept with them it wasn't ever permanent. No relationships, no commitments, it was one conquest after another."

"I'm caught up here, what's the plan with me? Are you trying to get me to go to bed with you?"

"I don't know what I'm after," he said honestly, "But I know you're not like them, and I know I don't want to hurt you. I haven't made a move yet have I?" he asked.

"No... but for all I know this could all be one big move," she said throwing her car into reverse.

"It isn't, I can assure you that. I like you Keely. I can't say I've really ever said that and meant it."

"Wow, Phil...I like you too. I just didn't think you'd want to do anything more than be friends with someone like me."

"I didn't think you'd want to be interested in being more than friends with a guy like me."

"I think you're pretty nice." she told him, "And since I saw you in class I wanted to be more than friends with you even though I was afraid."

"Were you afraid of me?"

"Not of you. Of boys in general, I don't have the best track record with men," she didn't dare look at him when she said that.

"How come?" He asked.

"I-I...don't want to talk about it..." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to ease off a bit." he told her.

"S-someone hurt me Phil, and it's not a situation I can just get out of. I don't want to drag you into this as much as I'd like for us to start something I know that I'm not going to really want to be physical with you and you seem to be used to that so I'm just going to I don't know... leave it alone. If you still want to be friends we can if you don't I understand."

"Keely, I'm really sorry. If you want to be friends we can be friends I'm cool."

"Okay, good." she tried to force a smile, but Phil knew she was so close to breaking and he hoped he'd be there to help her get put back together again.

They pulled up at a building that looked like one of those churches from Gothic style paintings that Phil had seen in virtual museums and such.

* * *

A loud bell sounded, classes should be ending soon. Keely couldn't wait for Calli to meet Phil, she knew her sister would give her honest opinion on him. Keely drummed the steering wheel with her fingers and finally gave in switching on her CD player the car only had a tape deck but it was functional enough for her to put the adapter in, and Heart blared from her speakers.

She switched to track six on one of their greatest hits albums, and _Alone_ began to play. She'd first heard the song as a little girl and the haunting melody and the powerful voice of Ann Wilson stayed with her.

"Keely...what is this song?" Phil asked, he looked scared, troubled, pensive and excited all at once.

"Alone. It's by a band called Heart. My sister and I totally idolize them." Keely said.

"I've never heard this but I heard this before." Phil looked at her sharply.

"What? That makes a kind of sense that's senseless."

"My dreams..." Phil whispered.

"I've never heard this song, but I've had dreams where it's being played and..." he trailed off frowning making the cutest face.

"You were there." he said.

"What? You dreamed of me before you met me?" she asked.

"Yes, and hearing you play the song, triggered it all. We were in this place, with these huge windows the stars were so bright and you were twirling dancing to the song. You stopped and told me that you wanted to stay with me forever but you couldn't because someone would find out and you didn't want me to get hurt." he told her.

"I don't understand."

"Me either." he said, "This is wierd maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

Keely could swear he was blushing before he could continue things her sister came running up to the car. She pulled open one of the back doors and hopped in, imediately rattling off about the events of the day before noticing Phil.

"Oh, hey...who is this? I didn't know you had any friends who were this cute..." Calli said.

"Phil, I'd like you to meet the enternal chatter box, my younger sister Calliope."

"It's nice to meet you," Phil said.

"Likewise. Okay, we're going to have to have a major talk tonight sis."

"Calli!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Phil and I just met today so don't you go scaring him off."

"Me? Never." Calli laughed and Keely began to drive away from the school.

"She seems harmless to me." Phil said.

"Harmless but annoying you'll learn that pretty soon." Keely told him.

"Can we please, please go by the Smoothie King so I can get a berry banana? And Check out that total hottie Ryan who works front counter." Calli begged.

"Sure whatever, I wasn't planning on going home too soon anyhow." Keely muttered.

"Asshole doesn't start his shift until five."

"She's a regular breath of fresh air isn't she…" Keely said dryly.

"So it's the general consensus that your stepfather is a douche?"

"I think that might be a bit too good for him if you ask me. I just can't wait till w graduate and get the hell out of that house." Calli said.

"She thinks he's going to let her graduate with us next year, she's taken all the courses and stuff. But I doubt he'll let her. I'll probably stick around town until she does graduate though…" Keely said.

"Keely, you don't have to do that. You've put up with far too much when it comes to him–"

"We're here." Keely said pulling into the Smoothie King parking lot.

They went in and got smoothies and then they went down to the park. Calli wandered away from Phil and Keely after giving her sister a suggestive wink. They were sitting on a park bench staring at the huge squeeze bottle making fun of it.

"I really had fun with you today," Keely said looking down at her lap.

"I had fun with you too Keel…" he said.

"I like that."

"I forgot this when I was giving out the spoils of war." He reached in the pocket of his leather jacket and handed her a pentagram pendant with a periwinkle stone at the center.

"Phil, this is really nice. Thanks, I love it."

"You're welcome I didn't know what you would like so I grabbed that it's purple, just like your steering wheel cover. I'm babbling aren't I?"

She smiled, and shifted on the park bench, "Yes, a little."

"I know you said you didn't want to make this into anything but I can't…not you know. It so random and strange that I'd come here and meet you. It feels right you know, in a way nothings been right in a really long time fore me. But I have to ask you out. On a date." Phil said.

"Phil…I really don't know about this…" Keely said.

"I understand if you don't want to you told me that you weren't ready. I'm sorry." He said averting his eyes.

"I really want to Phil but I'm scared." She gently touched his hand.

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know that much, let's try it. When do you want to go out?"

He stared at her intently, "This Friday. The mall, movies, dinner, and hopefully I'll get to kiss you goodnight."

Keely could barely breathe, she wanted him to kiss her desperately, but she was terribly afraid that that male part of him would take over and he too would violate her.

"Am I rushing a bit?"

"No, I'm just falling behind." She whispered staring at his lips.

She glanced around seeing her sister petting a golden retriever that a boy about her age was walking.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm scared but I'm willing to try."

"Alright." Phil said

* * *

He leaned in finally being granted permission to do the thing he'd been thinking about since he'd walked into that classroom. He intended for it to be quick and simple. But it became a tender caress of lips, that she responded to in a way he didn't expect. He broke the kiss so they could breathe and he also wanted to look at her. She was still staring at his mouth.

"Phil…" she whispered.

"Yeah,"

She didn't answer she cupped his face and kissed him again. This kiss was different, it was passionate there was no more disguising their attraction to one another or their obvious chemistry. Before he knew it they were making out on the park bench.

"You know, I hate to interrupt… but I really don't we need to it's getting dark soon I've got seven courses worth of homework to finish." Calli said standing over them.

Phil broke off the kiss and blushed staring up at the girl, she was a lot like Keely in terms of looks. Both were beautiful blonde, Calli was shorter, her hair was longer and her cheek bones and the set of her mouth was different from Keely's.

Calli had a ballsy way about her and it made Phil respect her for it. She was standing there with her arms folded under her chest; she had long ago discarded her school blazer and was just wearing a long white oxford shirt and her plaid school uniform skirt. She was looking every bit the angry school girl.

"Let's get out of here before she blows a gasket." Keely said.

"Yeah, my more is probably wondering what the hell happened to me." Phil said.

Keely drove him home and he kissed her again before getting out the car and going into his house and into the snake pit.

"Phillip James Diffy! What is this I hear about you using foul language in class and then skipping school!" His mother demanded.

"I didn't know any better. And I had to get out of there. I made a friend and she was having a bad day. I had to take care of her." Phil explained.

"Did you take care of her like you did Tiffany? Or like you did Michelle? Or Hannah?" his mother asked.

"This is different." It was the first time he'd defended any of his conquests so she didn't continue.

"Look, I'm too worried to be fighting with you Phil. We're in a new century it's a whole new world for us a chance to start over, and also a bigger risk of messing up and exposing our secret to the world."

"I know that. I wouldn't blow our cover. I got little more sense than that." Phil told her.

"Well, I hope you be more careful. I don't want this girl's father calling me to tell me what you've done to his daughter. No more farmers chasing you with shovels, and you'd better not get anyone pregnant either."

"Again, I've got a little more sense than that. And it's not about scoring with Keely. She's this amazingly sexy girl and I don't even want to go to bed with her!" Phil said.

His mother eyed him curiously.

"I do want to go to bed with her, but I don't just want to you know." Phil said.

"Well, I guess that's a step in the right direction. It'll give you something to focus on while you're grounded this weekend."

"Come on Mom. I've got a date with her on Friday, I can't mess this up."

"I'm sorry, Phil. You skipped school and took off without calling me,"

"Please. I promise I'll be a model citizen for the next couple of weeks." Phil said.

"Try the next few days. I don't think you can go a week without getting into anything or anyone." She said.

"Famous." He said, before turning to run off.

"I mean thank you." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Keely was laughing at her sister's antics as she pushed open the door to the house she'd lived in for years. It hadn't felt the same since her mother had remarried, Keely had been eleven at the time and Calli had been only nine. It was easier for Keely to recollect the days before Bryce had shaken up the foundation of their home.

"I was wondering when the two of you would come strolling in." the living room was dark and Bryce's voice was just as dark and cold enough to send a sheet of ice down Keely's spine.

"Give me a freaking heart attack why don't you? I thought you were supposed to be at the station why are you sulking around here in the dark?" Calli said holding her chest.

Bryce ignored her, "Since when do you go cutting classes, and getting sent to the principal's office?"

Keely froze, she'd never ditched before she didn't know they'd call him.

"I–i-I don't know…" she whispered.

"Calli, don't you have some homework to be getting in?" Bryce demanded rising up from the chair he frequented.

"Why because you want me gone so you can smack my sister around a little bit?" she asked.

"Calli, go okay. I'll be fine."

Calli glared at Bryce before running upstairs.

Bryce walked forward. He was a good deal younger than Mandy, closer to Keely's age than her mother's. He was barely ten years older than her. And he looked much younger. He was well over six feet red hair, turquoise eyes and a light dusting of freckles on his face. There was no denying he was handsome, Keely's mother had been immediately taken with him after he'd given her a parking ticket.

Keely took a deep breath and steeled herself for the verbal assault first he'd tell her what a disappointment she was, and that she was worthless, he go on about how she was probably off in the streets making it with some boy. Then finally her favorite he'd tell her how stupid she was, how she never brought home anything better than B's.

This time Keely didn't cry, his words had no effect. She'd found someone who didn't think she was a worthless stupid tramp.

"You didn't hear me did you?" he asked invading her personal space.

She didn't like being near him at all, because whenever he was around her he had the tendency to hurt her really bad. She backed up against the wall.

"The told me you left school with some kid. A transfer student. Some hoodlum in a leather jacket. Did you let him fuck you? I bet you did. You're just like your mother you know that."

"You don't get to talk about her you're the reason she's in that hospital!" Keely shouted before she could stop herself.

"Finally some fire some bit of a spark there Keely. He must have really given it to you."

"Shut up!" Keely said.

He hit her then, several times so hard and fast she could barely draw breath in between the blows. He was always so careful to avoid her face. He didn't want to leave trace of evidence, it was all about evidence and all she had was circumstantial.

Keely cowered on the floor sobbing until he was satisfied with the way he'd beat her. She was bleeding from the lip, she'd somehow bumped her mouth when she'd fallen. If she was bleeding internally and it was coming from the mouth that was never good. It hadn't happened before, and who's to say it wouldn't. it seemed the beatings were getting worse and more frequent for little things like leaving dishes in the dishwasher something so trivial.

"I gotta go to work, wash those close and when I get home you'd better have something cooked girl." With that he was gone.

Keely got up and did what he said, she pretended everything was okay with Calli it was a game they played. Sometimes she knew Calli could hear her screaming in the other room. At first Calli had wanted to help, she'd even challenged Bryce and Keely had pleaded for her sister's silence in exchange for Bryce's undivided attention. Bryce wouldn't lay a hand on Calli and she would keep her mouth shut, it seemed like a fair trade to Keely if it meant keeping her sister safe.

They never talked about the beatings or everything that went along with them, not for Calli's lack of trying though. It was a discussion that Keely didn't want to have and she prayed she'd never have to talk about it with Phil.

Keely was still awake long past midnight lying there thinking about Phil. She sighed when she heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs; she prayed Bryce wouldn't be stopping by her room tonight. Her ribs hurt enough from the beating this afternoon she didn't need any more pains.

Slowly but surely he edged her door open. She saw his blue eyes glinting in the dim light of the moon that shined through her bedroom window. He took off his police uniform staring right at her. She shut her eyes tight as he made his way over to her bed. A rush of cool air hit her when he yanked back her blankets the cold only replaced by his hot skin against hers.

She lay silent and still while he took what he wanted violently invading her body. It was better not to fight. It hurt a lot less when she didn't fight, when she didn't move and tried not to even breathe. She heard him leave and she violently snatched her night gown off the floor.

She wished that someone would help make the nightmare end for her, she dreamed of her and Calli just running away, but she knew he'd find them and she'd have hell to pay. She shut her eyes tightly and she could see Phil in her mind, his smile, his voice his hand on her face. If he knew that she'd been touched like this he'd never want her then. She debated telling him, he indeed had a right to know everything before starting with her.

Her mind wrestled with the idea before she became so exhausted all she could do was close her eyes and fall into a sleep so deep she had to be nearly shaken out of it.


	3. I’m a little bit high,

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

**A/N**: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one.

"I'm a little bit high, and you're a little bit shy"

"Keely wake up!"

Keely mumbled and thrashed in her sleep, as much as she'd like to she really couldn't wake up.

"Keely, he's going to come in and get you if you're not up soon." Calli's voice floated toward Keely.

She could hear her sister and feel her shaking her shoulders which kind of hurt a bit, she just couldn't do anything about it. Finally, the dream state released its hold on her and she opened her eyes she found her sister staring at her with wide frightened blue eyes.

"That was uber weird; I hope it never happens again. You've never been that hard to wake up, you really scared me." Calli said.

"I'm fine."

"I really thought he'd killed you or something..." Calli whispered.

"Really I'm fine; I think I scared myself too there. I couldn't wake up. I could hear you and feel you shaking my shoulders." Keely told her.

"That's majorly creepy. How late were you up last night? I heard him come into your room..." Calli trailed off.

"Late, I took awhile to go to sleep after..." Keely whispered looking away.

"I'm sorry Keely."

"It's not your fault Calli, it's just they way things are." Keely said.

"I know, but you don't deserve this Keely."

"It's fine Calli," Keely said getting up and going on the bathroom that adjoined their bedrooms. Keely groaned looking at her reflection in the mirror and not at all liking the unkempt girl she saw staring back at her with limp hair and tired green eyes.

She went down after laying out clothes for the day and made breakfast. At seven Bryce drags himself into the kitchen looking just as tired as she felt; she whispered a good morning without even looking at him as she put eggs and bacon on his plate.

She can feel his eyes on her; it makes her uncomfortable and most of all angry.

"You'd better put on some sleeves today," he said referring to the bruises on her arms.

"You don't want anyone to see your handiwork do you?" Calli asked as she came and took her seat at the table.

The glare he sends her is enough to make Keely's blood run cold, and it even made Calli flinch.

"I'm going up to get ready for school," Keely says desperate for a reason to get away from him.

"I'm going to be at the station all day but I want you girls back in this house right after school." Bryce said.

"Right after school?" Keely asked, she had designs on seeing Phil after school.

"Yes,"

"I was thinking of going to the spirit rally after school," Keely said.

"Fine, make sure Calli tags along."

Keely went up to shower and dress. She would have liked to been about to wash his dried sweat from her body and scrub away every trace that he'd ever been inside her right after he was through with her. But he didn't like for her to shower after that, she'd gotten severe beatings for doing so. She had to take all of her showers between six AM and ten PM.

Keely exhaled deeply as the water ran over her bruised skin drenching her washing away how dirty tired and used she felt. Her thoughts began to drift as she shifted the soapy sponge in her hand, and began to lightly trace it over her battered skin. Her mind went directly to Phil; she figured he'd probably be taking a shower about now. She blushed at the thought of him naked and wet under a violent spray of hot water in an attempt to wake up. Her thoughts turned even more graphic, sex was something she's hadn't thought about not since she first started going through puberty and realized boys were different from girls. Her first molestation wasn't even Bryce, it was her Uncle Ford. Technically, he wasn't really an uncle he was just some guy down on his luck that had been living with her Grandma Norma Jean.

He'd never done to her what Bryce had done; she'd only been nine at the time she and her sister would have to spend the days in the summer and Grandma Norma Jean's house. Keely's grandmother had a tendency to want to go BINGO in the afternoons and she left Keely and Calli with Ford. Calli usually went next door to play with her friend Brooke. Keely would usually stay in fascinated by the storybooks her grandmother kept in the library, and not being a very proficent reader she would have Ford read her the stories.

It started out innocently enough, Keely was craving anything that resembled fatherly affection, Ford would hug her and let her sit on his lap. Sometimes he'd kiss her on the cheek, and Keely would be so happy. Later it progressed to where he was kissing her on the mouth and his touching became more intimate, Keely was old enough to know that it was wrong. She had been too ashamed to tell anyone, because a part of her liked the affection he gave her and she didn't want to lose it. The other part which knew that the whole thing wasn't right was terrified of the feelings awakening her body. She hadn't understood why he'd want to touch her there just that it wasn't right.

She finally ended up giving in and tell her grandmother, who surprisingly believed her story. She kicked Ford out of the house and pressed charges on him, he skipped town and Keely never saw him again. She found boys at school to be the same way when she started seventh grade at H.G. Wells, long before everything really got shot to hell when she was a real girl into the whole make up and perfume scene. She realized she was changing outside and inside too and they were all drawn to that change, and it both intrigued and scared her. When Bryce began showing similar interest in her Keely began to think that all men were the same, she was older then and she understood what they were after.

She bathed quickly and shut off the water, she didn't want to think long about the past, everything she'd been through was giving her new doubts about Phil. Maybe he wouldn't turn out to be like them. She really liked him, if he hurt her too... She could barely stand the thought but she admitted to herself that it was a possibility, despite how she felt about him she barely knew him she still couldn't trust him so completely. And yet she did trust him, with everything in her.

* * *

Phil woke up yet again to the sound of his mother shouting at him from downstairs, he'd had another dream about Keely. Different from the other ones it was verging more on porno than mysterious romance. This didn't bother him too much he intended to take things slowly with Keely no matter what kind of dreams he was having and in turn unravel the mystery of the dreams themselves.

He showered and dressed actually looking forward to going back to that lame ass school, just so he could see Keely. She was a mystery to him just like the dreams. She seemed so sad, it made him hurt to think about someone laying a hand on her. He really hoped she didn't mean that someone took advantage of her sexuality when she said that she'd been hurt. It would surely explain her hesitance.

He sighed, it was all so confusing. He had to proceed with such caution the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. But kissing her had awakened feelings he didn't know he could feel. He'd felt desire before, and passion, but kissing Keely was something else.

He lingered in the bathroom fighting down a case of nerves what if she changed her mind and balked on her their date this weekend? The temptation to smoke the pot he had brought with him from the future was killing him, but with eight hours of school looming ahead of him he needed a clear head to stay out of trouble.

He went back in his room and hid the baggie and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his backpack and made his way down for breakfast, he discovered his mother was cooking the old fashioned way she was dropping sausage in the toaster.

"Phil, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked cheerily.

Phil knew the sausage didn't belong in the toaster nor did the eggs belong on top of the microwave.

"I'll just spray myself a bagel," he responded.

"Oh okay." She said going back to work.

The microwave beeped just as Pim came downstairs, like always she was dressed for success in a high collared shirt and a navy blue knee length denim skirt with sneakers. Her make up was subdued and she never took any risks with her color in her wardrobe. Phil on the other hand was wearing a yellow hoodie with a bright green Element t-shirt that he'd acquired the day before with ripped jeans that his mother had bought the day before as well.

"Look who's alive this morning." Pim said.

Phil made an obscene gesture and sprayed himself a bagel as his father entered the kitchen sooty, and stricken looking.

"I think I blew another valve on that Time Engine it'll take weeks before I can figure out how to re-calibrate it properly." He said taking a seat at the table defeated.

"So, we'll be here for awhile?" Phil asked smearing a generous amount of jelly on his bagel.

"We're going to be here six months at least so many other things need work on that thing I hardly know where to begin." Lloyd Diffy sighed defeated.

"Oh well," Phil found it hard to hide his excitement at the prospect of staying.

"That long? Lloyd I thought you would have it fixed in a few weeks time."

"Barb, I'm doing the best I can." His father complained.

Phil braced himself for a bickering session.

His parents were arguing all the time now it seemed. They fought in the future too but not several times a day. Phil had heard them yelling last night out in the garage. He knew his mother regretted marrying his father. She'd fallen for him because was a free spirit but it turned out that being a fun loving party guy wasn't exactly husband material. His father never took anything seriously nor worked to the height of his potential in anything, it was a wonder the Time Travel trip didn't get them stuck in Jurassic Park or something they'd surely be up shit creek then.

"Later, dudes. I'm vapor." Phil said downing his glass of juice.

"Phil, remember no more trouble at school or you can't take out Keely this weekend." His mother reminded him.

"I know Ma." He said pulling his backpack on his shoulders.

"Who's this Keely?" His father asked.

"I met a girl." He said simply.

"I think he's quite taken with her." His mother beamed.

"So you found another bimbo this quickly?" Pim asked.

"Pim…" Their father admonished.

"Keely is not a bimbo, she's a nice girl. And I'd appreciate if you'd just lay off my personal life."

"She probably won't be so nice when you get done wrecking her reputation. Besides, you hardly keep your score card personal." Pim said dryly as she sprayed herself a doughnut.

"Where'd you meet this girl?"

"Technically I met her in the Vice Principal's office. But she was in that class I got kicked out of." Phil explained.

"You got kicked out of class on the first day?" Lloyd demanded to know.

"Lloyd, I've taken care of it you hardly take interest in the children as it was, is, will be back home. Don't bother starting now." Barb bit out.

His parents sniped back and forth and Phil decided to make his exit Pim snuck out with him.

"I wish he'd hurry up and fix the Time Machine and get back to work with him hanging around they seem to be fighting more than ever." Pim said.

Phil agreed, back home his father spent far too much time working. He was an Executive Engineer at Wizard Tech, the company that made and manufactured Wizards. It was highly paying position that required him to sit at a desk all day and conduct Trans- Universal business calls all day making more a day than executives in this time would make in a year. Wizards were like cell phones, IPod's, and computers all in one, but still so much more sophisticated than that. Just about everyone owned one.

Phil smoked a cigarette on the way to the bus stop.

"Those things will kill ya you know." Pim pointed out as they waited, they'd left a whole twenty minutes early.

"They cured the big C remember." Phil told her.

"Not in this century." Pim said.

"Whatever." He took another long drag before tossing it and digging in his back pack for candy.

"Do you think they'll get a divorce?" Pim asked.

"I don't know."

"A part of me really wants them too neither of them are happy, but I don't want to see them apart it'll be weird." Pim said.

"Like this isn't weird. We take a bus to school that rolls on the ground. Hell we go to school. If that isn't weird I don't know what is."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, when a familiar car came rolling down the street. Phil's heart was about the beat out of his chest, it was Keely.

She pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Hey, need a ride?" Calli asked hanging out of the passenger side window.

"Sure." Phil smirked.

Calli pushed open the front door and climbed over into the back seat.

"Calli you little monkey why do you have to climb over every ting like it's the zoo or something." Keely chastised, always the quintessence of an older sister.

"Hey Phil…" Keely said smiling, he could tell it was a genuine smile.

"What's up Keels." He smiled.

"Hey…you…" Keely said to Pim who was standing there watching with interest.

"Keely, Calli, this is my sister Pim. Pim these are Keely and Calli."

"Together we're the Teslow girls!" Calli chorused from the backseat.

"Hi…" Pim said.

* * *

"You can ride with us you know Pim. I'm not going to like drive us into a lake or anything." Keely said once Phil had gotten into the car.

"I don't want to impose." She said.

"Come on get in. Imposing on people is fun." Calli said.

"It's what she does best." Keely agreed and Pim got in.

Keely acknowledged immediately that Pim and Phil were vastly different. They didn't even look alike. Pim was fair skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes, Phil had a dark healthy looking tan, dark eyes and dark hair. Pim seemed much more reserved than her brother and far more uptight.

"Do you go to H.G Wells?" Pim asked Calli.

"Nope, I go to Handsome Town Academy. And I have to dress like a bad Britney Spears video." Calli said.

"Oh," Pim said.

"What year are you?" Calli asked.

"Freshman."

"I'm a freshman too but I take the junior curriculum."

"They let you do that." Pim said.

Keely could have laughed at the amazement in her voice, Phil most certainly did.

He looked so sexy today, different style of clothes than the day before. She like the idea that he could switch his style up. His lips curved into a smirk, Keely did what she could to concentrate on the road, she wanted to kiss him again.

"She's getting turned on over classes listen at her." Phil said as Keely drove to Calli's school.

"Phillip, not everyone is an educational not-wit like yourself." Pim said.

* * *

"Whatever, Pim." Phil said, he could do just as well as she did in school and probably better if he applied himself but that was going to change he decided.

His mother had made him a promise that he could get his present day driver's license and a car of his own if he kept his grades up and his nose clean. He had a hover car license in the future which was about damn useless here and his own hover car. Well at least until his mother snatched the keys away about a month ago along with his license.

They let Calli off at her school and made their way around to H.G. Wells, where Pim got out and promptly thanked Keely from the ride. Leaving Keely and Phil in the car. Phil looked around at other students loitering at their cars in the parking lot.

"So…" Phil said nervous about how to begin.

Keely was gazing out of the window at a blonde girl in a pink dress walking hand in hand with a boy in a football jersey.

"Phil, there are things you should know about me…" Keely began.

"Like what…" he asked, staring at her lips.

"i–I…" she faltered.

"Keely, I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about _anything_." He said putting an arm around her.

"Anything?" she gulped.

"I want to be there for you." Phil said.

"I really want to tell you." She whispered.

"You don't have to now…if you don't want to." Phil told her, "But whatever it is it won't make me feel any different about you."

"You won't?" she asked.

"No, I'll still think you are the sweetest, nicest, sexiest girl I've ever met." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Phil, I know I should tell you but it's hard for me." Keely said looking up into his eyes.

"You'll come to trust me with your secrets Keely in time." He said, "Is this about the guy who hurt you?"

Phil frowned when a frightened expression fitted across her face.

"Does he still hurt you?"

"Sometimes…Phil, I really don't think I want to play twenty questions."

"Alright," he resigned to let her bring it up on her own time though he was extremely worried and extremely pissed off that anyone would dare hurt her.

She put her arms around his neck and he just held her. It felt good, he didn't know why he was so fiercely protective of this girl he hardly knew. Whatever the reason was he had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't protect her nobody would.

He slid his arms around her back feeling exactly how small framed she really was it made him want to protect her all the more. She flinched pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My sister and I were wrestling last night, and I got a little banged up falling off the bed, just a couple of bruises that's all." She said forcing a smile and looking down at the sliver of seat between them.

He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, he could see tears shining in hers.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Phil…" she whispered.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth, he wanted to barge in guns blazing and kill whoever was keeping this pretty girl in pain a so not scare her played along with this little lie of hers.

"Why pray tell were you and your sister wrestling on a bed? And most importantly why didn't you call me? I most certainly would have refereed."

Keely blushed, "Didn't have your number."

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night." He told her.

"You are?"

"Hell yeah. I'll be out on a date with a gorgeous girl and hopefully unraveling her mysteries." He said.

* * *

Keely wanted to kiss him so badly, his brown eyes ere burning into her green ones, and it was like she was seeing his soul through them. She could see the want in them but it was overshadowed by his concern for her. She had been wrong about him wanting to give up her when he found out. So the focus was no longer on tell him but keeping him out of it once he knew.

She sighed and decided to save those thoughts for another day, it was almost time to head to class and she hadn't even kissed him yet. She felt that tingle of excitement in her body. It had been so long since she looked forward to anything, for the longest time her existence was the same old same cycle of never ending pain and tears.

She leaned in giving into temptation and crashing her lips upon his. The kiss deepened effortlessly and they were making out in her car. The bell rang minutes into the kisses and they reluctantly pulled apart to go to class.

The day was a blur for Keely it turned out that Phil was in a lot of her classes, and she even had gym with Pim. Which was a freaky coincidence because that rhymed and Keely hated gym but she would rather that than wood shop for a class credit. Being benched during the volley ball match gave Keely a chance to get to know Pim. She seemed like a nice girl too much of a perfectionist. She'd been benched because she didn't know how to play volleyball and the younger girl had been upset about that. Pim seemed like one those people who had to get everything right.

Keely spent lunch with Phil out in the courtyard, he held her hand and they lay on the grass outside talking leaving their lunches half eaten for the ants. And the best part was Tara Schrader hadn't bothered her all day. For that she was eternally grateful.

* * *

Phil didn't exactly have the best day. He ended up taking English from a very eccentric redheaded woman in a class full of jocks and cheerleaders. Unfortunately or fortunately Owen wasn't in that class. Had he been there he would have at least warned Phil about Seth Wassumer. Captain of the Varsity Everything Team and Supreme Overlord of freaky English lady's class.

Phil had taken a seat away from the huddled masses and over in the corner and was quietly working o the assignment in the text book when Seth came sauntering over telling him he needed permission to sit in the corner. An argument ensued, and let's just say Phil wouldn't be invited over to Seth's house for tea and cakes any time soon. Not that he gave a damn.

He found gym class a hot and sweaty waste of time, who gives a shit about climbing a rope in two minutes? Lunch with Keely was amazing though they talked and kissed she was beginning to open up to him. That was worth facing any self important jocks or doing stupid rope tricks.

Mercifully the school day ended, and he spent another afternoon in Keely's company. Calli decided to show Pim around the Pickford Library while Phil and Keely just rode around town seeing the sights.

Finally, Keely said it was time for her to go home. Phil noticed she seemed very sad about it, and it wasn't just because she enjoyed spending so much time with him. He realized something was wrong there in her home really wrong.

She dropped Phil and Pim off at their house, much to Phil's chagrin his mother was out front gardening or more accurately completely excavating the grounds on the front of the house. He reluctantly introduced his mother to the sisters. He could tell she took an instant liking to them, and they seemed to take to her as well.

"I can't wait till tomorrow night…" Phil told Keely as he slipped an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Me either." Keely said.

He kissed her passionately right there in front of his mother who laughed and resumed digging up the ground. Keely found Phil's mother to be a strange yet highly intelligent woman, the way she spoke made Keely take notice of her instantly, the woman was definitely not a pretty face. She was nice to Keely and her sister and it wasn't the fake kind of nice either.

"Beautiful," Phil whispered moving strands of Keely's blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself." She told him, it was still unbelievable that she Keely Teslow the shy mouse from the music room had a boyfriend, especially one so hot and outspoken.

He pressed a sly kiss to her collarbone and pulled her around the side of the house, Calli and Pim were questioning Mrs. Diffy about what plants she was throwing into the gaping holes in the ground.

Keely shuddered at the feel of his hot mouth against her skin; no one had done that before. It was a bit scary and intense but she felt safer with him than anyone else, he took his lips away and gazed up at her with a passion drunk expression on his face.

"I want to know everything about you Keel…tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." He whispered, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to stare at his lips or his eyes, his eyes were shining with sincerity, and his lips were red and swollen from the rough kisses they'd just shared.

She bit her lip, she knew she really should tell him but this wasn't the ideal venue for the talk.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," she whispered sliding out of his embrace and walking backwards to her car she couldn't take her eyes off him she was falling to far too fast but she knew he'd catch her before she hit the ground.

"Bye Keels." Phil called, smirking from where he stood.

"Later Philly-Willy," she said.

"Hey! That stays between us. Okay?" he said indignantly.

Oh, he was so cute.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Diffy."

"Likewise Keely. And call me Barbara, Mrs. Diffy is my mother in law."

"Okay, check ya later Phil, see you tomorrow Pim. It was nice meeting you too Barbara," Calli called as they made their way to Keely's car.

"Do you wanna stop by and see Grandma?" Calli asked, Grandma Norma Jean lived on the same street as Phil.

"Sure," Keely said.

Visiting her grandmother was the usual, a trip and half. Her grandmother was a funny, gray haired lady, who loved to gamble and tell stories. She loved Keely and Calli fiercely, she had tried to get custody of them after Mandy had been committed but she couldn't because of the whole thing with Ford the courts wouldn't allow her to take them, much to the disgust of the girls and of Bryce. They were allowed to see her anytime they liked she lived so close by.

They got home at a little after five, the pep rally ended probably ended around three thirty or four. Keely expected a few, "Where the hell you been's" from Bryce but they found no one was home thankfully. Keely did her home work made dinner, ate and watched a little TV before heading to bed, she was nervous about her date with Phil. And even more nervous about Bryce finding out someone in town was bound t tell him she was seeing a boy. She didn't want Phil to get hurt. She needed an excuse to get out of the house, she'd probably tell Bryce she was taking her sister to the mall and instead drop off to hang out with Pim and go out with Phil.

She rifled through her wardrobe she had nothing cute or sexy to wear on a date and the bruises on her arms hadn't gone away, tank tops were definitely out of the question. She would probably borrow something from Calli who actually owned nice things.

* * *

School was a lot easier for Phil on Friday not even Seth's annoying presence could bring him down. He was still nervous as hell and he didn't know why Keely was practically his girlfriend anyways. They kissed held hands; she'd even met his mother for crying out loud. Why in the hell was he afraid of dinner and a movie? He questioned himself when he was alone in his room getting dressed for his date with Keely.

He was half way between freaking out and over the moon ecstatic about the whole thing. He was so scared he was going to blow it. He sat in the bathroom on the sink staring at the baggie in his hand. He really didn't want to show up high o his first day with Keely, but he didn't know any other way to relax. He lit up there in the bathroom like always; he was dressed and ready for his date although it would be an hour before she was to come over.

He toked back on the best ganja from the future, daydreaming about the girl who made his blood run hot in the best way ever. He wondered what she'd think about him doing this or him being from the future for that matter. He decided he was going to tell her tonight, he'd known her only three days and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Seriously, and it wasn't the weed either.

He put out the joint deciding to save the rest of the roach for later. He sat there in his mellow place until Pim came pounding on the door.

"Phil! Keely's here."

Crap! How could she have gotten here so fast did he waste a whole hour dreaming about her? He checked his watch he did.

"Fucking idiot." He cursed himself as he desperately tried to fan the scent of marijuana out of the bathroom window.

He collected himself and sprayed some cologne and made his way downstairs.

She stood there in the living room chatting with his mother; he had passed Calli on her way upstairs to Pim's room. Time seemed to slow down as he took her in. She was wearing a pink camisole a short denim mini skirt with a purple shrug thing over it and the necklace he'd given her. It was the first he'd seen of her legs, they looked like polished ivory and smooth as silk. His hungry gaze spent back up her pretty face, her green eyes accentuated by the purple eye shadow she wore her lips painted a luscious shade of pink. It was taking all of his control not the sprint over and capture them in a deep searing kiss. And her hair was curly and it hung in silky waves down her back. She was beautiful before but now she was gorgeous.

He strode over a goofy smile on his face; it was there long before he'd smoked out honest. His mother saw him approach and smiled before making her way into the kitchen.

"Phil, you look great." She said.

"You look edible," he said kissing her cheek.

"Phil…" she whispered blushing and giggling.

"I'm sorry that was extremely forward." He said the joint hadn't helped at all he was still nervous as hell and a little bit high.

"It's okay Phil, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me run up and get my jacket." He told her.

"Okay… take your time."

"You can come up if you want it'll only take a second."

"Nah you go ahead, these shoes don't do too good when I have to climb the stairs." She told him.

He laughed and walked up, Pim was standing in the hall.

"Phil are you stoned?" she asked.

"No…" he said.

"You were smoking in the bathroom again you left the window open and it smells like weed in there. If mom and dad find out they'll make you stop seeing Keely." Pim said.

"They won't find out unless you tell them." He said pushing past her.

"Phil, you can't continue to do this to yourself. It's more than you you'll hurt if you keep this up. I know you really like Keely more than any of the other girls you've had. If she finds out she might break up with you." Pim said.

Phil had considered this himself. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll quit." He said stepping into his room.

"Good that means I don't have to tell mom and dad." Pim said.

"See you later Pim. Have fun."

"You too Philly-Willy." Pim smirked darting into her room.

Phil made his way downstairs were Keely was waiting.

"Sorry that took so long Pim cornered me in the hall. You know how that is."

"Yeah, sisters."

"Let's get going I'm starving." He said.

"Me too, I could eat horse."

"Radish!" his mother screamed from the kitchen.

She must have the Food500Yummilizer set to voice activation while she was making dinner.

Keely eyed the kitchen curiously and Phil covered quickly, "She just thought of the secret ingredient for Granny D's chicken pot pie."

"Oh okay," she said.

Phil was eager to leave the house behind and start the date.


	4. Screaming out the window at the stars

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

**A/N**: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one.

"Screaming out the window at the stars"

Keely enjoyed a nice romantic comedy with Phil and a dinner that was interesting to say the least. He seemed different, she couldn't put her finger on what it was but he was most certainly a little off. He would laugh at weird intervals, and he knocked his glass off the table about eight times.

"Keely, I'm sorry this hasn't been the most perfect evening. It's my fault, you gave me a chance and I blew it." He said looking down at his napkin.

"Phil, the evenings been great. You haven't blown anything with me." She said placing her hand on top of his, "This restaurant is lovely, I can't believe you went all out like this for me."

"I'd do anything for you." He said.

"Phil, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said, feeling her heart skip a beat.

There came a surging of hope inside her a warmth that reminded her of drinking her mom's hot cocoa after skiing with her parents as a little girl.

"I mean it Keely. God, I think I'm falling in love with you." He said.

Keely was shocked to say the least.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing that thing again where my mouth moves to fast to keep up with my brain." He said, before muttering something about, "smoking that stuff" under his breath.

"Oh…" Keely said waiting for her panic to set in, when it didn't she responded with exactly how she felt, "I might just be falling for you too Phil Diffy."

"K–Keely…" he whispered drawing her name out so that it almost sounded like a prayer.

She shivered the look in his eyes was nearly too much, his dilated pupils from the start of the evening had returned to normal. He was so stunning the sparkle in his eyes, the way he bit his lip when he was pensive, and the way he said her name.

"Phil, you didn't have to go all out to night this place is pretty fancy… and expensive…really you shouldn't have." she said changing the subject she was flushed and he was still staring at her.

"Please, Keel you deserve this and more. Though I might be a total line stepping, law disregarding, klepto, I've got plenty of money and I'd like nothing more than to spend it all on you." Phil told her.

"I'd rather just have you spend all your time with me." She said.

"Don't worry, I fully intend on doing that too." Phil said, "What do ya say we get out of here?"

"Okay…" Keely whispered hoping the evening wasn't coming to a close.

Phil paid for the check and tipped the waiter who'd came and brought him a different unshattered glass several times very generously and they left the restaurant.

They drove around for a bit, "I love that field over there by the windmills. I never really understood why Pickford would need one but it's really pretty. With the moon hanging over it. Sometimes I go out there at night and sit there. I sneak out and drive there when he thinks I'm asleep." Keely revealed.

"Show it to me." He said.

He could have commanded her to do just about anything at that point.

She pulled over and parked in a gravel driveway, belonging to some old guy who died way on back but they still haven't torn down the beautiful but rickety two story house he lived in down. It was right next to the field, the old guy was some sort of farmer or something, Keely didn't know the details but that didn't matter. What mattered was she was going to show Phil her favorite place in the world.

They got out he opened her door for her like he always did and took her hand and they walked out into the field of sunflowers. It was dark but the moon was a fairly decent source of light and boy did it create a mood.

"You were right Keel, this place is amazing." He spun her around she giggled dizzy, not from the spin from him.

He pulled her back close to his body she was still wobbly from his complicated spin move. He dipped her it was all Fred Austere and Ginger Rogers. He kissed her hard, as he righted their positions.

"Phil," she whispered, "Where did you learn how to do all that?"

"My mom taught me how to dance when I was twelve, she's big into those old black and white dance pictures." He said.

She was taken aback by the fact that he used the term,_ pictures_ to describe a movie. Just when she thought he couldn't shock her anymore he really pulled out the stops.

"Wow…"Was really all she could come up with.

"I like the way the moonlight shines your hair, not that it doesn't nearly sparkle on it's on but it's a different kind of light, it moves me. You move me though Keely. I've done just about everything there is to be done, I've been everywhere. I've traveled space for crying out loud, but I've never felt like this. I've never seen a night like this and I've never met a girl like you." Phil said.

"I've never met a boy like you Phil…" she said before rewinding his statement in her mind, "Traveled space? What are you saying Phil." Keely asked.

"Yeah, I've traveled time and space. Keely, I'm not from around here that's what I'm saying." He said.

"Oh holy…" she said moving a few paces away and staring at him, "Where are you from?"

She was just waiting for him to say some stupid crap out being from outer space, and sending all her romantic fantasies about this perfect guy crashing to hell.

"I'm from the future, Keel. The year 2124 to be exact." Phil told her.

"What the…" she breathed stumbling even further away from him, "I knew this was too good to be true you're some total whack job aren't you. I should have known. I should have fucking known."

"Keely, don't go." He said pleadingly.

"Phil, this is crazy. Verging on total insanity, now either you're playing a horrible joke on me or you're so far removed from reality that you would need time travel to find your way back." She said spinning around.

"I'm not crazy, and I'm not lying. I can prove I'm from the future will you let me?" he asked.

"Phil, I can't stand here and listen at this bullshit another minute. You know, I knew the second you starting talking to me I knew you must be crazy. Out of all the girls in the world why me?" she asked sobs catching in her throat.

"You're special Keely, and I know I'm not near good enough for you, but if I'm any kind of crazy I'm crazy on you Keely." Phil smirked.

"You listened to them?" she asked perking up at the Heart reference.

"Yes. Every song, including the one you like. I found them on my Wizard."

"A what now? Here we go with this future talk right?" Keely said.

"My Wizard." He exclaimed reaching in the pocket of his leather jacket he drew out a bag of dried grass that Keely realized must have been marijuana.

"You're high? You know I can over look this whole future thing, because you're stoned out of your mind and you don't know what you're saying." Keely said.

"I'm not stoned, why does everyone keep asking me that! I smoked out a little bit more than an hour before you came not even half of a half of a roach." Phil said putting the baggie back into his inside pocket and drawing out what looked to Keely like a remote.

"I can prove to you I'm from the future. Come here."

"You're going to prove to me you're from the future with a remote?" she asked, "I'm not coming over there thank you very much I think I'll stay right here."

"Fine." He said extending the remote in his and aiming it at her car.

Much to her shock a greenish colored beam shot from the device and it turned her car into a candy pink.

She stared at her car in shock, it was beautiful, but she hadn't time to think about how pretty the paint was she was too caught up on how it got there.

"What did you do to my car?" she asked.

"I just changed the color of the paint using my Wizard." He said calmly as if he were reading the paper, "I can change it back if you want."

"It's fine." She snapped she softened a bit, "How did you do that to my car I know you have your Wizardry thingy but I don't understand how that little remote turned my car pink by you just aiming at it."

"It's all complex quantum mechanics," he began.

"That's math right?" she asked.

"Physics, actually." He smirked.

"Okay,"

"This really smart guy will invent and patent this all in one everything device in the year 2030, I cannot tell you his name or much else about him for the sake of changing the future. But I can tell you that I changed the molecular structure of the paint on your car."

"Okay…I still need more proof, I'm still not sold on the fact that you're from the future. I'm beginning to think my first hunch was right that you're an alien." Keely said taking a cautious step toward him.

"Keely, Keely, Keely I am not an alien. I'll let you in a secret, if you ever get close to an alien but I doubt you will. They won't make their presence known in the universe for another like eighty years. You can always tell by their heartbeat. They can look like any other ordinary human if they do so chose. But their hearts always give them away."

"What does it sound like?" she asked completely taken in again by his eyes, she still wasn't sure she believe him but she knew she trusted him still with her life.

They moved closer to each other until he was standing right in front of her.

"For starters, it's not located here." He put a hand over her heart, she wasn't even bothered by the idea of him touching her breast, it wasn't exactly titillating either but it wasn't terrifying.

She could hear the beat of her heart and feel his pulse race through the palm of his hand, the beats seemed to sync up. She looked at him with hooded eyes, she believed.

"It doesn't beat, it kind of blips a little bit making a very unattractive hospital noise." He told her.

"So let's say I believe you, you're from the future. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Our Time Machine broke down, because big dummy went and bought it at a crappy Used Time Machine dealer just because the guy had a water slide." Phil said with a scowl.

Keely laughed, for the first time since his whole confession blunder.

"For the first time ever, I think I'm glad he's so oblivious, if he had any sense he would never have rented it from there and I wouldn't have met you. My life wouldn't be complete."

"Phil…you're the sweetest alien I've ever met." Keely giggled, she knew he wasn't an alien _now_.

He laughed, "I don't think he'll ever fix it. And I really don't want him to. I want to stay here in this time with you." He said with such conviction, she shuddered.

"You would give up your home everything you know and love to be with me here?"

"In a heartbeat." He whispered leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

They talked for a long time about him being from the future; Phil knew she still wasn't convinced so he ran every conceivable application on the Wizard showing her nearly everything it could do.

"We have tons of other future gadgets. We have spray food that comes out of a can. Whatever you'd want to eat spray it a bam! There it is." Phil said.

"Wow…are you kidding me?"

"You should know that by now." He said.

"I do, and I love your honesty. What made you want to tell me all this?"

"When I looked in your eyes that first day, I knew I could trust you with my secret. With my very life. If this gets out who knows what will happen–"

"You don't have to ask. I'll protect your secret till the day I die." Keely said, "Which might actually be sooner than later."

"What?" he asked, "Are you sick?"

"No…remember when I said that someone hurts me sometimes?"

"Yeah,"

"That someone it's my step dad," Keely averted her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest, they were sitting in the low part of the grass that looked like it hadn't been mowed in ages.

"I kind of figured that. The bastard. Was he the one who bruised your ribs?" he asked.

"How'd you know they were bruised?"

"Wizard has an x-ray function I got you when you weren't looking after math."

"Oh…Phil, I've never told anyone this. Promise me you'll keep my secret safe too, and I'll tell you everything. You should know before you decide to get involved with me." Keely said.

He took off his jacket and put it around her trembling shoulders, she wouldn't look at him. He knew she wasn't trembling from the slightly chilly Autumn air. She was crying and that upset Phil more than anything.

"I'll try but I really want to keep you safe Keels. I want to kill that jerk for thinking that he can hurt you and get away with it." Phil said.

"Phil, I don't want you to get involved in this, it's my fight." She whispered fervently with such strong conviction, her voice breaking his heartbreaking along with it.

"I can't make that promise. This isn't a fair fight and you know it. I don't care how much feminism has advanced, it's not fair for some guy to pick a girl it's not right and I won't stand for it. I might not have had the best relationships with girls where I come from but I sure as hell didn't hit them." Phil said hotly.

"Phil…it's still my fight, my problem, my life. Being hurt and jerked around by men has been the constant in the whole of my life. It seems pain is the only thing I know better than myself."

"I want you to know that I'd die before I become one of those guys that hurt you." Phil said.

"I know, and I already love you so much for it. Because you saw me when I was invisible. Sometimes I wish I _was_ invisible. I used to ask God to make me invisible, when he would come looking for me at night. I would hide under the blankets with my eyes shut so tight, thinking that because I couldn't see him he couldn't see me either. I was so naïve at thirteen." Keely scoffed, "But I learned quickly though."

"Don't tell me he–"

"Yes, Phil…he did. And he still does. I hate to destroy this precious illusion you have of me as some sweet innocent virginal girl, I haven't been that in a long time." She said hopping to her feet tears were streaming down her cheeks, she looked more beautiful more passionate than he'd ever seen her.

"Keely, I don't care about that. I care about you. Fuck…I just can't believe he did that. I'm going to have to kill him." Phil whispered aware of the tears on his own face now.

He was seriously contemplating searing the flesh off that man with the laser attachment for his Wizard. If he didn't just peel back the man's skin himself. He deserved much more to do such horrible things to a girl as sweet as Keely, and his own stepdaughter. That crooked cop deserved nothing more to fry in jail himself like the pig he was.

"I certainly hope someone does as wrong as it sounds, but I'd never want that to rest on your conscience or mine." She said.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Keely, so much. Why did you think this would change the way I feel about you?"

"It's seems every male I've ever encountered has a love for me based on conditions on whether or not I let him put his hand in my underwear. Or whether I let him make me his personal servant." Keely told him.

"I'm not like that. I love you because you're you Keely. It's not based on conditions, my love is the condition. I'd be sick without you." He told her as he smoothed her hair.

"I don't know if I can believe that with everything I've seen. My father's love for my mother and even for me and my sister was conditional only for a short time." Keely said pulling away from Phil.

She laughed and hey eyed her strangely, not knowing what to make of her.

"They got married in a fever…" she sang.

"What?"

"June Carter and Johnny Cash…_Walk the Line_? I forgot you're not from this century; I'll have to show it you some time. It'll make more sense." Keely explained.

"Oh…" Phil said, "Keely…"

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know Keely. I personally want to choke slam the guy, but I know if I do that I could wind up losing you."

"I'm scared I'm so scared that he's going to beat me to death one day for some stupid crap. I want to get out of here away from him away from this town that fucking _adores_ him! If I told anyone else, I swear they'd probably have me committed just like he did my mom." Keely shouted.

She was nearly hysterical.

"I believe you Keely."

"You're Phil of the Future the 22nd century man, of course you believe me." She shouted rolling her eyes.

"Keely! We can tell my mom she'll help. She'll believe us." Phil said.

"He said if I told anyone, and if there was an off chance that they'd believe me. He'd have them committed, killed, or worse."

Phil paused to wonder what could be worse than death itself.

"We can't tell anyone okay…I just wanted you to understand me. To give you a choice of whether or not you wanted to be with me." Keely said.

"I want to be with you Keely. But I want to keep you safe too."

"You want to keep me safe?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Let's run away. Now, let's go anywhere that's not here." She whispered.

"What about Calli? Are you just going to leave her with him?" he asked.

Keely paused looking stricken; her green eyes were haunting in the moonlight.

"We could take her with us." Keely said.

Phil shook his head, "I love you and I think your sister is really cool but we can't do that. I've never run away from a fight in my life. And I'm not going to now."

He took her hand in his, "You've got yourself a partner. We're going to figure a way to get you out of this."

"Phil…you don't know what you're getting into." She said as the sound of a wailing siren approached.

"Oh fuck." Keely said staring at the truck as it zoomed toward them, "It's him change the car back quick."

Phil zapped her car with the Wizard turning it back to its original color.

He watched as the police SUV pulled up alongside Keely's car. A man got out and walked around, he was suddenly face to face with Keely's tormentor. The Wizard clutched tightly in his hand, he wanted to kill the man but he knew he couldn't. Taking his life would make him just as bad if not worse than Bryce himself.

Phil sighed, as the man stalked over to them.

"I got a call about some kids up here yelling and disturbing the peace from old man Brickwell." He said in self righteous tone of voice his blue eyes were ice cold and his overall stance was cocky.

"Mr. Brickwell? I thought he had passed…" Keely said.

"Apparently, you weren't thinking bringing this little hoodlum friend of yours up here." Bryce barked at Keely who flinched visibly beside Phil.

"You should have known I'd find out, sneaking out to go on a date are we? And having a little fuckfest up here under the Windmill." Bryce said in a whiny tone of voice.

"It's not like that okay. I'm new in town she was just showing me around is all." Phil said trying with all his might not to jump over there and beat the shit out of that man.

"I bet, what's your name _boy_?" Bryce spat stepping closer to Phil.

"Phil, Phil Diffy." Phil sneered right back; he wanted nothing more than to drop kick that smirk fight off the other man's face.

"Phil won't you come talk to me over here by my car." Bryce said his hand on the barrel of his hand gun.

"Phil…no…" Keely whispered she was sobbing so hard she could barely stand to draw breath.

"You stay cool, holding to this." He said handing her the long discarded jacket; he slipped his Wizard back into the pocket first.

Keely nodded biting her lip.

Phil walked over to the police car in front of Bryce which he should have known it was mistake. In seconds he was slammed onto the hood of the car and his hands were pinned firmly behind his back. He didn't struggle he could have gotten out of it easily, if he would have liked to. But he wanted the asshole to feel like he had the upper hand for at least a second.

"Phil!" Keely cried from where she stood.

"You stay out of this you two bit tramp!" Bryce shouted and Keely sobbed harder disappearing behind her car.

"Do you know that that is my stepdaughter you little punk?" Bryce demanded.

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Do you know how colossally fucked you are right now?"

"I've been in tighter spots than this, I can guarantee that." Phil said.

The calm voice seemed to enrage the man more he pressed Phil harder against the car till it really hurt. He was gasping for breath.

"What's that you little shit?"

"What's more important is that I am a minor, Officer. And I haven't been read my rights or anything. And what you're doing constitutes as police brutality."

"Please, kid like you can prove anything. You're a bottom feeder, you've probably got a record a mile long. You look like a felony waiting to happen." He released his hold on Phil.

"I'm not the one who's raping my stepdaughter." Phil bit out before he could stop himself.

Bryce made a horrible growling sound and lunged at Phil who managed to side step the attack and sweep Bryce's legs from under him causing him sprawl very gracefully on to the pavement. Phil was on him in an moment beating him with his fists. He'd never been so mad before. He could hear Keely crying in the background. Begging him to stop.

He did shaking the blood off his fists and getting off the other man, "You are so lucky you stupid son of a bitch."

Bryce grunted and swept Phil's legs from under him this time he stood and began to kick Phil until he was so tired he had to lean on the truck for support, which was about a dozen kicks. They were both battered and bruised glaring at each other.

"Stop it! Stop it! Fuck!" Keely screamed.

"Keely, get in the truck now." Bryce said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you let Phil go." Keely sobbed.

"Not good enough…"

"Keely, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." She told him.

"If I get in that truck I'm going to radio the station and I will tell them everything, and I do mean _everything_. I don't give a damn if they believe me or not. You've taken just about everything away from me! You will not hurt my boyfriend anymore." Keely said.

"Get in the car Keely." Both Bryce and Phil shouted.

Phil pulled himself to his feet tucking his now useless right arm against his body; it was broken at the least sprained. He had been using it to block some of Bryce's blows and it had taken the brunt of the trauma.

"Fine…it's up to you…" she opened the door and pulled out his Nextel Walkie Talkie phone.

A look of cold determination was on the girl's face.

"They'll never believe you." Bryce said trying and failing to stop the steady flow of blood from his nose.

"We'll see in a minute." Keely pressed the button and the female dispatch began to speak.

Phil cocked an eyebrow; Bryce looked torn for a second.

"Fine gets in the damn truck Keely."

She clicked off the Walkie Talkie, "I wanna hear what you've got to say."

"I've got to say, that we'll deal with this at home. You are not to see this boy anymore. And Phil Diffy if you were to breathe a word about this, I'll kill your little whore." Bryce hissed.

"You honestly don't think I'm letting you go home with her?" Phil asked.

"You honestly don't have a choice, goodnight Mr. Diffy." Bryce said limping past Phil, and pushing Keely into the truck and going around to the other side.

Phil stood there glaring long after they'd left, he was completely at a loss, and he'd never been more confused in his whole life. He stood there watching the tail lights as they departed. He wondered if he'd ever see Keely again. Alive at least. He wasn't sure that Bryce would kill her though. The man seemed to take such pleasure in hurting her. He wanted to rip the twisted smile off that assholes face. He seemed to get off on her pain.

Phil wouldn't rest until he saved her. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he would, for once Phil could surely say that time wasn't on his side.


	5. We're the kids who feel like dead ends

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

**A/N**: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one.

"We're the kids who feel like dead ends"

Phil made his way home dizzy and tired. He burst through the door and fell flat on his face, collapsing from sheer emotional exhaustion. He needed to get himself fixed up and go check on Keely, he would need a Wizard and some InvisiSpray.

The light clicked on in the living room and his mother stomped up to him, he was eye level with her blue bunny slippers.

"Phil! How dare you stumble into this house at one in the morning? And where's Keely?" she demanded.

He didn't answer he groaned and pushed himself up with his good arm and sat up on his knees clutching the other arm to his body.

"What happened?" she said kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Nothing." He answered, not willing to offer any details of his beat down from the pig he stood up and walked into the kitchen, he could hear her stomping right in behind him in those slippers.

"_Nothing_? You look like hell. You've been fighting again haven't you?"

"Ding, ding I knew _one_ of my parents had a brain." He said sarcastically as he rifled through the drawer for the Wizard that was kept in the kitchen.

"Don't get glib with me young man. It's two in the morning and I'm liable to worse damage than the punk who stomped the hell out of you." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow. Sarcasm was definitely something he'd inherited from her. She often got annoyed when it was used against her.

"I discovered that in this century, people physically discipline their children. If grounding and lectures don't work, I will spank you if it comes down to it." She said firmly.

Phil blinked that was wrong on so many levels, "I'm almost seventeen. You can't just put me across your knee. I'm shocked that you would even suggest something like that. Parenting ideas like are the very thing has got me into this mess in the first place." Phil said.

"Now would you mind?" he asked handing her the Wizard.

She rolled her eyes and zapped him with it. His arm and his other wounds and bruises felt instantly better but the pain in his chest didn't fade. His heart hurt, he was so worried about Keely.

"I've got some things to do…so…" Phil stated before heading upstairs.

"Uh unh, what part of _grounded _do you not understand? You aren't going anywhere but up to bed."

"Mom. This is important." He said.

"You want to finish what you started on the guy you were fighting with?"

"No, a friend of mine needs help."

"Phil, you've used that one before. You disappeared for three days the last time you said that."

"Please Mom…" Phil said on the verge of tears for the third time this evening.

"Phil…the tears aren't going to work either. You used that when you wanted an advance on your allowance last month." She told him.

"This is different. I'm different." He said.

"You used that one too, now upstairs."

"Fine." He whispered going upstairs.

He collapsed on the bed in his room. He got up again and went to his closet for the InvisiSpray with every intention of sneaking out of his house and into Keely's. He turned to find his mother looming in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing…" He lied.

He could leave and openly defy his mother. But he was trying to prove he really had changed. He put the spray back and went to sit on his bed, he picked up a book of poetry.

"You should really get some sleep," she said.

He glared at her, "I'm not tired." He said dropping his gaze to the page in his book.

She took a seat at his drums, "If you're staying up then I'm staying up."

Phil sighed, they were too much alike. Both were so stubborn it could go on for hours.

"Where is Calli did she go home?" he asked praying someone would at least be there for Keely.

"She went down the street to her grandmother's house for the night." She answered.

"She all alone with him." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing…" he whispered.

He kept his eyes on the page, but his heart, his thoughts, and even his prayers were with Keely.

* * *

The ride back to her house was a silent one, for once Bryce kept his mouth shut. But Keely knew when he was quiet it was going to be worse. Well, at least he said he would leave Phil alone. She hated leaving him all the way out there hurt because of her and her stupid fucked up life.

She shouldn't have let him in; she should have known this would happen. They pulled up in her driveway and he pulled her out of the truck over the console and out of the driver's side door.

Keely was still crying softly, a change from the horrible broken sobs that had escaped her when they started driving away from Phil. She felt certain that Bryce was going to kill her. Or at the very least make her wish he had.

He shoved open the door and threw her inside, she stumbled trying to move away from him, he was less wobbly now recovering from the beating he'd taken from Phil a few minutes earlier.

"You sneak out to go fool around with that boy in the middle of nowhere, and I find you out there all painted up like trash." He said advancing toward her.

She bit down hard on her lip, as his foot slammed into her stomach, that Bryce was awfully fun of kicking. A few more violent tortuous kicks and Keely was on her side shrinking back behind a chair in the living room.

He turned over the chair and reached down pulling her up by her hair, "You can't hide from me. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you." He told her.

She let out a wail of anguish as he pulled her to her feet, and then he slapped her hard on the cheek. She didn't scream, she was too shocked to move reeling from the blow he swung on her again, hitting her with his fist this time. It connected with her face and she met the carpet yet again. And he went back to stomping on her again. She gave into the pleasant loss of consciousness.

* * *

Calli sighed and unlocked the door to her home. She tried not to worry when Keely didn't call her after the date. She hoped everything was okay, she'd come home at seven from her grandmother's to check on Keely.

"Keely?" Calli called, she heard no sounds no signs of life.

Bryce's truck hadn't been in the driveway, she hoped he would be at work and that Keely would be fine upstairs sleeping. Keely's car hadn't been there either, that gave Calli hope.

She heard a whimper from behind the chair; she walked over biting her lip hoping that the noise hadn't come from her sister. She gasped at the sight of her sister's broken form lying on the floor curled into a tight ball on the floor. She was covered in bruises, her lip was bleeding. Her eyes were swollen shut, blackened.

Calli had seen her like this only once before, she had never wanted to see it again.

"Keely?" she sobbed.

Keely took a wretched breath that terrified Calli; she knelt on the floor next to her.

"I'm fine, Monkey…" she whispered, every word seemed a struggle.

"You're not fine, you shouldn't try to talk…" She whispered, "I've got to call an ambulance."

"NO!" Keely screamed trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't move, I'll take care of you…" Calli whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Calli went through the motions of taking care of her sister; they kept a lot of first aid around. Calli was used to taking care of her when things got really bad. She helped Keely upstairs to bed, helped her change, tended to her split lip, there wasn't much she could do for her ribs which were surely broken, and she put ice packs on her eyes.

Keely fell asleep around ten; she had tried to tell Calli what happened but she'd been too weak to finish, Calli had brought her water and some soup. She couldn't get her to eat the soup though.

* * *

Keely swam up from a sea of unconsciousness, gasping for breath. She hurt all over, but her first thought was Phil. Was he okay? Did he make it home? Was he in a lot of pain?

Calli was asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Monks…" she whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Keely…how are you?"

"Better…have you heard anything from Phil?"

"No, I left his place around ten and went to Grandma Norma Jean's."

"Oh…"

"What happened?"

"Bryce found us…they fought it was a thing, and this was my punishment…" she whispered tears flooding her eyes.

"Keely don't cry, I'll call him he'll come over and we'll sneak him out before Bryce comes home."

"Okay…" she whispered, "Was there a jacket on the floor downstairs near where you found me?"

Calli got out of the bed and picked up Phil's jacket off Keely's chair, "This?"

"Yes." Keely sat up, her poor bruised muscles protested as she took the jacket.

Digging through the pocket she found the Wizard. She sighed, relieved that he hadn't found it.

Calli stared at her with a worried expression before going off to call Phil.

* * *

It was a little after lunch when the phone on Phil's nightstand rang. His mother had left her vigilant and sleepy post in his room and gone downstairs to make lunch, Phil had declined the offer to eat he just sat there waiting for something. He didn't know what.

The ringing of the phone scared him out of his trance, he picked up the black cordless phone after fumbling with the button he mumbled a hello.

He hung up five minutes later, it had been Calli on the other end, Keely was hurt and she wanted to see him. He had to go, waiting was over it didn't matter if his mother grounded him for the next century he was going to see Keely. He got up and threw on some clothes, his mother had forced him to shower and at least put on his pajamas and pretend he was going to sleep even if he didn't.

He climbed out of his window and into the tree in the front yard. He slid down the trunk of the tree and jumped off the ground before racing over to the Teslow house. Calli pulled open the door before he could even knock. She looked sad and a bit guilty.

"She's upstairs." She said simply, "She was hurt really bad but she wouldn't let me call for an ambulance. I'm so scared for her."

"I'll handle it." He said running up the stairs two at time.

He found Keely's bedroom easily enough it was purple and pink everything girly. The sight of her in that bed all battered and broken damn near killed him.

"Phil," she whispered opening the eye that wasn't swollen shut all the way.

"I'm here Keels…"he whispered sobbing as he completely took her in.

He went to hold her, gently he was afraid nearly everything on her hurt. She cried in his arms for a few minutes.

"I can make you feel better do you still have my Wizard?"

She nodded and brought it out from behind her pillow and handed it to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to heal you…"

"You can't he knows how bad he hurt me. He'll get suspicious; I can't have him finding out about you." She said gently.

She was so sweet to want to protect his secret over her own well being.

"Let me at least take some of the pain away, I don't want you to hurt anymore. I wish I would have just ran with you last night." He whispered.

She stroked his face, he sighed his eyes falling close more tears falling down his face her touch was so light and so gentle.

"Okay." She whispered.

He zapped her with the Wizard.

"That's a lot better thanks." She told him.

"I'd do anything for you Keely. I'd die for you I don't know why I couldn't kill him when I had the chance."

"Because, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. You know that it would make you just as bad as he is."

"I love you so much; it kills me to see you like this."

"I look horrible I know." She whispered looking away.

"You're beautiful to me Keely no matter what." He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

Calli came running into the room, "Phil, you've got to go he's back."

"Alright," he kissed Keely one more time.

"If anything else happens call me okay." He grabbed his Wizard and headed for her window.

He sprinted the whole way home and climbed back into his window to find his mother sitting on his bed. She gave him a severe lecture and told him she would be his shadow through out the weekend.

She made good on her promise. She slept in his room, hung out in the bathroom while he showered and shaved, she even waited outside while he used the bathroom. He never got a single chance to go check on Keely. He knew that if anything else happened Calli would call him or try to find him. He was a bit relived that she'd come home to take care of Keely, his heart broke when he thought of her lying there alone and hurt.

By Monday he was thankful to go to school he'd probably see her there. He was standing in front of Messerschmitt's class when she came walking down the hall in her trademark baggy clothes, the only exception was his leather jacket added to the mix, she had the bill of a Dodgers hat hanging over her eyes partially covering the shiners, they'd come along way since he'd last saw her they were beginning to fade.

He smiled and approached her, she ran part of the way her messenger bag flopping as she did. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, it felt so right her being in his arms.

"I love you so much Keel, I'm glad you're doing better."

"I feel great and that's all thanks to you Phil."

"He hasn't hit you or anything?"

"Not since the other night, he's pretty much left me alone. You did a number on him the other night. He needed stitches in his head." Keely said.

"I should have done him a lot worse." Phil said.

"Phil…"

"I know Keels, I just…damn…I hate to see you go through this alone, I feel like I'm fucking useless now. You won't let me do anything…" He said.

"I'll let you kiss me and hold me, that helps me a lot more than you know." She tried to smile.

* * *

The bell rang and Messerschmitt began herding them into the classroom. The day passed in a blur for Keely. They both had to go straight home after school, so they couldn't hang out long. Keely dropped Phil off at his house, even though she wasn't supposed to. They made out before Phil went inside and Keely drove to Handsometown at breakneck speed to pick up Calli. Calli was excited a school project she was working on, and Keely didn't notice the SUV following her, in fact she didn't see it behind her when she left Phil's house.

Keely parked her car in the driveway and Bryce pulled in right behind her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He demanded.

"You really don't want me to answer that…" Calli glared at him.

He ignored her, "I saw you with that boy, I told you to stop seeing him.

"I never ask for anything. He's the one good thing in my life please don't take him from me." Keely said before heading into the house.

"He's trouble, he made you openly defy me. He's the reason for all your bruises." Bryce said.

Calli scoffed and stalked upstairs.

"You're going to learn to listen to me Keely one way or another. You're going to stop seeing this boy or I'm going to start on him you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Keely said before running upstairs.

Later, that night she was lying in bed after doing her homework, making dinner and washing dishes, being called a wortheless slut and getting her ass groped in passing by her slightly drunk and always psychotic stepfather.

She was thankful that he'd gotten drunk and passed out downstairs. He probably wouldn't be coming up to pay her a visit, and for that she was relieved.

There came a light tap at her window. She got out of bed and peered out. It was Phil standing on the ledge she opened the window and quickly let him in.

"I had to see you again…" He whispered, "I think it's fucked up that we can't spend anytime together."

"Me too." She whispered, he was so close to her only a breath away if that.

He kissed her hard, his hands running along her back feeling her through the thin material of her nightgown. His touch was amazing and yet scary, she wouldn't dare ask him to stop.

He broke away panting, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forceful,"

"I–it's okay… Phil. This is a walk in the park compared to most of my nights." She tried to smile but found she couldn't she made her way over to her bed.

"Do you want to sleep with me Phil?" she asked.

"I–uh, yeah." he said, "But I don't think you want that."

"I didn't mean _that_ Phil…" Keely said, "Do you want to lay with me?" she asked.

"That would be great,"

Phil took off his shoes.

"You know you can take your pants and shirt off, it gets kinda hot under these blankets." She told him.

"I bet it does…" He mumbled, "Keels, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, sometimes I tend to get a little hard at night."

"I don't care, I'll have to get used to you right? You know before we go there…"

"I'm letting you set the pace, I don't want to rush you. You've been rushed through so much," Phil said sliding off his jeans and shirt before getting under the covers with her.

"I can't believe you still want me even though…"

"I would want you no matter what Keel."

She kissed him again, just as passionately as he'd kissed her coming in. He gently rolled her on her back as he deepened the kiss, his hands on her waist pulling her closer. He tore his lips from her hers and placed hot rough kisses from her jaw to her throat.

She moaned beneath him, he turned her on so much.

"Phil…" she panted.

He pulled away apologizing again.

"I started it no need to apologize." She mumbled against his neck, he moved away to look at her.

He slid a hand over her shoulder has hand dangerously close to her breast, "Is this okay?"

"Mmmhmmm…" she nodded a little.

A part of her was dying for him to touch her intimately, but she knew that part just want to please Phil to make him happy for all he'd done for her. The other part still wanted him to touch her but was deathly afraid that he wouldn't want to stop there. That he'd keep going until he finished completely violating her.

He must have saw the signs of the internal war being waged in her mind played out on her face.

"It's okay baby, I'm just gonna hold you." He moved off her and pulled her close.

She could feel his hardness against her hip, her breasts were pressed against his shoulder she was certain he could feel how hard her nipples through the thin material of her nightgown. She curled up with him and buried her face in his neck, he set the alarm on his Wizard to go off at five, so he'd be up and out before the drunk stired.

The next day Phil was waiting for Keely in front of Messerschmitt's class just like he'd done the day before. He saw her making her way through the crowd their eyes met and he started toward her when they were barely a breath away Messerschmitt stepped between them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet short this morning. I received strict orders to keep the two of you apart."

"What?" Phil asked dumbfounded.

"Her stepfather called, and he wants the staff here to have the added burden of making sure you two young lovers keep your hands to yourselves." Messerschmitt said dryly.

"You can't be serious," Keely said.

"I'm afraid I am, Miss Teslow involvement with such a hoodlum could lead to your social ruin."

"I don't have anything social to be ruined; my life is wrecked as it is." Keely said stalking ahead into the classroom

Phil couldn't believe they'd reached this set back with the community after coming so far in their own relationship. Keely was slowly getting used to the idea of intimacy with him, and he was getting used to going slow with her. And now they couldn't be together at school. He knew it wouldn't be feasible for him to sneak out and come up to her room every night, especially with the new warden Barb watching him all the time

Phil didn't know why things had to be so difficult for him and Keely. It was a one in a million chance coming there and meeting her and it seemed the same fate that brought them together was destined to rip them apart. Phil would be damned if he let that happen. H glared at Messerschmitt. If he didn't comply to the new rules then chances were Bryce would hurt Keely. He was most certainly not going to let that happen.


	6. To be the friction in your jeans

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

**A/N**: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one.Okay, um...M rated chapter. I think the title sums up the first part of it, nearing the end there is an intense scene between Keely and Bryce. If you don't feel comfortable, by all means stop there. It's been such a struggle to finally post this, I've had the chapter done for about a day or so my computer is really finicky, I should have another computer by this time next month, a new laptop!(hopefully).

"To be the friction in your jeans"

Phil took the whole not being able to talk to Keely at school thing in stride. He tried sneaking out and going to see her as often as he could, it went on for about a three and half weeks. Late night rendezvous, stolen kisses, and notes through the vent of her locker. It hard had to do things like that just to be with her. To see her sitting right beside him in class and not being able to talk to her for fear that it might get back to Bryce and he might hurt Keely.

One day whilst he was skipping gym and having a smoke in bookroom, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do considering all of the present day text books, papers, and printer supplies lying around there. He peered out the door and saw Keely walking down the hall, he knew she should be in Ms. Feinstein's class this period. He smirked and grabbed her arm pulling her into the janitor's closet with him.

"Phil," she smiled, all her bruises had faded and it had been a while since Bryce had laid a hand on her, so she said.

"This is a surprise to say the least…" she said before leaning and kissing him.

He put his arms around her and all was right in his world, as he succumbed to her kiss. Allowing his tongue to playfully dance with hers. He gripped her hips, molding their bodies together. He needed her, he only felt whole when he was with her. Kissing her was heaven; he wondered what it would be like when they moved forward. It was never something he would intentionally rush, but sometimes his hormones got the best of him, but he managed to keep things in check.

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his and moaned.

"K–Keely, you can't…moan for me like that…" he whispered.

"Why?"

"You don't know what it does to me…"

"You don't know what your kisses do to me. It's like something inside me is waking up when you're with me. I feel…hot…you know…like turned on…" she whispered against his cheek.

"Oh…I'm sorry I taste like menthols…I needed a little smoke break after dealing with Seth the Overlord of English 3." He said changing the subject.

"I like it…" she whispered bringing her lips down to his neck.

Phil moaned his eyes falling closed.

Her hand slid down his chest to hook her finger through his belt loops as she assaulted his neck with wet kisses and little bites.

"Oh…Keely…" he moaned.

"You tease me like this all the time. And then we stop before things get complicated." She told him.

"Things are already complicated. It's hard to keep my resolve up when I'm with you Keel…"

"You don't have to…" she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "I've been thinking a lot about us…and I know that I do want to do this, and I want it to be with you. I know that when we you'll take away all those horrible memories of what happened to me."

"I want that too." He whispered, "But I want it to be when you're sure you're ready."

"Mmmm…how about now?" she whispered, dangerously close to his ear.

He shuddered as she licked his earlobe; it had taken awhile for her to become this bold with him. He'd didn't think they'd ever get here. Maybe it was because he was used to more fast paced relationships. But he had gone farther with Keely than he had in those relationships. He loved her, and that was more than he could say for the faceless one night stands he'd had in the future.

"Please…" he hissed.

"What do you want Phil?" she whispered.

"You…" he whispered.

"You have me…" she told him, pressing herself against him.

Phil kissed her cheek and his hands roamed up and down her back finally cupping her ass. She whimpered and moved closer and crashed her lips upon his. He brought his hands up over her sides and finally to the front of her shirt. He pushed aside the front of her plaid shirt and ran his hands feeling her stomach through her shirt and cupping her breasts.

* * *

Keely moaned when he slid his hands up her stomach finally cupping her breasts. This was all relatively new to her; Bryce left her breasts alone for the most part, he had a one track mind and was consumed with seeking his own pleasure from her. Phil, was different, he seemed to want her to enjoy whatever they did together.

His lips were on her neck, she grunted. There was just something about his lips, his hands, and well all of him.

"Phil," she panted her hands tangling in his hair.

He bit her neck gently and she squealed. There were still lingering doubts swirling in her head. She lost herself in the sensations, and her fears melted. His hot passionate kisses made his way to her chest kissing the skin just above her tank top, her moans and whimpers increased as he slid a hand under her tank top, cupping one of her breasts through her bra.

She moaned loudly as his palm caused the lace to rub across her nipple.

"You like that?"

"Yes…" she panted there was a storm of sexual energy in her body, something she'd never felt.

"Would you like to go farther?"

"Yes…I mean…how much further?"

"I want to give you an orgasm Keely…"

"I didn't think I could. I thought only guys could."

"Oh…Keely…you've never ever touched yourself?"

"No…" she blushed.

"Babe, you've been missing out." He told her.

"Will it hurt?"

"No. It'll feel so good you'll wonder how you didn't know about it in the first place. I'd never do anything that would hurt after all you've been through." Phil told her.

She kissed him, "Show me."

"I'm gonna have to touch you…there…" he told her his hand sliding down her belly, to where her tank top stopped just above her low rise jeans.

"I've let you touch my heart." She said unbuttoning her jeans, she took his right hand in hers and slipped them both into her underwear.

He wiggled his finger and she nearly shouted but he kissed her in attempt to hold the shout in.

He broke off the kiss, "You've got to keep quiet, Ms. Levy's classroom is right next door."

Keely nodded and leaned on the bookshelf for support, he hadn't stopped wiggling his finger. She'd heard that girls touched themselves sometimes, but the stories she'd heard was that they went inside themselves. She didn't want to do that. It always hurt when Bryce did that.

"Damn, are you always so soaked when we're together?" he asked.

"A little, but never like this Phil…" she managed to gasp.

She bit her lip, as his other hand went up to cup her breast rotating his thumb around her nipple teasing it through her bra. She'd been a little turned on before but they'd went so much farther today. He kissed her neck before lifting her shirt a little ways asking permission with his eyes. She nodded and let him continue, her eyes falling closed as he continued to pleasure her.

She had to stifle her grunts and groans, as he steadily drove her to the point of no return. But when Phil lifted up her bra exposing her breasts to him she couldn't help but moan out loud when his lips descended upon them. His finger steadily stroking her until something amazing happened, it was like someone set off fireworks inside her. She went off like a rocket. She whispered his name and buried her face in his neck.

When she finally recovered, he was looking at her with a positively hungry expression on his face. He brought his hand up and licked her juices off his fingers. She shuddered realizing he was tasting her; a whole new world of possibilities became open to her.

"That was so beautiful Keely," Phil said after he'd finished licking his fingers.

The door was thrust open, and they both gaped at Ms. Levy who was standing there.

"I'm sorry." The woman stammered exiting the room.

"Shit…" Keely said hopping off the counter and pulling her bra and tank top back over her breasts.

"Stupid door doesn't have a lock. I should have used the Wizard to lock it. I'm sorry Keely."

"Don't be sorry Phil…that was…worth any amount of trouble we may get in, I didn't know anything could feel like that."

Keely's eyes fell on the bulge in his jeans, she licked her lips. She wondered then what it would be like to go all the way with Phil. Did he know other ways to please them both? Suddenly Ms. Levy's abrupt arrival and exit no longer interested her.

* * *

The door opened again, and Ms. Levy stepped inside closing it behind her, Phil eyed the stout woman. He could feel Keely's eyes on him, she ignored Ms. Levy entirely.

"I'm not going to tell anyone I saw you two in here. I know about everything that's going on. I'm one of the few faculty members who are pushing for you two to work it out okay. And I also wanted to say that what you're doing isn't very careful." Ms. Levy told them.

"We weren't doing _that_." Phil said.

"I know the two of you are smart enough to use the proper precautions when you are doing _that_. But I might not have been the one to walk in on you two it could have been someone who isn't too keen on seeing you kids together." And with that the woman turned and walked from the room.

"So she isn't going to tell anyone?" Keely asked.

"Idon't think so,and I must say that's certainly a relief." He said, "You should probably head back to class."

"What about you?" she asked.

"You don't really want to do that…do you?"

"I want you to feel good too Phil…"

Phil bit his lip she seemed sincere. But he knew she was probably going to do it just to keep him happy with her. She'd told him all about her childhood and the thing that happened to her early on. Her father leaving, that stuff with Ford, and finally what was happening now. He could see why she would think that she would have to please him just so he'd stay around.

"I know you do, but I don't want you to think that if you don't then I'll leave."

"I know you won't leave me Phil. You've been there for me all this time."

"Oh…you're afraid that if you don't please me then I'll stop doing it to you?" he asked.

She nodded blushing.

"Keely, you never have to return any favors with me. I please you because I want to, and I'm not expecting anything in return." Phil said.

"Did you touch that guy Ford because he touched you?"

There was a lengthy pause as she contemplated what he'd asked.

"That and the fact that I didn't want him to leave. I knew it was wrong after awhile, and I told my grandma." Keely said.

"You told me that. I don't think we can go much further than this until you understand that I'm not a horny passerby in you're life I love you. And it's not based on circumstances; I won't leave until you tell me to." He told her.

"So you'll never leave me?"

He smiled, "So you'll never tell me to go away?"

"Never," she put her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips.

The bell rang, "I'd better go." She said.

"I'll take care of my little problem… don't worry about it…" he said.

"I bet it's hardly little."

"Keely!" he admonished blushing.

"You know you love me." She said making her way out of the book room.

He did love her; she seemed to blossom into this funny crazy girl right before his eyes in the past three weeks. He'd known that same girl was hidden underneath the fear and the pain all the time. He'd brought her out and if he had anything to do with it the world would see what a beautiful person Keely was.

* * *

Later that night, Keely was alone in her bedroom strumming her acoustic she was playing the song she was working on in Messerschmitt's class it was finished now. She had given the lyrics to Calli and played the melody that went along with her words, and it wasn't long before her sister had sorted out the chaos on her paper and found a chorus that fit perfectly.

"_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall _

_You turn the light off to erase it all _

_You wonder what it's like to not to feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains"_ she sang.

"Wow. Keely, I didn't know you could sing…" Phil's voice came from behind her.

"You should really think of getting a little bell to put around your neck to warn me when you're sneaking up on me, anyways, I'm not all that great of a singer."

"I think you are." He said.

She turned around and set her guitar on the floor leaning it against her closet on the other side of the bed.

"You're probably the only one."

"I'm not. And you know it. Did you write that yourself?"

"Most of it, Calli helped. She made the verses flow and she wrote the chorus, I couldn't have done it without her."

"Does she sing and play as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, we both play guitar and piano. Grandma Norma Jean gave us lessons a long time ago." Keely said.

"My sister plays the violin and the harp. I just like to bang a few out on drums, I've tried bass, and guitar, but they don't really work for me."

Keely smiled, "Hmm…maybe we could start a band."

"We could…" he said causally taking a seat on her bed beside her.

"But I was thinking maybe we could do something else right now."

"I was thinking that too."

She leaned over kissing him as she straddled his lap. Her night shirt riding up her thighs as she did so. His hands slid up her bare thighs and up under her shirt finally coming to rest on her hips.

She broke the kiss for air and pushed him back on her bed, she wanted to explore every aspect of sexuality with him. He would teach her how good it could be. His hands slid from her hips down to cup her ass through her panties.

She thrust her hips rocking against his erection.

"Keely…" he gasped.

"You like that?"

"Yeah…" he panted, "Keely–"

"Phil, I want this…" she paused to writhe some more enthralled by the way his puffed out zipper brushed against her, she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Baby," he panted running his hands up her sides to cup her bare breasts.

"I want you to feel what I felt when you touched me. Someone I loved was showing me they loved me physically."

"Keely…" he grunted.

She kissed his neck, worrying his throbbing pulse point with her teeth. He gasped and shuddered before reversing their positions. Her hands went instinctively to work the buttons on his pants. He slid them off along with shoes; he climbed back on top of her. And she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Need you…" she whispered.

He kissed her throat, "I need you too."

He writhed with her pressing up against her creating a lovely friction for both of them. They were so lost in the sensations they didn't her the footsteps coming up the stairs nor did they hear someone try to open the locked door, but they definitely heard Bryce burst the door open and make his grand entrance.

"What in the hell is this?" Bryce demanded after he'd flicked on the lights.

Phil and Keely separated and made haste to find their clothes.

"You worthless little slut, I can't believe you are in this house fucking him. I thought I told you to stay the hell away from him." Bryce shouted.

"We're in love, and it's really hard to keep to two people in love apart. We're going to be together Bryce, know that." Phil said quickly pulling on his pants.

"Phil is right; I will find a way to be with him."

"The two of you misunderstand; it's I who has all the power. If I want to I call my dispatch and tell her that I found some two bit punk in here fucking my stepdaughter, and I can have you arrested for trespassing. That's private property." Bryce said.

"She's a person not your private property. If you want a maid hire one, of you want sex rent a prostitute." Phil told him.

"Why buy what I have here already? She's good too you know, hot and tight. When she cries…it's just so much better."

Keely could feel the anger pouring off of Phil, "Shut up! You're a sick motherfucker. There is really something completely fucked up in your head!" Phil shouted.

Keely was sobbing, "He is sick! You know that? You're fucking sick. I'm not your property and I never will be."

"You will not talk back to me. You are a filthy little whore, you love being fucked until you can't stand up. I haven't been giving it to you lately so you sneak this little punk in to fuck you raw." Bryce sneered.

"Shut up!" Phil shouted, "She is not a whore, she's a good girl and I will not allow you to say shit like that to her!"

"Oh…protective your little slut still? After last time I would have thought some idiot rebel without clue like yourself might have wised up a bit but I guess I was wrong."

"This time I really will kill you." Phil said.

"What's going on in here?" Calli asked standing on the threshold of the doorway.

"Get out here Calli!" Keely shouted.

"Let her stay the festivities are just beginning." Bryce smirked.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

"He was here to fuck your sister into the mattress. I hope whatever you did was worth it because both of your lives have become a living hell, and guess what Satan ain't got shit on me." Bryce said.

"Now, either you tell your little friend you won't see him anymore, and I'll leave him alone."

"No!" Keely screamed, her body heaving with sobs.

Bryce was more collected than the last time they met like this, he didn't make the mistake of coming near Phil this time.

"I won't stop trying to see her unless she tells me to go."

"Fine. When she's strapped down in some hospital like her mother. Facing the possibility of never feeling the sun on her face again, you might come to regret your decision." Bryce said.

Phil looked at Keely; she knew he would do anything to protect her.

"I'll go…but I'll never really leave you Keely. If you need me you know where to find me." Phil turned back to Bryce, "And I swear if you do anything to her, I will kill you and I don't give a shit what your piggie buddies will do to me." Phil said.

"Get out of here boy. And use the stairs, I don't want you breaking your neck climbing down that rusty pipe, so you mother can come over here raising hell." Bryce said.

* * *

Phil glared Bryce down before stalking past Calli and going downstairs, he'd been mad as hell but he'd kept his anger in check the last time he went off on Bryce it was horrible for Keely.

He made it home and climbed back through his bedroom window to find his mother sitting in his room.

"You go off to buy more of this?" she asked holding up what was left of his baggie of pot.

"No, if you must know I went to see Keely." he told her.

"I thought her stepfather forbade you two from seeing each other?"

"He did, I snuck in and we kinda got caught in a bit of an adult situation. But I really love her Mom. And he says that if I continue to come around seeing her then he would put her away like he did her mother. Keely isn't crazy and I don't think her mother was either. It was all just a part of some fucked up game of his. I don't know what to do. I want to see her but I don't want him to hurt her. But I know he'll hurt her either way." Phil told his mother.

"So this is what's been going on, was Keely's stepfather the guy you fought that time?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me Phil?"

"Because I didn't want to need help with this, I can't even protect my girl," he sat down on his bed.

"I've ran every option, I've tried killing him, I found that I couldn't do it no matter how horrible he was to her. I tried doing what I was supposed to and staying away from her for the most part. But I can't stand to be away from her." Phil said.

"Phil…I didn't know this was going on. So Keely's stepfather hits her?"

"He beat her half to death he night he found us together before. And tonight he kept going on and on about how she was his property." Phil said.

"Oh poor Keely…what can I do to help?"

"We've got to get those girls the hell out of that house." Phil said, "But we can't go to the police, they never really get anything done anyways."

"Why can't we go to the police?"

"He is the police. He's got everyone in this town in his pocket, if Keely were to tell anyone I don't think they'd believe her, and if we told he'd probably make her deny it, she would probably deny it anyway in exchange for my safety."

"Phil, we'll figure something out, Keely is a nice girl. I don't like the idea of some guy that is supposed to protect her and the community abusing her. Why would he do something like that?"

"He's insane; you can look in his eyes and see that he's twisted."

"There is something off about his eyes, this little glimmer of something…" his mother agreed.

"He came around here?"

"Yes, he was asking about you, and about the family. I didn't tell him much of anything."

"Why was he snooping?"

"He wanted me to be on the look out for Keely coming over, he said he didn't allow her to date boys and that you shouldn't be offended. I knew you would be so I didn't tell you. I thought it was strange, him coming over and all. But it makes sense now."

"What if I took them away? Both Keely and Calli, they have an aunt in Arizona. They might be safe there." Phil said.

"Maybe once this is over it might be a good idea, but running away won't solve anything."

"But I have to do something now. I have a feeling things will only get worse." Phil said.

"Phil, I know we'll come up with something. You're a good boy and I feel badly for doubting you but the past, or well in our case the future was all I could see and assume about your motives now." She said.

"It's understandable." Phil replied.

"You try to get some sleep, and I'll talk to your sister about this she might have some light to shed on the situation, you know what a strategist she is."

"Pim? Does she still think being her is ruining her journey to become President of the United States, Allied Regions, and Galaxies?"

"I think she might have gotten over it a little bit, it'll be a really great learning experience for her when she does run, dealing with the uncertainty of these times."

"But doesn't that give us all an unfair advantage we know what's going to happen, we have lots of money, due to the fact that everything's more expensive in the future. We know where to invest when not to travel this and that." Phil said.

"Well, maybe so. But maybe being here will make us better people, we have to know when to use that wisdom and when not to. And what's happening with Keely isn't something that you already know to the answer to it's something that we'll all have to work out together."

Phil considered this and the more he thought about it he realized she was right, in being her and meeting her he'd become a better person. He wasn't a real bad guy before, but he didn't really give a thought to other people, some would say he was careless and wild. But when Phil thought about the guy he used to be he just saw a selfish asshole who only thought about his next high or what song he wanted to jam out to, or what girl he wanted to fuck. It had barely been a month since they'd arrived, he couldn't believe he'd changed so quickly and he'd always heard old habits died hard.

* * *

Keely was lying in her bed long after Phil had gone and way after Bryce had given his ultimatum. She'd been considering it. He'd told her if she left Phil alone and came to him when he wanted, then the beatings would stop and he wouldn't lock her away, or hurt Phil and Calli.

The longer she thought about the more she realized her decision was already made. But there were conditions to his ultimatum, he wanted her not to just lie there when he took her to act like she wanted him, and sometimes to willingly initiate it or he'd go down the hall to Calli's room and take her.

The second condition was she had to have a really bad break up with Phil at school the next day and make him believe she didn't want to be with him anymore or Bryce would have something done to Phil. He said that he would either have him arrested for what happened the night of the fight or he would plant some kind of drugs on him. But knowing Phil he probably had pot on him anyway. She had to protect him he'd done so much to try to help her.

He'd shown her love, and now she was going to have to break his heart. She couldn't do that with shattering her own, they belonged together there was no one else for her. And if she let him go she wouldn't find anyone else who'd fight to save her from Bryce and she'd never have the strength to get away on her own.

She made her way out her bedroom and soundlessly down the hall to the master suite, she slowly pushed open Bryce's bedroom door.

"So you've made up your mind." he said pulling the covers back on the bed for her.

"Yes, I have. This is wrong, and we both know that. But know that I'm doing this for them."

"I don't care," he said.

She walked over to the bed and pulled her nightshirt over her head. She stood there naked in front of him. He licked his lips and stared at her body hungrily, the way that he did every other time, but this time he was waiting for her to make a move.

She was shaking trying to hold back her tears, she didn't want this she wanted Phil. Slowly she climbed on top of him and into the bed, his hands slid up her bare thighs. She guided him into her.

"Kiss me…" he commanded.

She did, offering up no emotion how wrong this was registered with her. He moaned moving her over on to her back. She moved with him, doing exactly what he asked of her, it was over fast. He rolled off her spent.

"Go take a shower and go to bed." He told her.

She was happy about being permitted to take a shower, but disgusted with herself for doing what she did and enjoying it a little. She collected her shirt and made her way down the hall. A gruff and unfeeling sexual encounter wasn't what she wanted, but it was what she had to go through.

"Keely, what did you do?" Calli asked opening the door to their adjoining bathroom door once Keely was inside.

"I fucked him," Keely said flatly, her voice devoid of emotion.

She thought she would cry about what she'd done, but she felt so broken like a shell of herself. Everything she thought was good and righteous she went against that. She cheated on Phil. He surely wouldn't want her now.

"What?"

"Did you hear that ultimatum?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to do that…"

"Yeah, I did…" Keely said.

"Keely…"

"I have to break up with Phil…" she said, "It's going to kill us both…and I have to tell him what I did with Bryce." Keely said.

"You don't have to protect him he's a big boy." Calli said, "And I'm a big girl, you've suffered enough for me."

"Calli, we've been over this. It's done and over. You go to school get good grades and go to some college far away so you won't have to deal with this..."

"What about you?"

"What about me? This is my life, I might as well just accept it and move on."

"You don't believe that." Calli said.

"I can't keep holding on to hope that a prince is going to come and rescue my from my psychotic stepfather. I need to just accept my life as it is and deal with it."

Calli frowned and left the room. Keely could tell she'd been crying, she knew her sister felt such intense guilt that Keely had to bear the brunt of Bryce's attentions and frustrations. Calli would willingly stand in her place, but Keely would never let her, she wouldn't wish this perdicament on her worst enemy, not even Tara Schrader.

Keely sighed, and took off her nightshirt and got in the shower. She felt the hot water pound her skin, she had betrayed Phil. She leaned her head against the shower wall and banged her fist against it, a deep sob stuck in her throat.

Tears escaped her resolve she was crumbling, whenever she thought she was going to be okay it all fucked up again. Everything was falling down. She was fucking the man she hated and throwing away the love of the man she was in love with.

She didn't sleep well that night rising at six to make breakfast. Bryce came in and smiled knowingly at her, she wanted to throw up. He groped her reaching around to touch between her legs. The sensations she felt was nothing like when Phil touched her.

She moved away from him when Calli came in. Breakfast was quieter than usual. Keely went up to get ready for school knowing the impending breakup was looming over her.

She slipped a note in his locker, telling him to meet her in the book room again. She got there early; she couldn't stop crying for some reason as she formulated what she was going to tell him. Nothing she came up with worked.

"Keely,"

"Phil…" she sobbed, crumbling completely.

"Keels, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No…"

"Why are you crying?"

"I can't see you anymore." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"What?"

"He's said he'd hurt Calli if I don't stop seeing you."

"He doesn't have to know."

"He always finds out Phil! I don't want you to get hurt either." Keely said vehemently.

"I don't care." Phil told her.

"Maybe you'll care about this," Keely paused to tell him the one thing she knew would hurt, "I fucked him."

"What?"

"Last night, I came in his room took off my clothes and fucked him." She shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to!" she shouted she felt dirty and disgusted with herself all over again.

"Keely," he whispered tears in his eyes, she knew that she'd done it.

"Go away Phil. I'm telling you to leave me."

"Keely you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do now what are you still standing here for? Go…"

He looked at her with a sad expression she'd never seen his brown eyes so sad the look on his face was a mixture of shame, sadness, and disgust. She was certain he hated her now, for being so low, so weak and so cheap. She had become everything Bryce said she was a filthy whore.

"Bye Keely…" Phil whispered leaving her behind in the room.

Keely let out a pitiful wail of anguish and fell to her knees. She tried to convince herself of what had once been so sure. She thought she was doing the right thing in a horrible situation. Maybe she was making a horrible situation worse. But it was her only option.


	7. With anyone who'll lie down

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend.

**A/N**: Keely's sister Calliope, is of course AJ Michalka if you've read Falling Through at all, she has kind of cameo in that one. Chapter is rated a hard M for sexual content. Okay we'll I've introduced two familiar characters and I had a bit more of Owen in this one too, I hope you all enjoy it. Lyrics used come from Fall Out Boy and Lifehouse. Special thanks to all those who reviewed, a shout out to Aye Sea Turtles. I'm really glad that you can take away something special from reading this story, I guess I could have sent this in a PM but my computer takes up far too much time doing that. Thanks for writing such a long and insightful review I'm going to have to listen to that song. Next update on this might be a few days, or maybe a couple of weeks, it takes so long to upload this. I hope to have a new computer this time next month….or maybe sooner who knows maybe my parents will take pity on my nine hour shifts and help me out with the fundage. I hope they do I don't want to leave you wanting with this fic.

"Sleeping my way out of this one with anyone who will lie down"

Phil had never felt so broken in his life, without Keely he didn't feel whole. His entire foundation had crumbled, and no one really said anything about it. His mother saw him retreat further into himself during the first few days after the breakup she'd said nothing allowing him some space. There was far too much space between him and other people, mostly between him and Keely.

He knew she still loved him, but it hurt so much knowing that she didn't even try to fight for them, he understood her wanting to protect her sister, and he probably would have done the same for Pim, but fucking Bryce willingly? He didn't understand that, he spent hours trying to figure out what was going on in her head, he left notes in her locker but she never responded. There were times when he could feel her watching him in school, he would look up at her and see tears in her eyes, and he had to turn away, he couldn't feel sorry for her anymore, she was doing this to herself now.

He had taken up drinking again, and smoking all the pot he could clone, anything to take his mind off her. He didn't sleep and he barely ate for three whole weeks, he came to school drunk, but by some miracle managed to stay out of trouble.

He wouldn't really have a problem until lunch time, he would have thought Messerschmitt's class would be the one to break him sitting right beside her and being a world away, but lunch was so much harder he'd taken to sitting with Pim at lunch. Pim was mildly annoyed by his presence but neither of them spoke Pim ate her lunch or studied for exams and fought off the less than subtle advances of one of her classmates, the boy seemed harmless, although a bit to eager to pursue a relationship in Phil's opinion. Pim didn't date; she claimed she had no time to. He doubted she even knew that he was trying to get at her liked that. But Phil knew he was a guy, he could see the signs from a mile away and Little Danny sent off flares.

Phil liked Little Danny Dawkins his antics were amusing. He was even getting to Stonewall Pim. Seeing the two ninth graders and their burgeoning relationship didn't really take his mind off Keely, she was there three tables down with Owen, and some of his friends a bunch of girls from Swing Choir. She would look at him with a hungry desperate look on her face, and he would do the only thing he could do he would turn away.

He had taken to hanging out with Pim in the hallway, she'd let him know that his presence there was for the most part unwanted, but he still stood alongside her as she rummaged through her locker.

"Don't you have stuff you need to… I don't know… do?" Pim asked.

Phil took a long swig of his vodka that he'd cleverly poured into a Dasanti bottle.

"If you'd look in my palm pilot, my schedule says that I must annoy you before I head off to detention." Phil said.

He'd gotten detention for skipping gym daily, and surprisingly his mother didn't even blow a gasket. She still allowed him to keep his present day driver's license and his car, a blue and sliver Trans Am. He loved that car. It had been his dream, he'd seen one in an old video on MTV years ago in the future and he'd always wanted to go to a time where he could drive one like it.

Pim didn't have a smart remark to respond with her eyes were of in another direction. Phil followed her gaze to see Keely being mercilessly teased by Tara Schrader and her girls. He wanted to go over and help her, the two sides of him were at war he was still so mad about what she'd done.

Before he could decide Owen came to her rescue, squawking and jerking his neck while pointing a finger at Tara.

"She misses you, you know. She told me herself in gym the other day she was asking me about you." Pim said.

Phil had to take another sip on that one, "Who was asking about me?"

"Phil you know exactly who I'm talking about. It's Keely I think you should talk to her."

"Oh, Keely the cowardly slut? I don't think I know her." He tried to sneer but it turned to a twisted frown, he really didn't think she was a slut.

"Phil…you love that girl and you know it. She loves you too. Whatever's keeping you apart–"

"Is complicated."

"Love is too rare a thing to be complicated by people outside of it." Pim said reverently.

Phil looked at her like she'd grown another head that was definitely the last thing he expected to hear from Stonewall Pim.

"What in the hell do you know about love? You're too damn wrapped in school and politics to do anything about the boy who is madly in love with you." Phil said not really meaning to start out sounding so harsh.

"I know a lot more about it than you think, and how do you know I haven't done anything about Little Danny being madly in love with me? He is not madly in love with me. I mean he can't be… not with me…He's funny and nice and he has a lot of friends some of which are a lot prettier than me I might add. He doesn't love me he just wants to be friends." Pim said frowning, trying to grasp the concept of Little Danny being in love with her.

Little Danny strolled up before Phil could expound on the theory, and Pim blushed brilliantly just like she did every time the boy came around. Phil smirked and turned his attention elsewhere.

A girl he'd never seen was making her way down the main hall. She was pretty and very scantily clad, she made what Tara Schrader was wearing look like a nun's habit. Her dark hair bounced on her shoulders and her breasts bounced barely contained by the nothing of a low cut midriff shirt she was wearing as she stomped down the hallway her high pointed black boots clicked with every step.

He really noticed her legs, they weren't as long as Keely's they were short and shapely, like a gymnast's and they were encased in black fishnets which he followed with his gaze all the way up to her red micro mini skirt. Everyone was staring at her, Pim and Little Danny were positively gaping, and Tara seemed appalled that someone could get away with wearing that little before she did. Owen was whispering with the Swing Choir girls already getting the rumors started.

The girl seemed to ignore all of their attention but his; she strolled right up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello…" she said with a chipper English accent he found it extremely sexy.

"Hi…" he smirked.

"I'm new here my name is Via." She said.

They were having a little smirking contest, the halls were silent it seemed every gossip queen was listening to their conversation.

"I guess that's short for Olivia. I'm Phil, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes it is, I like Via better though." She paused for a smirk, "It's nice to meet you as well. Phil? Is that short for Phillip?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I like Via too, it definitely suits you."

She smiled, a real smile not a smirk, Phil was thinking of something else to say when their illustrious bald Vice Principal strode up to them.

"Miss Crowley, you cannot wear that to school dress code strictly prohibits such outfits. I'm afraid you'll have to either call home for more clothes or take it off and put on a PE uniform."

"Fine…" Via said grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head baring her breasts.

There was a gasp from the crowd when her pale pink topped twin globes were revealed. Phil really liked what he saw.

Vice Principal Hackett immediately took off his jacket to cover her and herded the smirking girl into his office. Phil really liked the impression she'd made. He couldn't have done much better himself.

* * *

Keely couldn't help but get a little jealous when she saw the brunette girl stride down the hall and make her way straight to Phil. She tried to convince herself she had not claims to him that she was the one who ended things between them, but it was much harder than it seemed.

She hadn't been shocked when she saw the two of them flirting. But when the girl took off her shirt right in front of Vice Principal Hackett that was plenty shocking. Keely saw how pretty the other girl was and how open she was with her sexuality, she had no doubt that Phil would stay single much longer.

Keely couldn't help but stare at the girl's body she knew Phil had to be taking notice as well. She wished she could be bold and more open but she was too afraid. Things with Bryce were still the same. She would come to him whenever he asked.

Calli wasn't speaking to her and Phil wouldn't even acknowledge she existed so her world was restricted to sex with Bryce and gossip with Owen. She had never felt more alone in her life. Pim occasionally talked to her while they warmed the bench in gym. It had been a lonely, lonely three weeks.

At first Phil tried talking to her. But she ignored him it had nearly killed her ending things with him the first time. She didn't want to be ripped away from him again. She moved through her days like a zombie. Occasionally feeing his sultry dark eyes stop on he she'd feel that familiar tingle. She wanted to be with him again to have him hold her and kiss her and do all those things that they'd never done together but it wasn't going to happen.

Keely sighed when the bell rang and she made her way to class. Ms. Feinstein's class was the same as ever boring and overdramatic. She could think of nothing more than Phil, and his eyes, lips, hands, and parts of him she'd never seen. She imagined having breasts like Via's or Tara's she wondered if he would like that.

Her thoughts were getting to her, as she drove straight home because her sister had play practice. One glance in the rear view mirror showed she was flushed and sweating with dilated pupils. Her eyes seemed greener than usual, her lips were redder. It only took a second for it to register what was happening to her. She was turned on. Thankfully, Bryce wasn't home otherwise she doubted she wouldn't have contemplated doing what she did. She went upstairs shrugged out of her flannel and pulled her black tank top over her head, unclasped her bra and removed it entirely.

She'd never done what she was doing, but she wanted–she needed to feel the way Phil had made her feel that day. She'd only had one orgasm ever, and that was with him. Bryce had brought her close during those less coerced and more black mailed times of late. But she didn't think she could do that with him. If she did it would mean that some part of her liked what he did to her.

Her fingers ghosted over already hardened nipples, swirling around teasing them with her fingertips. She moaned, the sensations she felt made her buck her hips she discovered that perhaps she should put her hand there or something.

Unsure of how to proceed, Keely unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slid her hand inside, whilst doing so she imagined it was Phil's hand and not her own. Gently she caressed herself; she had to buck her hips against her hand when her index finger brushed the little button that Phil had rubbed that day. She flicked her wet finger against it, finally getting the hang of what she was doing.

She rubbed and rubbed pinched and squealed not hearing the heavy footsteps on the stairs. She finally finished with a soft whimper. She lay there spent with her hand still trapped in her underwear and jeans.

"Keely, Keely, Keely…I must say that was quite a show." Bryce's voice floated in from the doorway.

Keely's eyes snapped open, and she heard him walk further into the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the station until seven." Keely whispered.

"I wanted a break and good cup of coffee. So I took an hour off. And I come home to find you getting yourself hot for me." He said.

She could hear him taking off his belt, she was so ashamed she couldn't look at him.

"Take those jeans off and show me what you've done."

Keely sighed and complied with him.

* * *

Phil didn't see Via for another three days, it was Friday and he was serving his usual three hours in detention. Detention was alright it was just him holed up in a little room for three hours with Hackett coming to check on him every hour or so. If he had something better to do he might replicate himself, Hackett wouldn't know the difference.

He'd arrived early to detention about fifteen minutes or so. He'd gone out to his car and refilled his bottle of Dasanti with more vodka and quickly smoked a cigarette. He was sitting there with his feet on top of his desk grinding a pen into the same surface when the door swung open, he'd been expecting Hackett but there was Via. This time she was dressed a bit more appropriately in skin tight low rise jeans and a shirt that only showed off her lower stomach. Phil wasn't complaining she still looked sexy.

"Well, well, well we meet again." She said.

"So it is…" he said standing.

"Indeed. So how does this whole detention thing work exactly?" she asked.

"We sit here for three hours bored out of our minds, and then Old Baldy comes in and lets us go home." Phil explained.

"Hmmm…so I get to spend three hours in this room alone…" she paused stepping closer to him her intent clear from the smirk on her face, "With you?"

"Yes…" he put far too many s' at the end of that word and he'd come out sounding like a snake.

She laughed at him, "So Phil are you seeing someone now?"

"Not really," he said, "Although, technically speaking right now I am seeing you."

"I like that answer." She told him.

"How about this?" he asked kissing her hard, his hands cupping her ass and pulling her against him.

She kissed back reverently grinding her hips into him. He picked her up and put her on the desk his hands sliding up her sides straight up to her breasts.

She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "Can't say I didn't enjoy that but I bet you'll like this even better." she slipped her hand down the front of his jeans.

Phil groaned it had been ages since anyone had touched him. His mind was at war the only two thing he could think about were could think about was how wrong this was, he was in love with Keely fucking Via wasn't right. He also couldn't help thinking about how much his body needed this. He missed this, a nice good fuck, he finally reasoned with himself he might as well take it where he could find it.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans caressing him slowly. While he worked to get her jeans off. Neither of them hesitated. Their brown eyes locked, there was no emotion, no longing, it was just lust. She stopped touching him and allowed him to remove her jeans, while she slid her shirt over her head.

Phil had to admit he liked her small curvy body, though he would still give anything to be here doing this with Keely. He kissed her hard, Keely was the last person he should be thinking about right now. He wondered if she thought about him when she did what she did with Bryce. As much as he tried not to feel horrible for Keely, he still did, wishing he could help her.

He had rough passionate sex with Via, it was difficult the keep her quiet, but he had to take pride in the fact that he must bee doing a good job. Via didn't seem like the type of girl who fake anything.

Hackett came in two hours later a little while after he'd finished and the sat there he was drawing a skull on the desk and she was filing her nails. Hackett suspected something but he didn't accuse. He left without a word. They drank the bottle of vodka he had and they talked.

"You aren't like the boys I'm used to back home. They don't fuck me a like that. Rather fond of going downtown but it's never like that." Via told him.

"Wait till there's more time. There's a lot I can show you." Phil smirked.

"Do you have your cellular, my dad took mine for the week because I got suspended, and then detention."

"Yeah…if you're calling for a ride, I've got a car. I can take you home."

"That would be nice Phil," Via smiled, "My father isn't do home for another couple of hours do you think you could show me around town?"

"I'm kind of new here myself but I think I might be able to." Phil said.

* * *

Keely didn't like the fact that Phil was spending all his time with Via the new girl. And in fact she hated it. They were all over each other the Monday following the strip tease in the hallway. This was all wrong, he should be kissing _her_ like that. Not some British fem bot.

Keely was sitting alone in the courtyard during lunch when Owen came up.

"Girl…guess what I just heard."

"What? What did you hear?" Keely said knowing whatever he heard was from the fresh crop of rumors about Via and Phil.

"Phil is taking Via to Bruno's party on Saturday."

"I figured that. She _is _his lady friend. He is bound to take her out once and a while."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Owen, what do you mean _do_ about it? What can I do about it?"

"Keely, I hate to say this but I've seen you with him. When you two are together it seems like you both come alive, you still want him. And I think you should try to win him back."

"He's not going to want me anymore." Keely whispered gazing at her hands, she was dirty and used why he would or anyone else want her.

She was sick and becoming sicker by the day. She found herself enjoying the time spent with Bryce. She hated her body's reaction to what he did to her. She was young and horny and just discovering her own sexuality and he took full advantage of that.

"I think he still might, why'd you break up with him anyways."

"I don't want to talk about that Owen. I'm going to go up to the music room." Keely said getting up and grabbing her orange off the table along with her books and storming back into the school.

This was all her fault she couldn't complain or be jealous she had no right to. Phil deserved to be with someone who could actually be with him, not someone who belonged to some psycho already.

She made her way upstairs to the music room which was just down from Ms. Levy's class. She saw Via sneak out of the bookroom and down to the stairwell. Keely stood there hurt and confused she didn't think that Phil would bring Via there for their liaisons it was _their_ place. It was for Phil and Keely. Not Phil and Via.

Phil walked out just as Keely was passing and they bumped into each other. She knew it was him, but he hadn't seen her.

"Could you watch it chick?" he asked a bit harshly, before looking up.

"S–sorry…Excuse me." she said clutching her books to her chest and walking on down the hallway.

"Keely, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He said.

Tears stung in her eyes, "It's okay…"

"I know we haven't been as close as we used to be…"

"Phil…this is awkward. I–I'm gonna go, I've got stuff to do anyway."

"Is this about Via?"

Keely scoffed, "Like you don't know."

"Look you broke up with me…I can fuck whoever I want."

"So you're just fucking her?"

"Keely…" he sighed sounding exasperated, "I tried being in an actual relationship with you and look where it got me. Nowhere." Phil said.

A single tear slipped down her cheek she knew the floodgates had been opened, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Keely. I'm a free agent now, you fuck whoever you want."

"You think I want that?" she asked hurt.

"It seemed like it to me…but I can tell you a sure answer of whether you want it or not. Do you come for him?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

She looked at Phil she was never able to really lie to him, "Sometimes."

"You want it."

"Do you know how it makes me feel after? I feel sick and disgusting, because I like it. Yeah, I like it sometimes. I'm all the things you think I am sick, cheap, and disgusting." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't think you're anything but weak. You could stop this if you wanted, and I'd even help you."

Keely didn't say anything, she stood there sobbing.

"It's all about choices Keel. The ones we make and the one's we don't." he said walking away from her.

"I'm too scared to choose." She whispered.

Keely went into the music room locked the door and cried; when she was done she didn't feel much better in fact she felt worse. Her head hurt and she was even running a fever. But she went on to class when the bell rang. She put her head on her desk in Ms. Feinstein's class and shut her eyes it was her last class of the day, if she could make it through that she could make it through anything.

She wasn't certain if she'd passed or simply fallen into a deep sleep, she could feel Owen shaking her hear him and Ms. Feinstein calling her. But she couldn't move finally she retreated into the darkness. When she woke up she was in the hospital.

She could hear Bryce yelling at Calli over on the other side of the room.

"Shut up all that damn crying, your sister is all right. She was just severely dehydrated. She'll wake up in a little while…"

"What happened?" she whispered her throat was really raspy and dry.

"You made yourself sick by not eating anything or drinking. That's what happened." Bryce said without an ounce of concern in his voice.

Keely looked down at the IV in her arm guiltily, she hadn't eaten in a few days, she'd meant to eat that orange but seeing Phil she kind of got sidetracked.

"Keely…I was so worried." Calli said.

"So you're speaking to me again?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry." Calli said.

"It's okay,"

Calli hugged her.

"You've lost a lot of weight since…." Calli trailed off and cut her eyes at Bryce if looks could kill he would have lost his head.

"You're going back to that house and you're going to eat whatever I put in front you. Don't let me have to come back down to this hospital again you hear me? Or you'll be rooming with your mother." Bryce said.

"I wasn't trying to get sick." Keely said.

"You are just an ignorant little slut who isn't good for anything but a fuck. Look they want to keep you overnight get some fluids and stuff into you. I've got to head back down to the station. Your sister and your Grandma Norma Jean are going to be here with you."

"Alright." Keely blinked back tears, she was so stupid she realized that now.

* * *

"Whoo!" Phil shouted tossing back the bottle of whiskey he kept one hand firmly planted on the steering wheel.

Bruno honked loudly from the car over, as the sped down the highway in the night. Phil smirked passed the bottle to Via, he missed fast times like these. This paled in comparison to all the dangerous stupid shit he'd done in the future. Try stealing a space bus and driving it drunk with twenty of your closest friends. The wind ripped through his hair. He felt wild and alive. He'd felt that way with Keely without the aid of alcohol, without Via's hand stroking him through his jeans, and without fast cars.

They were listening to some old school Motley Crue as loud as it would go and Via was laughing holding the bottle in one hand and now touching herself with the other. He watched her hand slid into her black plunging blouse she was watching him all the time. He gave a signal to Bruno and they pulled over by the windmill. He'd been out there several times since the breakup, hoping he'd run into Keely but he'd never gone with any of his new friends.

Alice DeLuca seemed to have the same plan as Via. She was already climbing in the backseat of Bruno's sports car. Phil turned off the engine and glanced over at Via. Who was sliding her panties down her legs.

Phil adjusted his seat so she could straddle him. She straddled him kissing him roughly when there came a tap on the car and a light shining in their faces. Phil found himself looking right into the eyes for Bryce, Keely's stepfather.

"You…" they both proclaimed at the same time.

"Coming back to your old haunts?" Bryce asked.

Phil laughed nervously, "I guess."

It was majorly weird; Bryce was behaving like a pod person.

"You kids need to get out of here and go home."

"Alright…"

Phil was expecting some police brutality.

"How's Keely?" he asked.

Bryce glared at him, "Why do you want to know about that dumb anorexic whore?"

"I was wondering if you were having fun with her." Phil said peeling out with Via still straddled him.

Bruno peeled out behind him, Via climbed off him.

"That was strange what was with the rent a cop?"

"He was my ex-girlfriend's stepfather." Phil answered as they made their way back to Bruno's house where his party was still going on.

They parked across the street and Via straddled him again, "Where were we?"

She slid her hands over his shoulders caressing his muscles through his shirt as she bounced on his lap.

"Right about here." He said, pulling open her plunging top.

* * *

Keely was released from the hospital the next day; she had to deal with her overzealous sister. She kept trying to feed her. Keely ate grudgingly, just to appease her sister and she sat in her room and stared at her guitar wishing she could play it but she knew when her sister heard the first cord she would come up and take it from her and make her rest.

So she just sat on her window seat and stared out into the empty street, Pickford was so dead after Bruno's parties. Everyone her age was either hung over or getting their stomachs pumped.

Not that she'd actually hang with any of them. She sighed and glanced at her cell phone on her lap it had buzzed and the screen lit up. Owen's name flashed across the screen. She really didn't feel like his doting concern, or his gossip from the night before. So she ended the call before it began, and scrolled down the numbers in her phone and she came across Phil's number.

She took a deep breath whenever she came across it she wanted to call him more than she wanted her next breath. She missed him terribly, he was the reason she barely ate and barely slept. She had no reason to function and try to stay healthy. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried not to cry.

"Keely," Calli said from the doorway.

"I miss him…" she told her.

"Why did you end things with him?"

"It was the right thing to do…I thought… but it's killing me to see him with…" she sobbed, "Her…"

"I talked to Pim and she told me they aren't seriously dating, they just party together." Calli said.

"He's still _with_ her…"

"He _loves_ you."

"Why isn't he _with_ me?"

"_You_ told him to_ leave_." Calli said.

"I'm a dumb ass."

"You are but he loves you. You can make things right."

"How?"

"Keely, you aren't that big of a dumb ass. You'll figure it out." Calli walked away.

* * *

Phil was lying in his bed it was ten thirty, he had snuck in with Via at four. He was supposed to stay over at Bruno's but there hadn't been any available bedrooms. So he'd brought her home, and he was lying there with her and she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"PHIL!" his mother shouted clicking on the light.

"Fuck! MOM!" Phil shouted trying to cover himself with the blanket.

"Hello, Mrs. Diffy." Via laughed not bothering to cover herself.

"Downstairs ten minutes, both of you. Dressed if you please."

With that his mother was gone. Phil sighed, and Via was still laughing. He glared at her.

"What? It's funny. Please Phil don't tell me you haven't been caught before?"

"NO!"

"Oh, this is going to be rather traumatic for you isn't it?"

"Probably." He stood up looking for his pants.

Via pulled on one of his shirts with her skirt and they made their way downstairs.

Phil listened to his mother's lectures with half an ear, she'd been more upset over the fact that he wasn't serious with Via to introduce her to the family and that they were having sex.

Via, wasn't well received by the family but Phil doubted she cared. Phil groaned when his father came in from his new job at some company whose name he couldn't pronounce to ask what was going on.

Later he took Via home, and they made plans to hook up later on Monday. He drove home taking the long way, going past Keely's place. He looked straight up at her room and saw her sitting on her window seat gazing out, he could see the tears on her face and it still broke his heart.

When he was little he'd always played games where he would be being a knight and saving a princess high in a tower. He still wanted so much to save Keely. He realized then that Via was merely distraction for him. As much as he tried to deny it to himself that he still loved Keely. He started to stop and pull in the driveway, but he could hear the loud pipes on Bryce's truck approaching in the distance and he kept going.

"You will be free Keely…" he vowed gripping the steering wheel.

_Refuse to fear, anything at all _

_Refuse to slip, refuse to fall_

_You can't be weak you can't still _

_Watch your back cause no one will_

_----_ Jason Wade, Lifehouse


	8. My heart is the worst kind of weapon

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend. Whenever I hear a specific song I try to put whatever characters I'm working with together to see if they fit the song, this time I had to rework things so it would fit. Extremely OOC….for nearly all of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTF. If I did for starters it wouldn't be on the Disney Channel it would be on the WB or Fox and it sure as hell wouldn't be cancelled.

**Author's Note: **Well guys I'm back with a new computer and a new chapter, not as good as I hoped but I found it a little diffcult to write for obvious reasons, I've complicated the story line a lot but it just might work for what I've planned for chapter nine. It was my attempt to get Pheely back together and create some drama, however it seems I might have created too much but you be the judge of that.

"My heart is the worst kind of weapon"

Phil walked down the empty halls of H.G. Wells, the Homecoming Jamboree was in full swing and just about everyone had gone out to the stadium for the bonfire. Phil wasn't in the mood, he didn't get the whole football thing and he sure as hell didn't understand the homecoming tradition. It seemed everyone in the present day was caught up in traditions.

Signs and posters adorned the walls of the school, streamers and banners hung from the ceiling. But Phil didn't see any of it all he could see was Keely. He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, they spoke casually every once and awhile, it was always tense. He still wanted to be with her, he still loved her, even though it had been more than a month since they ended things.

He walked along in a daze climbing the stairs up to the empty second floor. He was glad for the time away from Via she had become a bit too clingy over the past few weeks and reading a bit too much into their relationship. He made it clear that their relationship was purely sexual. He could tell that hurt the British brunette's feelings but he'd explained this going into the relationship.

He could hear a soft melody being playing on an acoustic guitar; he managed to identify the source of the sound. The door to the music room was half opened and the sound was wafting out of it. He peered inside and saw Keely Teslow sitting on the floor with her guitar.

His breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful. He was transfixed by the way the sunlight, shone through her golden curls framing her face. She had taken the time to tame the sexy tangles. Her lips were pursed and her expression seemed purely angelic.

"Lovely," he whispered loud enough for her to catch him standing there.

She glanced up a startled look on her face, he steeled himself for forced chit-chat and unimportant small talk with someone he felt he could tell every secret he had to.

"Phil, hey…" she smiled a genuine honest Keely smile that seemed to light up the room.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Keel, do you mind if I come in?"

"Please do, I guess you're not caught up in the whole homecoming hoopla."

"The whole varsity thing isn't really my scene, doesn't seem to be yours either."

"Much to Owen's distaste, he tried talking me into going to that stupid bon fire."

"Via and Bruno still think that I'm going to show up." Phil smirked, "I'm so not going."

Keely tensed at the mention of Via's name. Phil regretted saying her name.

"I miss you…" he blurted before he could stop himself.

"Phil…we shouldn't get into that."

"Maybe we shouldn't but I can't help it I do miss you. Do you miss me?"

Keely sighed deeply and stood up and put her guitar into its case.

"I should go…"

"Answer me first." He said closing the door and stepping further into the room.

"I do I miss you," she looked up into his eyes unabashed need radiated off of her.

"Well,"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Be with me…"

"You're with Via…"

"I'm only with her because you decided you didn't want to be with me anymore. I love you Keely, and I can't take this being with her is the same as being alone."

"It would be better if you were alone Phil…"

"I'm not in love with Via. It's just sex it's the same way with you and Bryce."

"I don't go around town with that man hanging all over me for you to see me now do I? It hurts me to see you two together. Being with him wasn't really a choice I made."

"Being with Via isn't about making you jealous."

"What the hell is it about then Phil? Do you even like her a little? Or is she just a fuck?"

"Keely…"

"No, Phil you answer me right now…" Keely said.

"Whatever she is to me she isn't you, and you're the only one I want." Phil said smiling she was truly gorgeous when she showed her true emotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As hard as she tried to walk out of that room she couldn't, and she knew she couldn't. He wasn't going to let her and she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"You can't have me. He'll never let that happen. And I can't risk him hurting Calli or him hurting you."

"Keely, we can be together."

"Yeah how?"

"We could tell social services, in detail everything he's done. We could get our own lawyer."

"Phil, that's too complicated. And what if it did go to trial? Everyone would know what he did to me, and that I let him." Keely whispered feeling entirely disgusted with herself.

"Don't get down about it, you really didn't have much of a choice. No one is going to think any less of you because of it."

"You said you thought I was weak."

"Yes, I did. But you have to be stronger than a lot of people to go through what you go through to protect someone you love. I was bitter about the break up and angry that you'd sleep with him." Phil said.

"I just want to be a real girl, like everyone else you know to actually be able to be with someone I care about without fear of consequence." She said finally letting it sink in how jealous she was of other girls.

"You will be able to. We're going to see a lawyer out in Los Angles, we can go tomorrow morning and come back in the afternoon. You can say you and Calli got detained with Owen at the mall." Phil said, "As for tonight Keely Teslow I'm going to grant your wish to be a real girl in the world. We'll meet up at Seth's party around eleven, we'll kiss, flirt and dance until it's early morning."

"I don't know about that, what if it gets back to Bryce that we were together?"

"I doubt anyone at the party will have very many functioning brain cells left. Seth and I put our differences aside to come to a mutual agreement tonight, I bring the Chronic. He pays and my people party his friends get blowed."

"Oh," Keely said, "So what if the lawyer does believe us, what do we do until he gets all that stuff together you know how long that legal stuff takes."

"We can get you two out of there for now,"

"Run?"

"We're running now don't you see? We're running from ourselves, from our feelings. I feel like if we don't do something now we'll never get a chance too." Phil said his brown eyes pleading.

He took her hand in his, "We could try. We could be together without him knowing until I get you out of that house."

"I'm scared Phil."

"Me too."

His lips descended on hers and nothing mattered anymore not Bryce's edict, not Via, not Owen, no one but them. He pulled her closer to him and they were making out full force, she couldn't deny what was between them any longer. Phil was right, she felt the urgency like she wasn't going to get another chance to kiss him like that.

She broke the kiss and they just gazed at each other.

"Every time I was with Via I had to pretend she was you." Phil told her.

"I have to do the same thing, no one makes me feel this way." She whispered, "I wish you would have made love to me that night."

"I would have baby believe me, if that prick hadn't come in talking all that shit."

"I need you." She whispered wondering how she'd gone from not speaking to him to, shy superficial conversations in between classes, to deep conversations, to making out, and finally to begging him to fuck her.

Phil's hands slid up from her hips. She groaned wanting more than just his fingers tickling her sides through her shirt, as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She fisted his shirt and let out a gasp, she'd forgotten how good this was.

"Tell me what you need…" he whispered.

"I need you,"

"You've got me Keel, I'm not going anywhere else."

"Phil," she mumbled as he squeezed her breasts.

"Keely, you can't say my name like that."

"Why not?" she asked.

He lifted his face up from her neck, "I don't think I can control myself another minute as it is, being away from you for so long and finally getting back together. It's taking every ounce of restraint I have not to put you on this table and fuck you like Deputy Dog never could."

"Why don't you put me on the table and show me what I've been missing?" she asked.

"As much as I want this now I want our first time together to be something more than any of the other experiences we've had with anyone else. I at least want it to happen in a bed."

"Phil, weren't you the one who said that if we don't do something now we'll never get the chance too?"

"I meant if we don't work on fixing things between us and getting you out of that house who knows what could happen."

"Are things fixed between us?" she asked.

"Well…" he paused to think, "We've affirmed we still definitely have feelings for each other."

"Yes, but what about Via?"

"I'll talk to her this afternoon, I don't intend to continue sleeping with her."

"Good, I don't intend to sleep with that man anymore either." Keely said.

"Hopefully, you'll be out of there before he gets it up again."

"Phil!" Keely admonished.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she whispered kissing him softly.

"I missed you so much, when we're not together I feel like I'm not whole." She told him.

"I feel that way too, I do whatever I can just to make it through the day. To tell you the truth I was drunk for the first couple of weeks after the break up, I couldn't really handle being alone."

"I'm sorry Phil, I shouldn't have given up on us. No matter what asshole threatened to do."

"I understand you want to protect your sister. She's innocent in all this." Phil said.

"I wanted to protect you too." She said.

"I'm going to be the one protecting you from now on." He said his eyes reflected the honesty of his promise and Keely knew he was sincere.

They talked and kissed for a while but it didn't go beyond making out if it had Keely doubted that either one of them would have been able to stop. The bonfire ended and everyone was coming back into the school to get their stuff to go home for the day. The noise level and the risk of being caught and having some tell that they were seen together made her send Phil away early. She knew Owen would come by looking for her.

And sure enough he pushed the door open not five whole minutes since Phil had gone, "Girl, you've been hiding yourself away in here for the whole bonfire. You are so going to that party tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Owen said.

"Alright, I'll go to the party."

"You will?" Owen asked, "Who are you and what have you done to my little antisocial friend Keely?"

She laughed, "You heard me right, I'll go to the party."

"Will you let me dress you?" he asked hopefully

"Don't push it Owen," Keely said.

"Fine…can you give me a ride home then? I don't get my jeep fixed for another week, and I'm not driving Big Bertha to school." Owen said referring to his father's fishing truck.

"Okay." Keely smiled softly to herself as she picked up her guitar case and followed Owen out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil made his way into his home unable to conceal the smile on his face. Pim noticed this immediately, she had walked home with Little Danny and they were in the kitchen having a snack.

"Did Via do a really good job today?" Pim joked.

"Nope, Via's over."

"Oh no. Where are going to find someone trampy enough to strip in a public place and have sex for whatever money your paying her?" Pim asked with faux concern.

Phil rolled his eyes, "I'm back with Keely."

"You are! That's great!" Pim said pulling him into a hug, he enthusiastically hugged her back and then they broke apart.

"Let's not do that again for another eight years. Okay?" Pim asked.

"We'll wait for your wedding or your college graduation whichever comes first." Phil agreed at the weirdness of the moment.

"You can't tell anyone that we're back together though Pim, Keely's life may well depend on it. Are mom and dad around?" he asked glancing around nervously.

"Fighting in the garage. Why do you want to know and why does Keely's life depend on keeping your relationship a secret? You haven't broken up with Via have you?"

"No not as of yet, her dad picked her up after school. I didn't get a chance to talk to her. But I'm going to need your help with something."

"You want to light up while mom and dad are outside and you need someone with a few brain cells left to cover for you."

"Wrong again sister of mine, Keely and I need to go out of town for a few days. I need you to cover for me."

"Why are you going out of town?"

"I can't talk about it okay, the less people involved the better chance I have making sure that she and her sister are safe."

"What are you talking about?" Pim asked.

"You ask too many damn questions. I can't answer them right now, you'll find out soon I promise. I'm not even doing anything illegal."

"What do we get out of it?" Little Danny asked.

"What do you mean what do you get out of it?"

"Yeah, what do we get out of it?" Pim asked.

"This isn't for me Pim it's for Keely."

"Alright, if this for Keely. But you're our chauffeur for the next five weeks." Pim said.

"Whatever, maybe the four of us will be able to go on some double dates or something."

Pim blushed and Little Danny smirked, "I think that'll be cool."

"I thought you'd like it. Now I've got work to do, if either of you breathe a word of this. What I do to you will make the Russian Mob look like candy stripers. You understand me?"

The two ninth graders were too shocked to say anything. Phil was satisfied with their reaction and walked upstairs to take a nap before the party. He needed rest to tell Via that it was over between them, she would no doubt throw a huge fit. He woke up around seven well rested and ready to deal with an angry British girl. He showered and then he called her phone, he got her voicemail every time he tried.

He called her house line, her father answered and told him she was grounded for her unsavory behavior at school. His words, to tell the truth Via hadn't done anything more than flood the girls bathroom by leaving the sink running through fifth period. She'd done way worse. He guessed her dad was just fed up.

He didn't know how to contact her but at least she'd be out of the way for the night. He started to kill some time by observing the mating rituals of Pim and Little Danny who were flirting over their homework while he pretended to watch TV. It proved to be more amusing than whatever was on NBC.

His phone which he had sitting in his lap buzzed the blinking screen proclaimed NEW TEXT. With closer inspection he found it was a message from Keely. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Could it be the broody one is smiling today? Say it isn't so." His mother said.

"Mom," he rolled his eyes.

"Now that's the brooding son I've come to know."

"It's been really fun chatting with you Ma, but I gotta get ready for the party tonight," he got up off the couch wanting to read the message alone in his room.

"Would this be that unsupervised party out at the Wassumers place?" his father asked.

"Yeah, there'll be free beer on tap and crack in every bathroom. Don't make it sound so tragic. It's present day high school party. We both know he's done worse right here at home." His mother said.

"I'm trying to be a _responsible_ parent Barbara."

"It never concerned you before, I've got this under control. Just go fix the Time Machine or something Lloyd."

"Do you think we trade them in for another set of parents?" Pim asked she and Little Danny had gone upstairs when Lloyd came home the yelling brought them down to the second floor landing.

"Well, you could try."

He ignored the exchange of insults between his parents as read Keely's text message. He smiled despite the progressing argument downstairs. He readied himself for their meeting tonight taking extra time to straighten the swoosh of hair hanging in his eyes. He got to Seth's a bit early.

Phil had always thought the day that he came to a truce with Seth would be the day that hell froze over, but who would have thought it would be the day that he set things right with Keely. He walked into the house optimistic that the night would turn out in his favor, but he didn't intend to give Seth the chance to one up him.

As soon as he hit the door Seth sidled over and talked to him like they were old friends before leading him away from the crowd.

"You got it?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Phil asked.

"Let's see it Diffy…" Seth said with a fake smile his eyes never left Phil's.

Phil didn't break the gaze he reached into his pocket and handed Seth three baggies of weed.

"How much do I owe you, you look a little destitute…"

"I don't need your money, but I'll stick around and have a couple of your beers."

"Help yourself, but I'll have you know come Monday things will be the same."

"We're good then," Phil said.

"I just wanted us to be clear." Seth started away.

"Trust me we are." Phil said.

Phil avoided Alice and Bruno for most of the time and explored Seth's huge house. No wonder Seth called him destitute, the guy was fricking loaded. It wasn't that Phil's family didn't have an obscene amount of money, it was that his father's family were total misers Phil grew up thinking that it was somehow wrong to flaunt money like that. It was pretty sweet crib, he glanced at his watch the time was now ten thirty Keely should be there soon he decided to have a couple of beers while he waited. By eleven forty the dissappointment that Keely wasn't going to show up had set in and he had moved on to the bottle of Jim Bean that was just chilling on the counter in Seth's kitchen. The longer he waited the more he thought Keely wasn't going to show up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely allowed Owen to pick her clothes for the party, he went home to get ready and she was going to come over once she snuck out. Bryce was in the living room drinking until she thought he'd passed out at eleven twenty, she couldn't go anywhere until she was sure he was out for the night. It was twelve fifteen and she was creeping out of her bedroom window when her door was pushed open.

"Where you going girl?"

"I…um.." she stuttered she wanted to cry for getting caught she wouldn't be able to leave later to go see the lawyer in LA with Phil.

"You're fucking sneaking out you dirty little whore." He slurred stomping toward her, it was Friday night and he was drunk.

"I was just going to go hang with Owen." She lied.

"You were going to that big party in town all the kids are going to don't even think you can lie to me. You wouldn't be going over to that gay boy's house all painted up like trash and dressed like a sale priced hooker."

Keely climbed back into the window, she didn't want him to cross the room to get her. If he had to she knew it would hurt worse than anything, he may well push her out of the window.

"Come here let me look at you…" he said.

She complied, walking closer flinching as he reached out a hand to touch her chin.

"Don't act like you don't want anyone to touch you, that's what you're going out for so any guy who wants to can touch you."

"That's not true!" Keely shouted angrily she was tired of this she needed to stand up to him once and for all.

"You know you're the only one I let fuck me! I want to be with Phil, I want to take my sister and get the hell out of here. You can have all the money in my trust fund, mom's insurance. I don't care. I just want to go." She said defeated.

"You aren't going anywhere, I've got you and you're mine you understand."

"I can't do this anymore, I want to live. I want to be a real girl. Not your slave. I'm done. You can beat me to death for saying that I don't care. I just want out I'm tired." Keely sobbed.

"You've been seeing that boy again haven't you? It was him you were going to meet wasn't it?"

"Yes,"

The first blow was unexpected, a slap to the face then he yanked her wrist and spun her so that she was no longer facing the door of her bedroom but now the window and of course him.

The second blow was a brutal punch to the stomach and she wobbled out into the hallway expelling a pitiful wail it was loud enough to draw her sister out of her bedroom. The blows began to rain down on her, he hit her so hard so fast she was soaring down the stairs in a blink of an eye. When she landed she wasn't there anymore. She could barely remember where "there" was. She was in a nice modern apartment, it was clean and the furinture was new and very nice. She knew she was waiting for someone, so she walked around for a bit getting a feel for the place before whoever she was waiting for arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calli stood slack jawed watching her stepfather beat her sister for the hundredth time, unable to do anything. She was so scared. Not only for Keely but she hated to admit that she was afraid for herself as well.

Finally something she didn't expect happened, Keely went toppling down the stairs, she didn't hit any of them, she landed motionless on the floor downstairs. Calli could see the pool of blood coming from her head from where she stood. She put a hand to her mouth and rushed down there.

"Keely!" she shrieked it was to no avail Keely was unconscious, but she was breathing.

Calli looked up at Bryce who'd come downstairs as well with fire in her eyes, he seemed unaffected by what he'd done.

"You bastard." Calli hissed through clenched teeth.

She did something she'd always wanted to do, she punched him square in the nose while he was reeling from the unexpected blow, she raced to the phone. By the time she got there he had recovered and snatched the phone cord from the wall.

"You little bitch…" he remarked trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose, as he advanced on her.

She did the only thing she could think of she threw the phone at him, hitting him upside the head. It would have been funny under different circumstances, but she had to get out of there so she could get some help for Keely.

She leapt over an ataman to get to the front door, he grabbed her by the hair and slung her back. She yelped in pain when her long hair was pulled and she fell ungracefully on the carpet.

He tried to crawl over her and pin her down.

"Come here you little bitch you're not getting away from me, she couldn't and neither can you."

He successfully pinned her arms ripping her pajama top in the process as pressed his hips into hers so she could hardly move, but she managed to pull her knee up to connect with his crotch.

"I hate you!" she drug her nails down the side of his face as she screamed it.

He let go of one of her arms and slapped her hard on the mouth. She could taste blood in her mouth seconds later, he'd managed to bust her lip a little. She pulled herself off of the floor and kicked him in the head before making a mad dash for the door. This time she got out, she raced down the block in her bare feet, ripped pajama top and non matching pajama shorts and all. Her mouth was still bleeding and she had bruises forming on her wrists and she was sure she had more from their little struggle.

That and when the paramedics came from Keely would be enough proof to at least get them to investigate. Calli was more worried about whether or not her sister would even be alive by that time. She ran to the only place she knew she could get help. She went to the Diffys.

She pounded on their front door, feeling badly about knocking this late it was well past twelve, but it was a Friday so maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal. She was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe when Pim pulled open the door.

"Calli what happened?" Pim wanted to know.

"My sister…" was all she could manage.

"MOM!" Pim shrieked.

Barbara came running into the room.

"What?"

"Calli's hurt and so is Keely." Pim said.

"Tell me what happened Sweetie," Barb said pulling Calli into a hug.

"We don't have much time we've got to help Keely. He hit her…she fell…" Calli sobbed.

"Did your stepfather hit you too?"

Calli nodded, "I was going to call for help after he knocked Keely down the stairs, but he wouldn't let me. I fought him off but he got a few slaps in, I'm okay really. She's there alone with him and she's unconscious."

"I'm calling the police." Barb said she ran into the other room, Calli could hear her frantic conversation with a dispatch.

Barb hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, "They are on their way over but we can get there faster."

Calli nodded and pulled open the door, she led the way down the street. They were all sprinting and the fall chill finally affected her, she hadn't noticed before. Calli saw that the door was still left open, but Bryce's car was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone…" she whispered.

"Probably looking around the neighborhood for you…" Barb suggested.

"What happened? How come you didn't tell me your stepfather hit you?" Pim asked.

"I didn't know how you take it." Calli said simply as they made their way into the house.

"I knew and I didn't do anything…I didn't know what to do…" Barb said, she sounded close to tears.

Calli forgot them when she saw Keely's prone form sprawled out across the floor.

"Keely…" Calli sobbed kneeling by her sister.

"Is she breathing?" Pim asked tears coloring her voice.

"Yes…barely though." Calli whispered.

"I hear the sirens from the ambulance they'll help her." Barb said.

Calli could hear the approach of the sirens herself.

Soon the room was bustling with activity, paramedics were checking Keely and some were checking her she waved them off.

"I'm fine please help my sister." She pleaded with them.

Calli was permitted to ride in the ambulance with Keely. Pim and Barb followed them in Barb's sliver SUV. Pim ran in the house to get her bag. It seemed none of the Diffys went anywhere without their stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By twelve thirty Phil was wasted, he kept looking for Keely and he ended up running into Via who'd snuck out for the party. He tried avoiding her and ended up picking a fight with Seth and getting thrown out.He couldn't stand on his own, he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Bruno had to take him out to his car, Via was given the keys. Had he been conscious that would have never happened, he wouldn't let some drunk girl who was used to driving on the opposite side of the road drive him anywhere in his car. And from there well, he kind of passed out.

He dreamed the Keely dream they were in the room again, he realized that the room was a building down town in the future an apartment complex. They danced and he kissed her and they were happy, he could hear that song playing again. Something about Keely's eyes pulled him in coupled with the song he was lost in the moment.

"I don't want to go home, but I know he'll find me Phil…" Keely said.

He rubbed his hand along her back, "Who's going to find you?"

"I don't remember…there's a man and he's mad at me…I think…" Keely said frowning trying to remember.

"We're safe here, he can't come here."

"He can't?" she asked a puzzled expression on her pretty face.

"No, we're safe…" he kissed her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

Keely was dreaming the same thing.

"I love you," she whispered holding him close.

"I love you too beautiful," he whispered kissing her earlobe.

It was a beautiful blissful place but she felt like she had somewhere else to be as safe as she felt.

"We don't belong here…" she whispered.

"We belong together, and this is the safest place for us to be together." He said.

"Yes, but there was somewhere else…I can't remember, there was a man, and a woman and a girl. The man was horrible and the woman was sick and he made her go away." Keely said groping for the memory.

"Keely, it's okay. None of that is real here, it's just you and me in this big empty apartment. We can do what we want here, it's hard there in they don't want us to be together."

"Phil…" Keely whispered, "As much as I want this place to be real. It just isn't…" Keely said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calli wasn't allowed in the room where the doctors were attending to Keely, they said she'd lost a lot of blood and now she was in a coma. Calli knew a lot of people didn't wake up from those. She still clung to the hope that Keely would, her sister deserved more of life than what she'd experienced.

She sat in the waiting room with Barb and Pim. Pim was crying and Barb looked a little green, the looked like they'd never set foot in an emergency room before. Calli was fuming as some paramedics were bringing in someone else who'd been hurt.

"We've got a seventeen year old Caucasian male who's been in a car crash. The car is totaled the girl who was driving died on impact." A paramedic was telling a doctor.

"Do you have a name, someone needs to get in contact with his family." The doctor said as they wheeled the gurney away.

"No, he didn't have anything on him. The car was too torn apart to find the title or registration in it. Too bad too it was probably such a nice car, a blue 1986 Firebird." The paramedic said.

She knew only one person with that car. Phil.

Calli jumped out of her chair, "Wait, I think I know him!" she called after them.

"What?"

Calli peered at Phil who was lying on the gurney, his hair was bloody and matted to his head. She decided she didn't like they way his legs were. Other than that he looked like he was going to get up and bitch at her for staring at him like he was the circus.

"He's my sister's boyfriend, and that's his mom over there."

"Barb!" Calli shouted.

Barb came over still looking queasy, "I thought we weren't supposed to go back here."

"It's Phil…" Calli whispered.

Barb didn't say anything for a moment she looked down at her son on the gurney as he was being pushed down the hall into a room.

"Is that your son?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, that's my son what­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­–happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident,"

"I can't believe this…" Barb whispered, "Is he okay? He's going to be okay right?" she asked the paramedic.

"He was wearing a seat belt unlike the girl driving. We got him stable on the way over here. I think he was asleep or passed out at the time of impact. If he wakes up–I mean when he wakes up the only problem would be his legs."

"His legs?"

"He'll most likely be paralyzed for most or perhaps all of his life."

Barbara didn't say anything again she looked even greener.

"Excuse me." she said finally making a mad dash for the restroom.

Pim came around the corner a second later, "Where did you guys go?"

"We've just been here. I think you should know something…Phil's been hurt he was in a car wreck."

"What?"

"He was in accident." Calli whispered on the verge of tears.

"Is he okay?" Pim looked around her eyes wide and frightened.

"No…" Calli whispered.

Pim didn't say anything she let out a wretched wheeze.

"He's in a coma like Keely," Calli whispered.

"I read things about when people are unconscious like that sometimes they go somewhere, in their dreams I guess, maybe they are together now." Pim said.

"They don't belong there, they should be able to be together here if they want." Calli said, "I need my sister!" Calli said vehemently.

"They'll be okay, I'm going to make sure of it." Pim said before she stalked away to go sit down.

Calli was finally allowed to sit in her sister's room. She was hooked to so many machines, it broke Calli's heart. She stayed with her all night occasionally going in to talk Barb who was in the waiting room while Phil was in surgery. Pim was sleeping in a chair. Mr. Diffy stopped by and got into an argument with Barb in the lobby and then she asked him to leave and he went.

Barb tearfully explained that she'd been having problems with her husband but he was harmless for the most part. Calli thought that Barb had picked the fight with him just because she was worried about Phil.

Calli was sitting in the chair dozing when she felt a chill in the room all of a sudden, she cast a glance at the door and Bryce was standing there.

"You really have a lot of nerve showing up here." She hissed at him.

"I will do whatever I damn well please, and you'd do well to remember that." He told her.

"You'd do well to remember that your game is over."

"Games are for little girls like yourself."

"I fucking HATE you!" Calli screamed launching herself out of the chair and onto him.

She was like a little ball of rage she managed to knock him to the ground, and when she didn't her fists were like lightening she was yelling all manner of obscenities at him. Some orderlies and a nurse came in the orderlies pulled her off of him.

"What's going on here?" a stout red haired nurse asked.

"This is my stepfather, he beat my sister and pushed her down the stairs." Calli said.

"Is this true?" she questioned him.

"Jeanie why would I do anything like that? Calli is a little liar, her sister fell down the stairs. Keely is real clumsy like that."

Jeanie looked at him like he was dirt, "I know that but I have strict orders to call security if you come back here, your daughter had bruises on her body that didn't come from her fall downstairs. Until she wakes up and talks to social services you can't see either one of the girls."

"You're going to believe these little lying sluts?"

"I think you should leave." Jeanie told him, "Before I call some of your buddies downtown."

He wiped the new blood off his nose and walked out of the room.

The orderlies let go of Calli.

"Now, you behave yourself. We've been trying to get a hold of your grandmother."

"She's up in Wyoming for a BINGO tournament thingy." Calli said causally, as if she wasn't standing at her unconscious sister's bedside after having just beaten the crap out of their abusive stepfather.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two nights passed since the incident and neither Keely nor Phil had made any progress on coming out of their comas. Phil made it though surgery alright, but the doctors held little hope that when he woke up that he'd be able to walk. Pim was waiting for her chance to be able to save them, her mother had warned against it but she was going to bring Keely out of her coma. She knew that that was the key to waking Phil as well.

Pim walked into the room and sat with Keely until the nurses passed and pretended to have a conversation with the sleeping girl, she had Little Danny stand watch at the door to alert her when someone was coming. She slipped the Virtu-Goggles on her head and and pair on Keely and she ran a cord from her own pair of goggles to the Wizard and into Keely's.

She switched it on, and suddenly she was in the Omni Columns, a really nice apartment complex from the future. The furniture was nice but it looked like Phil's taste, black leather and sleek sliver furniture. She glanced around and she could see a dark haired guy and a blonde girl slow dancing. She recognized them quickly; it was Keely and Phil she was right they were together.

Keely pulled away from Phil, she noticed Pim immediately.

She squinted and frowned her face taking on a confused expression.

"Pim?" she asked.

"What? Did you call my sister's name? Other guys I could see but my sister?" Phil chuckled.

"You don't see her?" Keely asked.

Phil looked right at Pim and he didn't see her, "No…"

"She's here are you seriously telling me you can't see her."

"I don't see her, I swear I don't."

"I must be going crazy then…"

"You're not going crazy, maybe you should get something to drink and I'll find another song to play." Phil suggested.

"Alright," Keely said.

"He can't see me." Pim told her.

"How'd you find us?"

"Keely, I must explain a few things to you first. My family and I are from the future, we have such devices at our disposal capable of anything. Do you follow?"

"I know you guys are from the future, Phil told me." Keely said.

"I need to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Calli needs you, and I need my brother back. When you fell down the stairs two nights you hit your head and you haven't woke up since. Phil got into a car crash and he's in a coma as well. The two of you seemed to find each other on the astral plane and formed this reality for yourselves."

"This isn't real?"

"No,"

"The place I remember with my mother being sick and my stepfather beating me and raping me whenever he felt like it is real?" Keely asked tears forming her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, but wouldn't you rather live a life that's real than be left to die in a fantasy?" Pim asked.

"What happened to Phil?" Keely asked.

"He was in a car accident. Via somehow got his car keys and decided to drive them home drunk. She rolled the car the bend coming from the Wassumer place. She died on impact, and Phil who was asleep at the time is in a coma. He needed two surgeries on his spinal cord. The doctors don't think he'll walk again. Living in the real world on your own terms despite that would be well worth it." Pim said.

"How do I get out of here?" Keely asked.

"You have to let it all go." Pim said.

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"I'll see you on the other side." Pim said removing her Virtu-Goggles.

Keely watched as Pim disappeared. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and let go of her fears. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand touch her face she saw Pim standing over her.

"Nice of you to join us,"

Keely tried to speak but her throat was really dry she glanced around at her surroundings she was in the hospital again.

"Phil," she managed to rasp, "I need to see him."

"Go to him." Pim said.

Keely climbed out of bed thankful that Calli made sure she was dressed in her pajamas and not that backless hospital gown. Her legs felt stiff when she stood on them.

"Where is he?"

"Right up the hall room 209." Pim stated.

"Thanks." Keely walked out of the room.

She made her way into his room, she saw him hooked to all those machines and it made her sob so hard she wheezed. It broke her heart, she could see a clean line of stitches in his head. She walked over to bed and sat beside and touched his face, she could feel her tears free falling already.

"I love you so much. I need you…come back to me…" she whispered.

She leaned in and kissed his lips first it was soft and gentle with no response, but she continued and she could swear she felt him respond and she pulled away.

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her, "Keels…"

She let out a broken sob and threw herself in his arms, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too baby…" he whispered, his voice sounded just as dry and raspy as hers felt.

"Keely, what's wrong with my legs I can't–I can't feel them." Phil said.

"Baby," she whispered stroking his cheek, "You were in an accident."

TBC


	9. Let me turn you inside out

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend. Whenever I hear a specific song I try to put whatever characters I'm working with together to see if they fit the song, this time I had to rework things so it would fit. Extremely OOC….for nearly all of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTF. If I did for starters it wouldn't be on the Disney Channel it would be on the WB or Fox and it sure as hell wouldn't be cancelled.

**Author's Note:** Just a little noteski, um...song title come from Lifehouse's Spin, from the ablum Stanley Climbfall. This chapter came faster than I thought it would, and it'll probably make this one of three of the longest stories I've ever written and it's not even at ten chapters yet. I really dig this story, and I hope you all like the chapter. L8R skaters...xoxo Christine...

"Let you turn me inside out"

Phil was sitting alone in his hospital room, Keely had been released two weeks ago into the custody of her grandmother. Bryce was being brought up on charges for the true allegations of abuse. The full meaning of his condition had finally set in, he couldn't walk. He didn't remember anything about the accident, had he been conscious Via would never have been given his keys he knew that much for sure.

During the week or so hat he'd been in the hospital, his parents had finally separated. His mother had totally snapped on his father right in his hospital room on one of the many days he was feeling rather antisocial and wouldn't talk to anyone. He really tried to come to terms with what had happened and that things could really be worse he could be dead.

But then he countered that with the fact that he wouldn't have half the freedom he once in enjoyed he would be strapped to a chair for the rest of his life, never again feeling the blades of grass against his bare feet, never being able to swim, and worse yet he didn't think any of his male parts worked anymore.

He didn't know what to do about the Keely situation. He'd been avoiding her for the past four or five days since he'd found out in detail his limitations. He'd been ashamed, sad, angry, and about two hundred other emotions he hadn't yet processed.

He felt broken like half a man, he was more angry with himself than anything, it was his fault for getting so drunk that he didn't know what the fuck happened. His only thought was of how his life would be from here on out an angry lonely dependent existence. He was sitting in his wheelchair, staring out of the window at the hospital parking lot. He saw a familiar car pull into a parking spot. A sliver late model Cadillac.

He watched as three blondes got out of the car, he recognized one of them as his own sister. His mother had left only minutes before he wondered if they were seeing him in shifts. He could be pretty mean to all of them, it was such a raw deal for all of them involved but there wasn't much he could do about any of it.

He felt phantom pains in his legs, and loss in his heart. He hadn't had time to think about Via's death. He was too angry with her, to do so.

"Hey Phil," Calli said causally, as the three girls entered.

"I brought you some Starburst, is the original kind." Pim told him as she set two huge bags of candy on the table.

He glanced at it finding the candy rather unappealing.

"And I brought you something else." Keely said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's not like I can get it up anymore." He whispered bitterly.

She stood up straight, "Phil…"

"What? I can't get it up. Why do you even try Keely? You need a man who can make love to you."

"Phil, please let's not get into that. I want to be with you." Keely said.

"Please Keely, you feel sorry for me. The whole damn town does, not mention my own family. You can quit playing the sweet doting girlfriend role." Phil said.

"Phil, that was mean. Keely cares about you. We all do, and we've all been through a lot over the last few months." Calli said.

"Yeah, and things keep getting worse." Phil stated rolling his chair away from the window.

He was already out of breath, he used to think he was in great shape but it seemed he was exerting more energy wheeling his chair than he would have running a mile or two. As much as he hated present day gym classes he'd give anything to get up out of that chair and run.

"If you keep acting like that people are going to stop coming to see you."

"Fine. Fuck them, if one more gawking kid I don't know shows up here trying to be my friend bringing sympathy cards and flowers and crap like that I'm going to throw my bed pan." He smirked at the idea of doing that to poor freshman girl as sick and depraved as it was it actually made him smile.

"That's little gross Phil…" Little Danny breezed into the room.

"Danny…" Pim said smiling.

"Give me a fucking break," Phil whispered.

"Phil," Keely said.

"What?"

"You won't even look at me."

"Come here." Phil told her.

She came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself, and that I've been a little mean. I'm just…I don't feel like I'm the guy I used to be."

"I'm sorry," she whispered resting her hand on his knee he wouldn't have noticed it had he not been watching her.

"I don't need sorrow Keely. I need to be okay, and I can't do that and feel like I'm neglecting you as a man." Phil explained.

"I can help you feel like yourself again."

"How?" he demanded, "Are you going to make my lower half functional again. Are you going to change what happened that night?"

Keely's chin trembled, "You know if I would I could."

"I can, and you won't let me." Pim said.

"You know that would arise suspicion and everyone will be watching us if I'm miraculously healed." Phil pointed out.

"Can you guys excuse us for a moment?" Keely asked.

"Get the hell out of here quit staring at me like I'm a circus freak!" Phil shouted at them.

The teenagers made haste leaving them in the room.

"Phil, I'm in love with you and I'm not going anywhere." Keely said.

"I know, and I want to be with you Keely." Phil said.

"Well, be with me." Keely leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He allowed her to take him over succumbing to her kiss, they still excited his being. But he couldn't help feeling like she was trying to prove to him that she still felt like he was a man when he didn't even feel that way anymore. He felt like an invald. He'd seen the way some girls their age treated and Gulf War Vet who'd lost his legs in Iraq in 1991. They treated him like he was less than human, Phil was appalled at the treatment the girls had given the man. He would have thought that the girls would have treated the poor guy better but they called him names and made fun of him despite the fact that he'd been hurt for his country, something that Phil himself would never have done.

He wondered how long it would be before the kids he went to school stopped feeling sorry for him and began to taunt him. Whenever that was he was going to counteract that by being vicious to everyone he knew.

He knew Keely would eventually be disappointed with his limitations but she'd stay, and be unhappy because he can't fulfill all of her desires and her dreams for their relationship, and she'd grow bitter and angry and she would treat him with scorn and disregard. He didn't want that for either of them. He needed to push her away before that happened.

She broke the kiss and smiled brightly at him stroking some of his dark hair off his forehead her fingers lightly brushing the stitches in his head. He moaned at her light gentle touch. A gentle smile played on his lips despite his dark thoughts, she had a way of making him smile when he felt like his heart was black and blue.

"Keels, we need to talk." He took her hand in his.

"Yeah…" her smile faded.

"I'm not–okay…" he began.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, you sound like Gerard Way."

He tried to smile but he really wanted to cry, "I love you so much, but I can't be with you right now. It would be better now for me to let it go than to keep holding on and having my condition hurt both of us."

"Phil…after all this you just want to give up? Don't you have any faith in me?" she asked.

"I want you to have that life we talked about to be a real girl in the world. You're no longer shackled to Bryce, and I don't want to chain you to me. You're free Keely; you can be a real girl."

Tears escaped her eyes, "I want to be your girl Phil…"

"You'll always be my girl. But I'm not okay right now, I'm not in the best mood and I'd never want to do or say anything that might hurt you." He told her.

"Phil, I know you're hurting. I can't leave you now." She told him.

He was crying to, "I'm no good to you now, I'm half the man I was before. I'm just not the same, sometimes things happen and it changes you."

"You haven't given either of us a chance to adapt to the changes." She pointed out.

"Keely, would you just go–FUCK!" he shouted.

She let out a broken sob and he completely crumbled.

"Phil…" she whispered holding a hand to her heart.

"Keely I can't– just go!" he sobbed.

"I love you…" she whispered pressing her lips to his once more.

He kissed back and he could taste the salt from their tears.

"I'm going to love you whether you like or not. I'll go, but you'll know where to find me." She hugged him before she left the room.

He sat there sobbing with his head in his hands long after she'd gone.

"Phil…" Pim was standing in the doorway.

He wheeled around so she couldn't see him crying.

"Did you just break up with Keely?"

"Why the fuck do you care? Did mom send you to baby-sit me while she kicks dad out of the house?"

"No, I came because you're going through some heavy shit and brothers and sisters are there for each other no matter what century we're from." Pim said, it was the first time he'd heard her curse.

"Go away," he told her as he turned his gaze to the window Keely and Calli were leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed and it felt like a year for Keely. She'd all but given up on being with Phil, it seemed like the fates were really against them but she still held onto the hope that they would be together. She had first been so sad over Phil ending things (AGAIN) now she was only angry that he thought that she was so shallow and superficial and wouldn't want to be with him because he was paralyzed.

She couldn't imagine being with anyone else she was convinced that he was the only one for her, it didn't matter that he couldn't walk or even that he couldn't make love to her. All she needed was him she felt like their love was strong enough to conquer everything but their own fears. They were just going to have to own up to those on their own.

Bryce was awaiting trial for the abuse she'd suffered at his hands, she was nervous about having to take the witness stand and having to tell in detail all of the things he'd been doing to her since her thirteenth birthday. Living with her grandmother was okay, but she missed being home, she wondered how it would feel to live there without Bryce being there. Would it feel like home again?

She still hadn't gotten around to seeing her mother yet, she hadn't seen her in four years almost, why would she rush now? She was a bit apprehensive about going to down to the asylum anyways she didn't want to look into her mother's eyes and see herself. She was so afraid that after all she'd gone through that she'd end up in some psych ward somewhere locked away.

She spent time with Owen and the girls from Swing Choir at first though but Owen and the girls began to talk about her behind her back, flinging nausating rumors connected with the court case that was preparing to start. Alone and unable to trust anyone at school she missed Phil terribly, it was boring living with her grandmother just as was living at home she spent hours just thinking about him. She sent him text messages, she called him to check on him but he wouldn't respond. She went to digging details from Pim. The reports weren't good, Phil wasn't talking or eating, all his time was spent in his room with his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

She went for a walk down the street, every time she passed his house she'd wanted to stop by. She remembered the days when it was the other way around. She was the one shackled and he was trying to get her free. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of his house wearing his leather jacket over her flannel shirt in attempt the keep on the virtually nonexistent chill of November.

She still wasn't ready to fight her way back into his life, with the trial coming up she didn't have the strength to. She had to be strong for this Bryce had taken so much from her he wasn't going to take anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two lonely months had gone by Phil had spent most of that time in his new room in the basement everything was all accessible for him whatever in the hell that meant. He spent most of his time stoned on the internet making fun of kids on missed Keely so much, he attempted to drink her out of his head despite what it said on his prescription bottles those pain pills weren't working anyways, he still felt phantom pains in his legs. And the most embarrassing thing happened, when one of his nurses was giving him a sponge bath he maintained an erection of unfortunate timing. The question of his sex being affected by his paralysis was now answered.

With more "testing" he discovered that the isolated incident was not a fluke. The discovery gave him hope for things with Keely, he had not yet dealt with his own insecurities. And by the time he did she probably will have moved on. He wasn't going to try getting to know anyone else, none of those other girls were Keely.

He'd tried seeing someone for purely sexual reasons, that didn't work and the girl lost her life for it. Had he not began things with Via, she may still be alive, he would have his legs and he might be with Keely at that moment. He still felt guilty about her death, had he not been so drunk it never would have happened. At times he felt like he'd been the one driving and killed her.

He sighed deeply and stared intently at the screen of his computer. He was typing a piece in Microsoft Word. He didn't know what it was titled but he decided to do a Sci-Fi version of his life during the last couple of months. It was an epic _Star Wars_ esque romance with all the intrigue and scandals of the WB's _One Tree Hill _

Pim burst into his room while he was rapidly hitting keystrokes with his fingers.

"Alright, enough of this," she went over to the small window in the basement and pushed a chair over to it climbed up and removed the drapes allowing much needed sunlight into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked wincing at the light, he was so used to only the light from his desk lamp.

"You've been moping in here for two months–"

"And your point is?" he asked interrupting.

"Acting like an ungrateful ass."

"What happened to useless degenerate?"

"I'm no longer using SAT adjectives to describe this funk you've gotten yourself into. A lot of people go from active lives to being paralyzed without hiding away and acting like the Phantom of the Opera." Pim said blandly, "I'm tired of you being posted up in this house taking all of your hostility out on me and mom."

"Posted up?" Phil raised an eyebrow, she was spending far too much time with Little Danny and he had dubbed her as Little Pim.

"Yes, you once told me to talk like a normal girl my age. I do and you mock me." Pim told him.

"It was just unexpected." He said.

"What are you writing?" she asked edging closer to his desk.

"Nothing." He flipped his computer closed, "Why is everyone taking an interest in my life. I want to be left ALONE!"

"No, need to be defensive Phil. I just don't want you to feel lonely and left out."

"I exiled myself. I like the seclusion and I like it dark." Phil told her.

"Fine. I thought you'd want to see this." She told him dropping a newspaper on the desk in front of him.

"What the shit is this?" he demanded.

"Read it smartass."

He opened it and read the front page.

PICKFORD DEPUTY TO STAND TRIAL FOR CHARGES OF CHILD ABUSE, AND THE RAPE OF HIS UNDERAGE STEPDAUGHTER.

Under the caption was a picture of Bryce dressed in his police uniform and then his mug shot. His eyes looked equally menacing in each. Phil's eyes quickly scanned the article.

"Who would have thought a nightmare was lurking underneath the sleepy little town of Pickford? That such a scandal involving one of our own trusted officials could be happening right under our very noses," Phil read aloud, the intro was boring he skipped down to the juicer parts.

"Bryce Cuttingham age twenty nine, has been brought up on charges of child abuse and the rape and molestation of his own stepdaughters, seventeen year old Keely Teslow and fifteen year old Calliope Teslow. The two sisters will take the stand this week and the trail and give chilling testimonies of the abuse that they suffered at the hands of their guardian." Phil read.

When he looked up again Pim was gone. He looked back down at the paper. Damn why did she have to remind him of the trial? Now he was confronted with feelings and emotions that he didn't want to feel.

The paper set on his desk for two days before he did anything, unable to keep her off his mind he came out of his room and wheeled his chair down the hall.

"Phil…" his mother said surprised to see him come up from the basement in the elevator.

"Can you take me somewhere Mom?"

"You're awfully dressed up, where are you wanting to go? To the courthouse?" she asked.

"I need to be with Keely even if it's just for the day. She deserves that much." He told her.

His mother smiled, and tried to wheel him out the van she'd purchased after his accident but he'd only come home from the hospital.

"I can do it mom." He said with only a little trace of venom in his voice.

"Alright,"

The courthouse was packed and so full of reporters and spectators he could hardly get in, it was only nine so the proceedings for the day had not yet begun. He spotted Keely easily in the crowd she was sitting on a stone bench all by herself.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered wheeling up beside her.

"Phil…hey…well if you want to pay for my thoughts in pennies you might need a couple of dollars." She tried to smile.

"How are you?"

"Scared…how are you?"

"Better, but this isn't about me. I'm here for you." He slipped his mesh gloved hand in hers.

She smiled, "I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too Keels…" he kissed her cheek softly.

"Sometimes so much I can't stand it. I want to go over and see you but I'm never sure if you're even going to let me in when I do."

Phil sighed, "I know I haven't been fair to you, but I don't feel like I'm even half good enough for you. You're so strong and beautiful you need a man who can love you. A man who can sweep you off of your feet. Who can carry you into the bedroom and make love to you. A man you can walk with down the beach. A man who isn't inflicting his own emotional scars someone who isn't so fucked up he doesn't even know who he is anymore. You don't need me Keely."

"I do need you Phil. You being here has helped me already. You once told me that love isn't based on conditions, it's based on who you are. And my love for you won't change just because you can't walk and sex isn't everything Phil."

"I didn't come here to get into relationship stuff, I came here to support you." Phil said.

"Thanks," she smiled her hair falling over face.

He moved it away his hand brushing her face, her eyes fluttered closed. She must have felt that little tingle that he felt when his skin came in contact with hers. His body was alive when he was near her there was no more denying that.

"Phil…did you feel that too?"

"Yes…" he said he slid his hand across her cheek and down to stroke her neck with his fingers, her skin was always so soft and she smelled like jasmine and clovers.

She let out a low moan as he drug his finger down her neck to the low button front of her suit jacket.

He looked at her; she opened her green eyes to stare at him. She was so obviously turned on.

"Phil, I don't think that this is most opportune time for this." She said composing herself a bit.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"There's a bunch of people from the defense watching me. Bryce is trying to paint me as a whore. That I'm the one who started the whole thing. He said he never raped me that we were having sex from the beginning, that isn't true."

"I know baby, I know. There is no way anyone is going to believe that scum bag over you." Phil told her.

The trial was soon underway. Phil sat in the back with his mother and watched as Bryce took the stand. He looked so twisted and evil, how could any court not see that he was guilty. He charismatically told his twisted story of what happened; Phil wanted to beat the hell out of him. It was funnier though knowing that Calli had beat up the man twice.

"Can you tell us what happened on the night of October the seventeenth of this year?" the prosecutor asked.

"Well, it was late and I'd had a few beers. I was about to go to bed I went in to check on Keely. Like I said I did most nights since I moved in and I found her sneaking out of her window off to meet her boyfriend for some backseat action I guess. We got into an argument and she fell down the stairs."

"That is bullshit!" Calli Teslow jumped out of her seat and shouted.

"Miss Teslow pleas refrain from using profanities and please keep quiet and in your seat or you will be removed from my courtroom. No more interruptions, you understand young lady?" Judge Emily Bridle asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Calli said blandly.

"Anyways, like I was saying we got into she fell and that one right there came accusing me of pushing her. I was trying to get her to calm down before she called 911; but she hit me with the phone, and then I tried to restrain her." Bryce said, "She got away and went running down the street, I went looking for her."

"Why did you go looking for her instead to tending to Keely who was bleeding from the head I believe at that point and lying on the floor unconscious? Why did you take the time to fight with Calli?"

"I honestly can't tell you, you know how when things happen it's like you go into auto pilot or something I don't know." Bryce explained.

"The prosecution rests."

"Go ahead and call your next witness."

"You may be seated Mr. Cuttingham."

"The prosecution calls, Miss Keely Leighanne Teslow to the stand."

Keely took the stand put her hand on top of the book and swore to tell the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How old were you when your mother married Mr. Cuttingham?"

"I was eleven…" she answered.

Phil could see how scared she was, he wished he could be up there holding her hand.

"When did your first molestation from Mr. Cuttingham occur?"

"Eight months later, when I was almost twelve." Keely sniffled her testimony had only begun and she was crying.

"When did it progress from just him coming into your room and just touch you?"

"About three months later," she whispered.

It was so humiliating to tell in detail at times the horrible ways in which Bryce had violated her, the prosecutor was certainly trying to get a conviction or getting off on her testimony either one.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Phil while she talked, she couldn't bear the look of shame he would probably have on his face. When she finished she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, she exited the courtroom quickly.

"Keely, wait up." A familiar voice called after her.

She turned to see Phil wheeling himself after her. She noticed how defined his arm muscles were through his jacket. Pim had told her how insisted on taking care of himself once he'd learned how to.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Do you think I'd lie about that?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know Keels…I'm so sorry."

"I didn't want you to know all the disgusting details, and I had to talk about our little arrangement in there. I had to tell the world how sometimes he didn't force himself on me that I had a part in it too, do you know how cheap I felt? How cheap I still feel, no wonder you don't want to be with me. I'm just what Bryce says I am a stupid whore."

"You're not stupid, and you're not a whore. I'm the stupid one for letting you go. You are an amazing beautiful girl who was taken advantage of by a twisted man." Phil said.

Keely's resolve crumbled again and she was sobbing. He wheeled closer, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears of his own.

"I didn't want everyone to know…" she sobbed.

She'd stopped going to school midway through the first month when she'd found Owen talking behind her back, and discovered she hadn't any real friends at school.

"I know, come here." He reached out a hand to her and led her out into the courtyard over looking the fountain.

"I forgot how pretty it was out here, the last time I was here was when they got married. I didn't know that I'd end up here again, under these circumstances. But I guess everything happens for a reason."

"Keely, I can't believe that things like that just happen people make things happen. That man was supposed to take care of you and protect you and instead he beat you and raped you for the past four years of your life." Phil said.

"Maybe I'd like to believe that it happened for a reason, so that me and my sister can come out as stronger people than the spoiled girls we came in as." Keely said.

"A lot of people like to believe life is about learning and becoming a better person. But sometimes we come out of these experiences worse than we went into them. At the end of this life we might not have learned anything and we'll be more dammed than we were born." Phil said.

Keely sat in shocked silence looking at him as he lit himself a cigarette.

"I never knew you felt that way."

"That's the way it is. We've always been taught to take it all with a smile, and everything will work out in the end. You're right about experiences changing us. Sometimes it's not for the best and sometimes everything won't be okay Keely we've got to ready ourselves for that. We have to wake up and realize that the glass just isn't half empty, it's completely empty." He told her.

"You're right, but don't you feel empty? Believing that doesn't leave a lot of room for faith, and as humans we're entitled to our faith." Keely said.

"You've your faith and I've got my rationality." He told her.

"That's why we need each other." Keely said, "Everyone could use a little faith and rationality."

"Yes, but neither one of us has any stability. I'm a mess Keely. I'm just so damn angry, I'm angry at Bryce, at Via, at myself, at my dad, and at people I don't even know. It just hurts."

Keely smiled softly, "I feel that way too, but I can't let it consume me. I've let my fears run my life I don't need anger to run it from here on out."

"My anger is the only thing I have. I don't have you, I don't have the use of my legs, I'm in a completely different century. I'm just lost. Sometimes I wish I was someone else, like that would change anything."

"I used to want to be someone else. But now I realize that it's okay to be me. You showed me that, you showed me love even though it was fleeting and only for a time I thank you for it." Keely said.

"I'll always love you Keely,"

"I'll always love you too Phil…" she told him.

"I want to be with you so badly, but I'm not whole. Not physically or emotionally. I would only hurt you and I'd rather die than hurt you anymore than you've been already." Phil said.

"Not being with you hurts just as badly." She told him, "Being close to you makes me so…" she whispered she didn't want to use the adjective she'd felt when he'd touched her earlier.

"I didn't mean to get carried away," he said and she could swear he was blushing.

"Don't worry about it. Do you think we can be friends again?" she asked.

"I don't know Keely; I don't trust myself with you." He threw away his cigarette wheeled himself to the door and pulled open the door, "I'll see you around Keely, I'm here if you need me."

He was gone before she could say anything; she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hold in the broken sobs that were starting to wrack her body.

Keely recovered herself and went back into the courtroom to discover Phil and his mother had left entirely. Why did he have to do this to her? He couldn't seem to realize that he was everything to her. There was nothing to find for either of them. Thinking this made her want to write a song.

Once the court had been adjourned she went home and picked up her guitar.

"Oh baby I want to make you see, there's nothing more to fear cause everything's right here. I'm everything, you want everything you need, and every little part of you is part of me. I'm everything you know, I'm everywhere you go, and I hope that you see that you're everything to me. Everything to me…" she sang strumming it so furiously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later after Bryce was tried and convicted , Phil was in his room typing by the dim light of his computer and the lamp on the desk beside it when his mother came in with his lunch. Phil had an expecially vilolent reaciton to his mother's doting concern.

"NO! Leave me the FUCK alone!" Phil shouted throwing his food on the floor of his bedroom floor.

"Phil you have to eat something…" his mother said.

"I don't now leave me the hell alone, I'm writing." He told her.

"Phil, you can't keep living like this." She said.

"It works for me…" he told her as he continued typing.

"Well, it's not working for your sister and I. I think you need another personal care nurse."

"I don't need any fucking help from you or anyone else." Phil told her, "I take better care of myself now than I did when I was walking."

"We can't keep doing this, you're going to make yourself sick."

"I am sick. Now leave me the hell alone, I'll come and get something to eat once I finish this chapter."

"Are you writing a story?"

"You're a smart one mother." He smirked.

"Phil I don't know what to do with you." She whispered picking the food off the floor and walking out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely was walking down the block it was Wednesday and since she'd quit school she had a lot of time on her hands and decided that she was going to go see Phil for a little while.

She found Barb pruning her garden and sobbing quietly.

"Barb? Are you okay?"

"I'm losing him Keely." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Phil, he's retreating more into himself. We've never been that close to begin with. And now he's getting farther away from me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Keely said.

"I can't reach him. We've tried so many nurses, therapists; I've even had Lloyd, his father talk to him. He needs you Keely; you're the one who can reach him. I can't do it anymore. He won't sleep he won't eat, sometimes he takes his meds, sometimes he won't. Sometimes I can here him crying down the hall, screaming your name." Barb sobbed.

"How can I help?" Keely asked, she wanted to help them both.

"I need you to help me take care of him."

"Alright I'll do it…"

"Why aren't you in school?" Barb asked finally noticing that it was school hours and Keely wasn't in school.

"I kind of dropped out a bit, I'll get my GED in the summer." She told her.

"That makes things easier, you can start tomorrow. I'll pay you fifty dollars a day, the only catch is you'd have to live here." Barb said, "He needs attention almost twenty four hours a day, I find him with those rolling papers smoking so often. He sneaks and drinks too."

"Paying me isn't necessary. I'll talk to my grandmother about it. And I'll come by later with my answer." Keely said.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this. And Phil will too, hopefully it will bring you two back together."

"Hopefully," she said.

"Well, I'll see you later. I've got to go relieve Pim, she's watching him now."

"Alright, I'll see you later."


	10. Cupid's chokehold

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend. Whenever I hear a specific song I try to put whatever characters I'm working with together to see if they fit the song, this time I had to rework things so it would fit. Extremely OOC….for nearly all of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTF. If I did for starters it wouldn't be on the Disney Channel it would be on the WB or Fox and it sure as hell wouldn't be cancelled.

**Author's Note:** Mmkay, first things first, this chapter is M rated for sexual content, more of a lime i suppose it could be a lemon, i'm not too sure, i didnt start out in het. But anyways, it's finally happened yous guys, Keely and Phil are back together. Chapter title comes from a Gym Class Heroes song, and the lyrics Keely sang come from Everything to Me by Brooke Hogan. I believe she sang it in the previous chapter as well, i'm just reinterating a fact that you all are probably well aware of I own NOTHING!

"Cupid's chokehold"

Keely discussed things with her grandmother and with Barb in depth. After getting everything settled there was one more hurdle, Phil. No one had told him that she was going to be helping him yet. The night came when Barb decided it was time to do that. Keely had been invited to dinner. She arrived early, with her bags and everything she would need for her undetermined stay there.

Pim opened the door for her, "Hey Keely."

"Hi," she smiled, Pim had changed a lot since they met they had all changed in the five months they'd known each other.

Pim and Keely had both blossomed and come out of their shells, while Phil was retreating further into himself. It's funny how time distorts things, maybe five more months down the road they'll all be at least okay. That is if Keely succeeded in her task, she knew she could get through to him. She was going to show him that she loved him and was willing to do anything for him even if they couldn't be intimate.

"Are you ready?" Pim asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Well, I should warn you he's been on the rampage all day, dad came by to see him." Pim said.

"Oh, it didn't go so well did it?"

"No, it went worse that bad." Pim told her.

"Alright, where the hell is it? If you hid it Pim I swear there will be repercussions," Phil said stopping short of his rant as he wheeled into the room and saw Keely.

Keely was shocked at how thin he'd gotten, and how long his hair had grown. The circles under his eyes were even more shocking.

"Keel…" he whispered a confused look on his face for a second before he flipped his hair out of his eyes, and his expression changed just like that.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded his voice full of scorn but his eyes looked sad.

"Keely is going to be your new helper." His mother said as she made her way into the room.

"What?" He shouted.

"You heard me Phil…" Barb said, "Now, let's all sit down to dinner and discuss things."

"There isn't anything to discuss, and I'm not eating anything. I just want my damn computer."

"I don't keep track of that thing, it's a portal to hell is what it is." Barb said.

"Where do I put my things?" she asked.

"You take them all down to the basement I've set up a bed from you down there. I'd taken to sleeping down there lately–"

"To fucking spy on my ass." Phil said.

"To make sure you turn that damn computer off and get some sleep. He's always into something or other, it's just like he's three all over again."

"I can't sleep till it's finished. I don't need a babysitter. I'm grown." He told her.

"Making your eighteenth Nirday doesn't make you a man. A man is defined by what he knows and what he does. You're not doing what you know."

"I'm doing what I want leave me the hell alone."

"Phil…I'm tired please don't start. Keely take your things downstairs and wash up for dinner." Barb said turning and heading into the kitchen.

Keely took her things down to the basement. And took stock of the room, she spotted Phil's laptop atop a shelf on the far wall to high up for him to see it and if he did there wasn't much he could do about it anyway. She smirked; she knew exactly how she was going to deal with Phil. He was acting like a petulant child so she was going to treat him like one.

She was going to hold his computer hostage. It was a truly brilliant idea, Barb had mentioned that she hadn't the heart to refuse him the only thing that seemingly gave him solace. She knew it had been Pim who'd placed it there. She would have to thank her later, it would be her opening. Keely had just enough heart do that, it was what he needed. That along with some rules.

She put away her things and took the stairs up instead of Phil's elevator. She found him tearing apart the living room screaming obscenities at his sister and mother who were trying to get him to go into the kitchen.

"Phil, I know where your laptop is." Keely said.

"What? Give it here."

"I can't not until you come in the kitchen and eat something. We'll talk for a bit and you get your computer back." Keely said.

"You probably don't know where it is anyways." Phil said.

She could tell that he was already willing to take her proposition.

"I've never lied to you, I understand how weird this situation is going to be for both of us. I think that if you give me a chance I can prove that I can help you feel better."

"You can make me feel better by handing over my computer and if you want to make me feel really good you can suck my–"

"PHIL! That is enough!" Barb shouted.

"She said she wanted me to feel better and a blow job would be real good right now." He laughed.

"Let's call a truce and you eat your dinner and you can have your computer back." Keely said.

"Whatever…" he said wheeling himself surprisingly into the kitchen.

"Why in the hell are you still standing in there? Come in here and feed me, you want me to eat and you won't even put the food out where I can get it... shit." Phil said.

The three women exchanged looks before heading into the kitchen; Keely's plan seemed to be working.

Dinner went well there were only a few angry outbursts from Phil who ate like he'd never eaten in his life. Keely discovered that it he wasn't starving himself out of surliness. It was because he was far to interested in whatever he was finishing on his laptop.

"Phil, what is it that you're finishing on your laptop that is so much more important than taking the time to slow down and take care of yourself?" Keely asked.

"You'll all find out soon enough," Phil continued to shovel food into his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was over, Keely relented and gave Phil his laptop on the condition that he join them in the living room while he used it. Which he did grudgingly, occasionally bursting out in fits of maniacal laughter while he frantically typed on the keys.

"Alright, are we done with this whole bondage session?" Phil asked after less than an hour.

"You can go down I'll be down in a little while to check on you," Keely said.

Phil rolled himself away muttering to himself, "I don't need you to check on me. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

His wheel got caught on the edge of the oriental, "Motherfucking bitch ass chair."

He fought with it for a few minutes before he called Keely.

"Keely can you come help me please?" he called.

"What's wrong Phil?" she asked.

"I'm a little stuck." He said.

"Alright, I've got you. We've got to move this rug so you won't get caught in it."

"I never go this way but I was distracted and it happened…" he explained.

"It's okay Phil." She said, "This is why I'm here."

She leaned over him and untangled the frayed ends of the rug from his wheel her t-shirt coming up and exposing her lean lower back. He felt compelled to pull her into his lap and trail his hand over the exposed skin.

He ran his tongue over his dry lips, after getting a nice long look at her ass he finally averted his eyes. Checking her out wasn't going to help matters much, it was going to fuck things up worse than they were already it was going to make him so horny he could barely function with her around all the time he'd never have a chance to get himself off.

He couldn't complicate their relationship anymore by trying to make it a physical one when he wasn't emotionally ready for a real relationship with her.

"You should be good now…" she stood up straight.

He started to wheel away, "Thank you…" he whispered.

"You're welcome." She smiled, "Are you going down to do some more writing?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Would you like some company?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Yes, you always have a choice. I'll give you private time if you need it. Your mother asked me to help you because she's afraid all the time you've been spending by yourself could cause you to hurt yourself or something." Keely said, "And I don't want anything to happen to you Phil."

"That's very sweet," he found himself saying without a trace of sarcasm.

"Thank you…" she whispered, her lips falling into a sweet smile.

"Well, you can come and hang out there while I write if you want to." He said, he could barely feel the anger he'd felt two hours earlier.

A few minutes later they were in the basement room, he was at his desk typing away and she was sitting on the bed she'd been given. They were just talking but with the two of them it was never that simple.

"So why'd you quit? School I mean…" he asked pausing to look up from his screen.

"Well, once the trail got underway everyone had their own two cents to contribute about the whole thing at school. Owen was talking about me behind my back. It was just horrible, and then there was so much other stuff. I'll get my GED in a few months when the test comes up again in May." Keely told him.

"I might do that too, so they can quit hassling me. My dad came by and asked me why I sent away the tutor he'd gotten for me. He's taken to sending me things and sometimes people now that he's moved out thinking that by spending a little cash on me, which by the way totally isn't his style is going to make me like him more." Phil said.

"First off you don't buy your kid's affection after a divorce, I should know that." Keely said, "And secondly you don't do it with a tutor…"

"I know, but I would like a dirt bike." Phil said the joke caught Keely off guard but she laughed with him.

"It's getting easier, you'd be amazed what a couple of months and a witty sarcastic outlook will for a guy." He told her with a smile, it was the first time he'd smiled a real smile in months.

"I hope so Phil, it seems everything I've heard says otherwise." She told him.

"I'm still dealing with it. Some days are a lot better than others if that ass wouldn't have shown up today would have been a better day." Phil told her.

They talked all night and it was like old times almost, he missed the kissing and petting of their previous relationship but that wasn't what they needed right then despite the fact that his body was practically aching for release when she suggested that they go to sleep and went into his bathroom to change into her pajamas.

The sheer thought of her undressing got him hard in a few seconds, he felt like such a twelve year old pervert. He pushed his computer closed deciding not to fight with her, he'd just do what he did with his mother pretend he was sleeping until she feel asleep and then get his computer and go in the bathroom so she won't hear him typing. He was fairly self sufficient, he got himself undressed and then redressed in his pajamas before she came out of the bathroom and he was lying under the covers of his bed in an attempt to hide the boner he was sporting.

"Sleepy?" she asked him.

"A little I guess the food is making me that way." Phil said, rubbing his tummy thinking back to the steak and gravy he'd just eaten maybe he should take time and eat more often.

She climbed into the other bed, and he looked at her with his eyes half closed. He wanted to ask her to lay down with him, but the close proximity would open old wounds. His mother knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe it was exactly what he needed to feel like himself again, being around Keely. Sometimes he felt like that he didn't know where he ended and she began, she was just that much a part of him.

She sighed softly and settled under her own magenta down comforter. She was certainly a sweet sight all snuggly dressed in her monkey pajamas that were much too big for her blonde hair hanging in tangles around her head, she looked like she would suck her thumb any moment.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He repeated.

He could see her blush in the dimly lit room, "You are and it's time you start thinking that yourself."

"Th–thank you…" she whispered.

"Keely, will you sing to me?" he asked.

"Phil…it's late and I don't want to wake your mom and Pim."

"Like they can hear anything the way they both snore and besides they are like two floors up. Get your guitar and sing to me." He told her.

She got out of bed opened the guitar case which she had slid under her bed took out her guitar and sat on the bed with her legs under her.

She began to strum it softly, "You want to go and as you open up the door you change your mind I'm not something you can leave behind. You'll never know all these things I feel inside I want to show you there's nothing out there to find."

He listened to the song she was singing wondering if it was about him.

"You're everything to me…" she concluded.

"That was really good." He told her, "You should think about singing professionally."

"I've always wanted to but I've never had the courage to do it. My sister and I have always wanted be like Nancy and Ann Wilson and have a band with just us."

"That would be cool." Phil said.

She put her guitar away, and settled herself back under the covers.

"What are you afraid of Phil?" Keely asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything Keely. I've cheated death more times than you'll ever know, I've got more lives than a cat." He said becoming a little reflective about his past experiences.

He really did get himself into a lot of trouble, the wreck with Via wasn't the first wreck he'd been in. Miraculously, he wasn't hurt then but he'd come damn close to getting himself killed a number of times. He remembered the loud cocky boy he'd once been. Thinking that good luck and charm were going to get him anywhere in life. He should have known when karma caught him it would get him good.

Maybe this was what he needed to finally stop taking stupid risks, but the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He decided not to think about that anymore. His thoughts softened when he saw Keely had fallen asleep.

She looked like an angel. He yawned, himself finally realizing how tired he was. He'd been getting so little sleep here and there. He relented to let sleep take him, he would work overtime tomorrow. He turned over and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things went fine for about four weeks there were good days bad days and worse days, days where they got along as if they were the same soul. Days when there was some friction and other days where she couldn't get him to do anything at all. Keely was waiting for something to totally go wrong. She just didn't think it would go from a knock down drag out fight to knocking...well something else.

"Keely give me my computer." Phil stated the first time ever so calmly.

"Not until you eat." She said simply, they were the only two in the house and Phil had not eaten dinner the night before nor breakfast that morning he'd spent all day on the computer and most of the night before, she'd nabbed it when he went to the bathroom.

"Give me my mother fucking computer!" he shouted.

"No," she stated firmly.

He wheeled closer to her squinted his eyes, "Why in the hell not?"

"Because you need to eat if I don't confiscate it you won't."

"I'm not eating that shit," he wheeled over to the table and threw the plate with his turkey sub and chips on the floor breaking the plate and making a minimal mess.

"Phil, I know you're mad–"

"Keely, dear I'm not mad yet. But if this goes on longer I will be." He said in a low whisper.

"Well, if this goes on any longer I'll be pretty mad myself."

"Please Keely, like I'm afraid of you. You let a man rape and beat you for years he tried to hit your little sister once and she beat the hell out of him. See where I'm going with this Keely. You haven't the stones to do a thing but play games with me." Phil said.

His words stung, and worse yet he was right. If she'd fought Bryce it would have been long over.

Phil smiled a crooked smile that scared Keely a bit, "You know I'm right, just give me the damn computer and get it over with."

"It won't work Phil. You're not that good at manipulation."

"Oh not this kind of manipulation, you know what kind of manipulation I'm best at Keels. Much better than Bryce right?"

"Either you eat your food or I force feed you." Keely said picking up the second sandwich she'd made for him on the counter.

"Keely Teslow the day you stick that sandwich in my mouth is the day I'm Elvis P–" he was cut off her shoving the sandwich in his mouth.

Grudgingly he ate the sandwich.

"I must say, I didn't expect that." He said after he'd jerked the sandwich out of her hand.

She gave him his computer back and went downstairs and lay down on the bed she'd been given. She'd been feeling so aroused lately, and she wanted to do something about the sexual tension she'd been feeling. Opportunities for masturbation since she'd moved in with the Diffys were few and far between, and she never took advantage of the few opportunities she did have in fear that someone namely Phil would hear her.

She ran her hand over herself through her jeans just once before rolling over and clutching her pink bunny to her chest. She figured if she lay there like that urge to play with herself would go away. She ended up falling asleep, when she woke up and Phil was back downstairs with her.

She turned over and saw him sitting at his desk watching her sleep.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's just four fifteen. You've only slept two hours." He told her.

She was aware of the funky music he was playing. It was a funky hip hop track with some popular male singer insisting that they take their clothes off to have a good time and party all night. She repositioned herself on the bed accidentally squeezing her thighs, and moaning at the sensation it gave her.

"Keely?"

"Huh? Oh," she said, "That was supposed to be a yawn," she blushed.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." Phil smirked.

Damn it, he'd so heard her moan and he probably knew exactly what she'd done. Really it had been an accident so why was she dying for that kind of sensation again. She took a few deep breaths, to kind of get a hold of herself. She knew if she crossed her legs and just squeezed she would come, however she wouldn't be able to keep herself quiet when she did and he would so know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil wasn't surprised to find that Keely had fallen asleep when he'd come into the basement a while after eating. She looked so pretty and innocent when she slept. He wanted go over and kiss her forehead but he refrained from doing so. With her asleep it gave him a chance to deal with some pressing issues of his own, like the semi he'd been sporting from the fight in the kitchen.

He wasn't expecting Keely to be such a little fighter. He wasn't expecting her to shove the sandwich in his mouth. He'd imagined them both being covered in food writhing on the floor mouth to mouth his body covering hers, in a world where his disability didn't exist as they made out until oxygen became more of a desperate need than their need for each other.

He jerked himself to the thought of them making love on the kitchen floor covered in their own sweat and various foods. His imagination was too much for him he spent himself in no time he cleaned up and went back to his computer. Hearing the moan she made when she woke up reminded him of what he'd just done. He licked his lips and looked at her, she was blushing and her excuse for making the moan was flimsy.

He wondered if she was turned on, did she ever think about him in that way anymore. He still wanted to be with her, and if she'd have him he could deal with his limitations if she could. He'd been considering this for awhile, and now he was stirred to action.

"Keels, can we talk for a second?" Phil asked.

"Sure…just give a second to wake up." She whispered pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead her fingers tangling in her blonde locks.

She blinked a few times and shook her hair, the act wasn't meant to be a seductive tease but Phil couldn't help but see it that way as her golden locks fell into place at her shoulders. She swung her long legs over the side of her bed and put her hands on her knees.

"What do you want to talk about?" she yawned.

"I want to talk about us…I want there to be an us." Phil said.

"Phil…I don't know what to say…" Keely whispered.

"Tell me the truth, do you still want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Are you still attracted to me?"

"Yes, do you still want me?" She countered.

"I want you so much Keels…" he said wheeling over to her.

"Well, take me…" she whispered pushing her legs apart.

He wheeled so he was between them and pulled her into his lap.

She yelped as he cupped her ass holding her firmly in place as he brought his lips to hers. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as they kissed. He missed her taste, he missed everything about her. She broke the kiss to gasp as she immediately began to writhe against him as he attacked her neck and throat with his kisses.

"Oh…" she whimpered, "I want this so much…"

"What do you want me to do Keely?" he asked.

"I want you to…" she stopped to let out a loud moan as he tweaked her nipple through her shirt and bra.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

"Please…" she begged him.

He gently threw her on his bed; he watched her strip without him telling her. He started to take off his own clothes before he climbed up on the bed. He was lying on top of her kissing her senseless. She moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips against his. He enjoyed the feel of their naked skin pressed together. He was so hard he couldn't think of anything more than getting inside her.

He swirled his tongue around a pale pink nipple and she arched up against him desperate for some kind of friction between her legs. He decided to tease her and really make her wait for it.

She was surprisingly vocal in bed and he wondered if she'd been loud for Bryce, but he thought it would be better for both of them not think about that.

He rolled them over so that she was on top of him, "Take what you want Keels," he whispered.

She smirked and kissed his lips before she kissed his throat and chin, before making her way down his body. She suckled and laved his nipples with her tongue, he'd never had a girl focus on anything other than his mouth or on his cock before, he could only gasp. It felt so good.

She slid a hand down his trembling stomach, and he found himself begging her for more.

"Feels so good…" he whimpered as she gave his belly button a fast lick.

She kissed his stomach he wished he could arch his hips to show that he wanted her attention elsewhere on him.

"Baby, I'm gonna get to that…" she giggled her hair falling in her face, "What? I don't get to tease you?"

"You can do with me whatever you like just as long as you don't stop." He whispered.

"Trust me I don't intend to stop." She told him before leaning down and taking his whole shaft into her mouth.

"Oh yes…" he panted her mouth was amazing.

She stopped midway through what she was doing she must have sensed how close he was she positioned herself over him before he could even recover from the suck tease she was sliding on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both moaned out loud as he entered her, seven months and twelve days of angst confusion and pain came to a beautiful conclusion when that happened. She began to move on him and they lost themselves in the pleasure of erotic bliss.

Keely was fully aware of how loud they both were and of the fact that Pim and Barb had returned home and could fully hear what was going on downstairs, but she didn't stop or try to stifle her moans. Sex with Phil exceeded her expectations. She could feel the pleasure building and they both climaxed together, she rolled off of him sighing and she pulled her close.

"I love you so much Keel…" he whispered against her neck.

She started to cry unexpectedly, not because she regretted what they'd just done but because for the first time she felt like someone capable of being loved.

"Keely, why are you crying? Did you not want what we did?"

"I wanted it Phil I wanted it so much, it was so amazing it was the best." She whispered.

"So I take it you…" he said.

"Yes." She whispered, "Twice."

"You're so beautiful," he kissed her temple.

She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest.

"You're sweet." She whispered.

"You're sweeter." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think they heard me?" she whispered.

"As loud as you screamed? Yeah I think they might have heard you in Handsome Town." Phil laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay there dozing for a little while, until Pim knocked on the door.

"You guys wash up and come up for dinner." She called the snicker in her voice could be heard plainly.

Phil and Keely both laughed before they opted to shower together. They dressed and they went up for dinner. Little Danny and Calli sat around the dinner table both of them wearing knowing smiles.

"What are you looking at?" Phil wanted to know.

"Oh PHIL!" Calli moaned before bursting into a fit of obnoxious laughter.

Keely blushed, "This is so embarrassing."

"I think it's sweet. You two have been through so much. I'm glad you've found each other again, and to have such a passionate encounter." Pim put a hand to her chest, "I can only pray that someday I'll know a love so intense and powerful to make me cry out like that."

Phil rolled his eyes, his sister's romantic side was killing him.

"If you want that we could go upstairs and…" Little Danny started but Barbara entered the room.

"Go upstairs and what?" she asked.

"And do…our homework all night. Write sweet essays till the break of day." Little Danny laughed nervously.

"Speaking of writing sweet essays. The three of us need to have a serious talk." Barb told Phil and Keely.

"We weren't doin' nothing Ma." Phil said.

"Uh huh, must have been some really rowdy game of chess you guys were playing." Barb said.

"It was the BloodSport Edition. Why are you concerned about what me and Keely do in the basement? You practically stacked us on top of each other. You must have known something like this would have happened sooner or later." Phil said.

"I was hoping you'd come to your senses, and get back together with her. But I hope this wasn't just about…sex."

"Keely means more to me than that. And I hope I mean more to her than just a fuck, I love her." Phil said.

"That's wonderful," his mother gushed, "But like everything else, I've got to set some rules. You guys know all about safe sex and stuff. I assume you're on the pill?" she asked Keely.

"Well,…I…" Keely stammered.

"We kind of forgot about the whole protection thing, and I don't think she's on the pill."

"Pim why don't you take Little Danny and Calli up and show them your working model of the solar system."

"I don't HAVE a working model of the solar system, that's so second grade anyways." Pim said.

"Well go MAKE one."

"I've got the garlic rolls." Calli said.

"I've got the lasagna." Little Danny said.

"I've got our plates." Pim stated before they all headed upstairs.

"Don't make a huge mess." Barb called after them.

"Um…what I was trying to say is…I don't really see the point in birth control because I can't conceive." Keely said.

"What?" Barb asked.

Phil listened curiously a tale he'd never been told.

"I was born premature and I had some health problems growing up, and the doctors told my mom I'd never be able to have babies of my own. I've always had an irregular to a non existent cycle, and all of that jazz." She explained.

Phil didn't understand half of what she said, but he was certain his mother did. He was more disturbed that he wouldn't be able to have babies with Keely. He realized that he wanted marriage and family with her.

He instinctively slipped his hand into hers.

"I'm okay Phil, I've been living with that truth since I was like five." She said, trying to smile, he knew she wanted marriage and family too.

"I don't have any like diseases or anything; I was tested at the hospital after everything came out with Bryce. I don't have anything so we're cool." She said starting to walk away.

"No, Keels we're not cool." Phil gripped her hand tightly.

"We're not?" she asked.

He could see his mother holding her breath awaiting his next statement.

"I haven't told you that I love you no matter what Keels."

"I love you too Phil, no matter what." She leaned down and kissed him.

His mother was smiling, "I'm glad we got that out in the open. You guys hungry?"

After that days drifted into weeks, Phil was spending less and less time on his computer and more time with Keely. It was difficult to keep the phantom pains he was having in his legs a secret from her, and his renewed determination to regain the use of them.

"Phil, come on open the door…" Keely said standing on the basement steps.

"Just a second," Phil said grimacing and the sharp pain that seemed to go right up to his chest as he wheeled his chair forward.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking in his expression.

"Nothing, my legs hurt a little." He was lying they hurt a lot.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor…" she suggested.

"No, it comes and it goes."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"So they can take me to the hospital, and have those idiots dope me up and tell me I'll never walk again. Feeling something means that I might be able to walk again soon." Phil told her.

"I know you're worried but really I'm okay."

"I'm not worried…I'm concerned." Keely said.

"Well, you should be concerned about whether or not I'm getting enough kisses." He said changing the subject.

"Trust me you're getting plenty of those." She smirked.

"I think if I just lay down and hold you I'll feel better." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you what if I keep having pains I'll go to the doctor willingly." He told her.

"You will?" she asked.

"I promise." He said, he'd been very good lately taking the right amount of the right meds he hadn't been drinking and he hadn't smoked pot since she moved in.

He was trying to be the guy she needed him to be, which was the guy he wanted to be. They ended up spending the whole evening just lying in bed holding hands and talking softly dozing occasionally. He liked being close to her laying with her, something that he'd hadn't been able to do much before when they were dating.

He was in love and he was with the girl he loved, he realized what she probably knew all along it didn't matter whether or not he had his legs or not, they were together. He discovered that she didn't love him because his legs worked, she'd fallen in love with him, which was something that had never happened to him before. It had taken him some time but he'd figured it out. And they were together, but there was still one more problem.

_He_ wanted to be whole again. _He_ wanted to walk hand in hand with her on the beach, _he _wanted to carry her to the bed and make love to her. _He_ wanted those things that most men got to do with their women, _he_ wanted all that. And he was going to try his best to make it happen.


	11. Give us this day our daily dose of

**Title**: Blame us cause we are who we are and hate us cause you'll never get that far

**Author:** alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, language and adult situations

**Summary**: AU. Enter a world where Phil's the rebel, Pim's the well behaved proper girl. Keely's the shy girl, Seth Wassumer is the most popular guy in school. Owen's a closeted cheerleader and Keely's only friend. Whenever I hear a specific song I try to put whatever characters I'm working with together to see if they fit the song, this time I had to rework things so it would fit. Extremely OOC….for nearly all of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own POTF. If I did for starters it wouldn't be on the Disney Channel it would be on the WB or Fox and it sure as hell wouldn't be cancelled.

**Author's Note: **Not the chapter i was hoping for but i hope you all like it. It leads into the opening of another chapter which maybe the final chapter of the story.

"Give us this daily dose of faux affliction"

Phil was tired of Keely pressuring him into going to the doctor, he was tired of hearing about it. It was enough that he had to experience the pain first hand and endure the pain in the ass questions and endless lectures and what hurt the most was them constantly asking if he was okay.

He was fine except for the gut wrenching pain every now and again. Feeling pain meant the he was feeling something he was making real progress. He had stood up and was trying to recreate the moment and maybe take a step or two. This was good enough for Phil and he was working like hell to get moving again. It was a Saturday which meant he had a few hours to himself, while his mother had gone with Keely and Calli to see their mother. He was left under the care of his younger sister and her boyfriend. He didn't mind Pim and Little Danny, they meant well. He could have an hour to himself to try walking if he promised to come up and watch the Saturday Matinee with them.

Making sure his door was locked and his sister and her boyfriend were occupied up stairs he pushed his chair to the center of the room making sure he had his Wizard close at hand if he got himself into trouble. He concentrated on trying to move his left leg out of his wheelchair stirrup.

The pain was back he always had to wait until it hurt to get a twitch of movement out of his legs. It hurt worse than the last time he thought he was going to die before he even took a step.

Beads of perspiration were popping out all over his forehead. He managed to get both feet on the floor he braced himself on the chair trying to put weight on his legs. He took one apprehensive step forward. He almost wanted to give up because of the intense pain, but he knew he had to see it through.

He took another step, he was sweating all over. He tried to smile but it was a grimace as he shuffled his feet across the cool tile. It was amazing to feel the floor beneath his bare feet.

He made it all the way to the basement ramp and turned around. He was in a momentous amount of pain he knew if he stopped moving then the pain would stop soon. He slowly made his way over to his chair and sat back down. It was almost more than he could stand it was hours before the pain subsided. He wheeled around with his laptop pretending he was okay as not to arouse Pim's suspicions but she was so wrapped up in spending time with Little Danny it really didn't matter.

Keely was another story as soon as she saw him she kissed him and then she took a long look at him.

"Phil are you okay?" she smoothed his hair down.

"Keels I'm fine."

"You are not fine your shaking."

"I am not, I just wanted you to touch me so badly I flinched."

"That was a sweet lie. Now I know you're in pain and I'm going to tell your mother and we're going to the doctor. I gave you time like you asked. We should go before it gets worse."

"I'm fine really why are you sweating?"

"It's unseasonably warm for April." He responded.

"Phil, it's not a joke okay I'm really worried about you this is serious."

"You're right it's definitely serious." He paused thinking about the ten cautious steps he'd been able to take, "You come in and give me a little kiss like that. I want more." He smirked.

"Phil… please I'm worried about you. Don't think I know your desperate attempts to throw me off. You want me to leave this alone because you think that if it keeps hurting you'll walk soon. But that may just be false hope. We should go to your doctor and see what she has to say. Whether it's good or bad news its better than the pain right?" she asked.

"Aren't you the one who told me that the best things come from the most painful? You have to get through the bad to be able to reach the good. I'm a big boy Keely and pain is better than nothing. For three months I didn't feel anything, not in my legs and not in my heart you've opened me up and I know things are going to be better."

"Phil, I'm concerned." She said walking over to her bed across from his in the basement.

They didn't always sleep together because his mother refused to let him get a bed without the stupid guard rails.

"I love you Keels but this is happening to me. I'm the one who is in pain here. I want to be able to walk."

"I know. But what if it isn't meant to be?"

Phil was getting pissed off, "Please don't say that."

"You need to hear that you can't put all your hope on something that may or may not happen."

"You are the most pessimistic wishful thinker I've ever met. You do know that right, you remember giving me that little speech by the fountain. One your spiels about the sun'll come out tomorrow…"

"It wasn't like that and you know it."

"You're such a hypocrite. You tell me the importance of hoping for things to get better and then you try to take the hope I have left away."

"Phil. You don't know have to be defensive all the time. It hurts me to see you in pain."

"It hurts to be in pain but don't you think it would be worth the pain to be able to walk?"

"No. I don't want you to be in pain." She said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I think it's worth it." He said wheeling himself up the ramp.

He didn't want to leave her crying but he didn't want to stay and fight with her. He had to get out of the house but he knew the that his mother was playing guard dog in the living room and if she saw him sneaking out he'd be in major trouble. But she didn't have to see him. A quick shot of the InvisiSpray and he was out the door. He was desperate for a drink. He couldn't do it at home without getting into a way worse fight with Keely.

* * *

Keely watched Phil leave the room she knew he was just upset, he would realize that she did support him in his dream but she didn't want him to be in pain and she didn't want him to be disappointed when he was told it wouldn't happen. She wiped the tears off her face and walked up stairs expecting to see him instead finding the back door open.

"Phil!" she called running outside. Not seeing him anywhere she returned to the house.

"Where is he?" she asked Barb and Pim who'd come into the kitchen.

"We didn't know he'd gone."

"We got into an argument and then I came up here and the door was wide open. And he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Let's drive around and see if we can find him."

"Pim you and Danny stay here and call your Dad and see if he went over there." Keely said.

"Why would he go see that ass hat?" Barb asked, Keely glared at her, "Okay going now."

They drove around town for most of the afternoon not finding him. Keely was freaking out and Barb was calm and collected.

"He's fine Keely, I would know if something happened to him." Barb stated.

"I hope so. He's been having pains in his legs and he believes that they'll lead to him walking." Keely confessed.

"What! How could you keep this a secret?"

"He made me promise. And I told him I'd give it a few weeks and if it got worse which it has that I'd make him go to the doctor." Keely said.

"I don't know what I can do with either of you." Barb sighed, "Maybe we should head home. He'll be back soon, maybe he's with Bruno. That's the only one of the kids he used to hang with we couldn't track down."

"I doubt he's with Bruno, he hasn't talked to Phil he came to visit him the hospital right before we broke up that time, he feels really guilty about the accident. And I heard that he went to overseas to go to war. He was really torn apart by the accident and really didn't care what happened to him as long as he could make the difference, not really very Bruno like. He's changed."

"I can't believe how everything seems to have changed since that happened." Barb whispered.

They went home there was no sign of Phil there and they'd looked everywhere. Keely went downstairs defeated.

"I am not going to allow him to do this I'm calling the police. They'll classify this as a runaway." Barb said from up stairs.

"They won't be able to do much of anything trust me." Keely whispered.

"They'll have to do something or deal with me." Barb threatened.

Keely climbed into bed, it had been such a trying day. First going to see her mother in the hospital fortunately it wasn't as traumatic as the first time, or else she couldn't have dealt with Phil's drama. She wondered where he was and what he was doing right then, was he even thinking about her at all? Did he know how worried she was about him? Did he even care?

* * *

Phil wheeled around till he was down town, he was still invisible till he reached the Tavern he used to frequent with Bruno and the gang over by the docs. He allowed the spray to wear off and went inside rolling himself over to the bar. Bruno's cousin Jim was the bartender and he let Phil and Bruno drink all they wanted with no fear of losing his liquor license.

"Haven't seen you in around kid life hasn't been treatin' you good has it?" the bar tender asked.

"I can't say it's been a good day, but I've been better. How's Bruno? I tried calling him. I wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault what happened at all." He said.

"He's fine he sent a couple of post cards from China. He likes it over the he wanted to go where the real fighting was. Have you been keeping on the straight and narrow since the wreck?" Jim the bartender said.

"Well, I can't get into much trouble down in my basement. It's been a little crowded since my girlfriend moved in to help take care of me."

"This isn't really the place for peace and quiet. I don't need peace and quiet I need a stiff drink." Phil said.

"What can I get for you?"

"You know what I like the good rum and lots of it." Phil slapped several twenties on the table.

"Coming up."

A few hours and a few dozen drinks later Phil was feeling a lot better.

"It's getting late kid don't you want to call your girlfriend to pick you up?"

"No, I don't want to go home."

"Diffy, I'm not going to argue with you. I try to look out for you let you get a couple of drinks and blow off some steam."

"Diffy? Phil Diffy?" a man with an English accent asked from a few stools down from the open section of the bar.

"Who wants to fucking know?" Phil demanded.

"You were that boy that let my little girl drive his car drunk."

Phil rolled his eyes, he should have known he would have run into Via's father in a place like this. He hadn't thought about the girl who'd made him lose his legs in a few months, all of a sudden the anger returned.

"Look man, I don't have time for this. I didn't let her do anything I was passed out she took the keys and drove, I have nothing else to say about it."

"She's dead."

"Yeah…and I'm stuck in this fucking chair for the next millennia…now if you'll excuse me I need to go home."

"All you can think about is yourself. You don't even think about her do you?"

"Why would I?" He asked nastily.

"My little girl is dead and all you can do is whine and drink, you may not be able to walk but you're still alive at least."

"If she hadn't taken a hold of my keys and wrecked my car none of us would be in this situation." Phil said wheeling out of the bar the man followed.

"You will not dishonor my daughter's memory."

"What memory? She was destructive slut who was obsessed with sex." Phil said before the older man's fist connected with his face.

He ended up waking up sometime later in the alleyway behind the bar. He was sober and his face hurt he realized that he wasn't in his chair. He saw it lying on its side a few feet away. Crawling on his belly feeling the rocks poke him in the knees. He knew that he was in for some excruciating pain as opposed to the only semi agonizing pain he had usually but he was going to walk and he was going get himself home and he wasn't going to need that stupid old chair to do it.

He pulled himself up and took careful cautious steps making his way out of the alley way onto the street. It was painful but a wonderful he was walking, he was thankful he'd gone to that physical therapist otherwise his muscles would be worse off than they were already.

He found himself on his block walking faster moving less cautiously, he was going to storm in and insist that they take him to the hospital he was in such pain that he was moving by force of will he was more than ready to get the worst walk of his life over with.

He burst into the house he was making his way into the kitchen as Keely came up from the basement. He collapsed when he saw her.

"I told you…" he said landing on the linoleum.

"Phil you were walking…"

"I told you I would…" he said out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

"Where have you been?" she demanded crouching down on the floor with him, she was dressed in a night shirt with a picture of a yellow bunny and her she were bunny slippers he wasn't aware of the time but he knew it had to be plenty late for her to have on her pajamas.

"You stink…" she told him as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Thank you. I've been unconscious in an alley way behind a tavern down town for the past couple of hours. Sorry I'm not exactly shower fresh."

"Phil! What were you doing there? Do you know we've been worried silly? We've searched every inch of the town except for the Pickford docks which of course is where you were. And what happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Phil the sarcasm really isn't working for you, we're getting your mom and we're going to the hospital do you think you can walk out to the car with my help?" she asked.

"Yeah." He whispered, "I'm sorry I made you cry," he said brushing away her new tears with his thumbs, he should have done that in the first place instead of running off and getting drunk.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She kissed his lips softly before she helped him stand.

"Barb!" she shouted and his mother came in from the living room.

"No, that is unacceptable my son is disabled and he's missing and you are telling me I have to wait two days before you can do anything? Well thanks for nothing you stupid jackass." She said not noticing Phil or even Keely for that matter as she turned off the cordless phone and chunked it at a wall.

"Stupid judical beauracrats!" she shouted finally looking up.

"Are you finished Ma?" he asked smiling.

"Phil?" she asked.

"It's me, and no you aren't imagining things I'm standing. And yes I was in a fight. It was stupid I know I'm sorry."

"We should take him to the hospital." Keely said, "Apparently, the phantom pains mean that he has regained the use of his legs at least for the moment."

"I walked all the way from downtown." He said proudly.

"We'll help you to the car." His mother went to help Keely lead him outside.

"Mom. I walked from downtown obviously I can make it out to the car."

"Phil, I know you can but you must be tired. You don't want to wear yourself out to much it is a long walk and you've been off your feet since October of last year." Keely said.

"Fine aren't we going to tell Pim something?"

"I'll call from the hospital. She's upstairs sleeping." His mother replied.

The drive to the hospital was more than a little nerve wracking but Keely's presence kept him centered and calm. She had her arms around him and he pressed his face into her neck.

"It's okay I know your scared."

"What if they–"

"They can't take this from you I don't know what you're afraid of they'll probably give you some medicine to make it easier to get around and get you another physical therapist to concentrate on walking. You're getting what you lost back you should be excited." Keely said.

She sounded so damn cheerful. He couldn't be excited about walking after what Via's father had said. He really was selfish, he hardly thought of Via. And when he did it was out of anger, he blamed her for the accident. And he knew Bruno blamed himself for giving her the keys. He didn't blame Bruno. And he found he couldn't blame Via either, he decided that they were all to blame for what happened that night. In letting go of that he found new hope in moving on.

Even though he'd been making progress with his legs and with Keely a change so drastic hadn't taken place in him as of yet. But it did at that moment he knew there would be no more mood swings no more irrational selfish behavior on his part. He had to grow up like Bruno had. He wasn't going to go so far as to enlist in the ARMY or anything he would make a small start and be a better man.

The doctor described his new found ability to walk as a miracle. The experimental drugs he'd been taking resulted in the repair and in some case re growth of nerve endings in his spine and in his legs. But it was by no means going to be one of those miracles that just get handed out it was going to take work for him to be able to walk and run and without momentous amounts of pain, it would take medicine and lots of meetings with his physical therapist and months before he could walk without fear his legs would go out on him. They said he was lucky making it home from the docks. He might have fallen and there would be no one around to help and he couldn't get up again leaving him to lie on the roadside for hours. Which earned him glares from his mother and his girlfriend.

He decided to look at it as Keely had said months ago by the fountain. Everything did happen for a reason before he didn't really appreciate life not before or after the accident. He'd lived like he was invincible before, and after he'd moped around like a spoilt child denied his favorite toy when he couldn't get his way. He tried to wake up everyday with the idea that it was a new day, and that he could live it to the fullest without being reckless and enjoy what he had.

* * *

Keely had her own demons to face, while being a supportive girlfriend she was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't scared. Focusing on Phil meant that she hadn't anytime to deal with what happened to her. She saw how people looked at her in town, she felt like she was wearing a banner proclaiming her childhood of sexual abuse wherever she went. She'd spent the better part of five years just getting through what happened to her. She'd had no time to really deal with it.

She still had reoccurring nightmares about that first time. She would wake up trying to scream but finding herself unable to. Waking Phil in the process, she'd always make the same excuse about needing to go to the bathroom.

However one particular night the dream had never been more vivid. She could hear his footsteps down the hall, hear the bedroom door open she him coming toward her. Feel his hands on her ankles pulling her down toward him when she tried to squirm away. She could feel his rough hands on her skin. She still felt the pain of him invading her body.

She bolted upright in bed, trying to convince herself that she wasn't twelve anymore and that he couldn't hurt her.

"Get yourself together Teslow…" she whispered.

"Keely…are you okay?" Phil asked beside her in the dark.

"I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking you how you look. But how you feel."

"Cute. I'm alright. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, I just want to know what's wrong. I know something's bothering you. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know…I've just been dealing with my issues from the past. I focused all my energy on surviving it I never thought about getting over it."

"You know we can talk about anything right Keels." He put an arm around her.

"Yeah let's talk about the story you're writing…"

"It's not finished. I seem to have hit a wall. Something seems to be troubling the tortured princess and the fallen prince can't figure out what it is."

"That sounds awfully familiar."

"Maybe you can help me and I'll help you."

"Will you write what I tell you?"

"Not if you don't want me to Keels. Knowing you is more important than writing my novel."

She kissed him.

"I want you to know me too. But it'll take a little time before I'm ready to deal with how telling someone everything would make me feel." She said, "Come on let's get some sleep."

"I want you to trust me Keels."

"I do trust you…I'm just still afraid you'll see me different if I tell you."

"I want you to see something." Phil got out of bed, and walked over to his computer table.

He'd had five weeks of treatment. He was walking without pain for the most part. He loved the feeling of being in touch with the ground and feeling Keely slide her leg over his. His relationship with her had changed as far as the sex he didn't have to just lie there. It opened up a lot of possibilities for them sexually.

He opened his laptop and turned it on.

"Read this. I know it's not any good and it's like three hundred pages. But I worked really hard on it."

"Is this your novel?"

"Yes. I want you to know I love you and I want you to know what I've been working on all these months."

"Wow…"

"I know it's five am and you probably want to go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Want to make pancakes and then we come back to read?" he asked.

"I could eat…" she said.


End file.
